Dance of the Seven Veils
by liidg
Summary: This is the sequel to A Masked Ball which I am leaving as a stand alone.  This is rated M and earns every part of that rating. Very OOC and AU.  Reading A Masked Ball is a prerequisite to understand this story. BL/HG with some HG/NM.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own none of these characters. This is merely a writing exercise and no profit will be made. Not only am I not JK Rowling I am also not Richard Strauss who wrote the opera Salome from which this story gets its name.

Ok so when I wrote Masked Ball it was really PWP with a few lines in it to make Potter Stewart happy. I honestly didn't think anyone would be down with the dirty hence the sequel question. I now realize there are a whole bunch of deviants out there. Rock on! Tasked with sorting the rest out I have so far written more PWP with occasionally interspersed dialog to give the appearance that there is a plot here. Think of it like those squiggly pictures that were big in the 90s, if you squint just right you will see a story….or maybe a dolphin. I might have figured out who the spy is but I am not committed to anyone yet. Haven't got a clue on an ending but I am expecting this to be relatively short, maybe 5-7 chapters total.

Warning: This is sooooooo smutty. This is NC-17/M….way M. Additionally A/U and completely OOC. Harry Potter is a book written primarily for children (although the rest of us love it too) and the characters are way to clean cut to suit my needs. I just don't see the front lines of a war being this prim and proper. My apologies for turning any beloved character pervy on you.

Dance of the Seven Veils.

Chapter One

Severus looked at her dumbfounded.

"What the hell did you do? Or should I say who did you do? You were supposed to be searching the Manor not spreading your legs."

"Always a charmer Snape. The spreading my legs was a bonus, we potentially have new allies."

They were away from the Castle standing at the front gate but she didn't want to take a chance, "Let's go inside and discuss this."

They walked up to the Headmaster's office and were joined by McGonigall. The Headmaster poured them all tea as they sat down. Hermione told them her story leaving out the details of her experience with the Black sisters and quite a bit about the party. She told them she spent time with Bellatrix without going into what happened.

"Bellatrix and I talked and came to an understanding..." Severus cut her off with his laughter earning a dirty look from Hermione. The Headmaster raised his hand to silence the guffawing Potion's Master.

"With all due respect the reason you are here with us instead of...being with the Order at Grimmauld Place is that you are far more mature and less impulsive than Harry and Ronald. We are all aware of what occurs at the Malfoy Halloween Ball and you do look as though you have indulged a bit."

Hermione began to sip her tea buying time while trying to figure out if the Headmaster was really saying what she thought he was saying. McGonigall took her free hand and answered her question.

"Hermione, what Albus is so delicately trying to say is that unlike your two friends you act your age and understand that this isn't a game but a war...and..."

"After everything they have seen the two are still school boys in men's bodies"

"Enough Severus...as I was saying...Hermione, frankly you smell of booze and sex..."

Hermione promptly covered the dour Potions Master in tea as she choked at Minerva's comment. He scourgified himself while glaring at her. Minerva continued on ignoring him.

"Hermione, I am a woman of sixty plus years...this is my second war and I have fought at the front lines of both. Do you real think me some sheltered school marm. I am well aware of what both smell like and you my dear look freshly shagged. We are adults fighting a war and you will see and hear worse in the coming months and years. Whatever is said will be kept in this room but if you want to sit and keep counsel with us you will need to lose your shyness quick. If you can't talk about it you shouldn't be doing it and perhaps you should be with the boys at Grimmauld Place being...watched over."

"Babysat."

"Enough Severus!"

"You are right Minerva, I just...last night was unique for me." Since the semester began she had found counsel and friendship with the three professors sitting with her. She knew enough about each to know that they not judge her actions.

"Well skip the details but why don't you tell us the story from the beginning and don't try and shelter us. We have all attended that party at some point in our lives. You aren't going to shock us."

"Don't leave out the details"

Three heads turned to glare at Severus Snape.

"What? How could I not want to hear the details of Hermione and Bellatrix coming to an understanding."

Hermione sighed, "and Narcissa"

Severus actually groaned a little, "Why did I give up my status with the Malfoys to save you Albus?"

Hermione couldn't help laughing at Severus. If his students only knew how bad their Potion Master really behaved. Hermione launched into her story leaving out the what occurred once she was in bed with the two sisters but covering everything else including Pius hitting on her.

"Ms. Granger, it sounds like you had quite and evening. I understand the allure of someone like Bellatrix but it is a dangerous proposition. I speak from experience when I say that just because there seems to be a connection doesn't mean it's true or a good idea. I am concerned about trusting someone as dark as Bellatrix Lestrange. I made this mistake at your age and it did not end well"

"I know Headmaster... Grindelwald sir." He was surprised by her response and she smiled at him kindly and continued. "you aren't the only ones who can read between the lines. Your friendship is famous. I made the leap. I don't know if this is the same but I don't believe this is a ruse. They knew who I was from the moment I entered the Manor. Turning me over to the Dark Lord would have potentially put them in his good graces again. We...we were in Draco's room and it didn't look like it had been slept in for a while. Whatever is going on they want out. I understand the backlash but they may be the key to the war. Why would she tell me so much? Scrimagouer? The spy? Without going onto detail...Narcissa and Bellatrix were not trying to woo me into a ruse. I have no question that I saw their real personalities."

"That dirty? I will grade your papers for a month and cover your patrols for a look in a pensive."

Minerva slapped Severus' arm, "Albus, remind me again why we let him near the children."

"Because Minerva, Horace almost blew the dungeons apart in his small mishap last year and I couldn't find another qualified Potion's Master"

Severus crossed his arms showing his displeasure at that. He wanted to stay Defense against Dark Arts professor but he was forced to take Potions back. Dumbledore had the professors rotating coverage of the DADA class as no one else was willing to teach it due to the curse.

"Hermione, as you pointed out, I had my problems with Gellert and I am not the only one here who has danced with darkness. Even if we can reform Bellatrix and she is pardoned have you thought about all of your friends' reactions? She killed Molly's brothers and Percy. She tortured the Longbottoms and she killed Sirius. You will probably find yourself very lonely and quite possibly in danger. You certainly will end up at odds with most if not all your friends."

"I am aware of that and I dread the day I have to tell them but frankly sir this is about the war. I have no idea what will happen with Bellatrix and I but if anything were to develop I will have to deal with it. Right now it doesn't need to be disclosed and who knows if there is a relationship to talk about. She knew about the Horcruxes which means it's one of the upper ranks or D.A. members that is the leak. Harry shouldn't have run his mouth about the Horcruxes but we did stem the bleeding quick enough to limit the people with knowledge. The only D.A. members that know are Luna, Neville and Ginny. Otherwise the knowledge is limited to the Weasleys and the upper ranks which is maybe 15 or so people. Whoever the spy is, it's someone close. Plus I am used to Harry and Ron's tempers. I have had this problem before. They wouldn't talk to me for weeks when they found out I had been spending time with Pansy Parkinson. They are never going to truly accept my choices. I think they see me with Ron which is what he wants and I think Harry wants in a way. The perfect happy family. I have desires that I need to quench somewhere and better I find my darkness in the bedroom than in magic. Things have been strained lately due to my refusal to discuss the meetings we have here. It has already begun to drive a rift between my friends and I, this may just be hastening the inevitable. Harry is angry that you still withhold information from him especially after the death of Sirius which he holds Severus personally responsible for. You knowing about the raid and Draco's Death Eater status and leaving Harry in the dark didn't help. I believe he wants to lead and he resents being cooped up at headquarters. He and Ron are impatient and I am frequently the recipient of their frustrations due to my secret keeping."

"Boy wonder would like to lead his army of children against the Death Eaters. He hasn't learned yet even after all the deaths. They decided to run their mouths about the Horcruxes and we had to run around binding everyone to secret keeping oaths to keep it from ending up in the bloody Prophet. They are the reason the Dark Lord knows about the Horcruxes. Let's not forget their ridiculous raid on Borgin and Burkes where they almost got Neville killed. There was no indication that there was a Horcrux there and yet they still went without telling anyone. If those two imbeciles give you up as a friend you will be better for it."

"And of course I will always have Severus as a friend. I am one of the few people who can tolerate him, how can he throw that away? Seriously sir, whatever is going on with Bellatrix isn't to the point yet I need to worry about telling my friends."

Minerva smiled into her tea. Hermione was right. She was smart enough and thick skinned enough to put up with Severus and he did consider her a friend. They unfortunately were both right about the rest too. Harry and Ron were essentially being babysat. It was only through blind dumb luck they had happened upon the Horcrux at Grimmauld Place and they were a liability unsupervised. Harry had grown even more reckless after the death of Sirius and he was likely to bring about his own demise. His attack on Draco two years before had almost killed the boy and he spent his seventh year picking fights with the Slytherins at every chance. He ended up disclosing the information on the Horcruxes to numerous people in his quest to find them. He was frustrated by the lack of progress and decided to push things along. They had been permanently assigned to Grimmauld Place to keep them out of trouble. The constraints placed on both Ron and Harry had frustrated them to no end and they didn't like that Hermione was now being included in the highest level Order meetings while they were still kept in the dark. This frustration was what led to the disclosure of the Horcruxes to so many members of the Order. Once they were assigned to Grimmauld Place they revealed their mission to find the dark item to several Weasleys, some of the D.A. members and Remus and Tonks. The only way to do damage control was to hold an Order meeting and swear everyone to an oath. They now had the benefit of multiple people searching for the items but they also had a security concern. The security concern was clearly well founded. Harry and Ron didn't understand why they couldn't share the information with the Order and D.A. It would never occur to them that their friends could be turned.

They just weren't ready for the realities of war whereas Hermione understood the tough decisions that had to be made and the difficult and sometimes morally ambiguous tasks that they would be called on to perform. If they had known that Hermione was being sent to a sex party they would have become extremely upset with both her and the Order. They would have either tried to stop her or worse gone themselves and have blown her cover. Minerva had lived through the first war and knew what their job would be. The Order members essentially a hybrid between spies and a guerrilla force and the tactics they used mirrored both. There were no formal armies and glorious battlefields. They were all embedded at different places using their positions to leverage for the light. Hermione's logical mind suited her well to the Order. She was not surprised at Hermione's attraction to the darkness, she too had danced with the devil in her life and she understood those desires. She just wanted to make sure Hermione wasn't harmed in the process.

Elves brought breakfast in and the four chatted amicably over their morning meal. Breakfast was interrupted by a patronus from Kingsley giving them the news they were expecting. The Minister was dead and Kingsley had been named interim Minister. Albus told him to come by when he could break they needed to have a meeting. It was decided that Kingsley would meet with them that evening.

Hermione went to her rooms, showered, and caught up on some sleep. She had transfigured her dress into robes before leaving for her rooms and the students paid her little mind. She didn't wake till evening, groaning as she stretched. She was still sore from the night before but she didn't want to take any potions or cast a spell. The ache between her legs reminded her how well she had been fucked and she liked walking around with that feeling. She headed to dinner lost in thoughts of the night before and enjoying the way her body felt. The innocent students and professors other than her fellow order members had no idea the innocent bookworm Hermione Granger had any desires. Every time she shifted at dinner she would get a small pang and think about having Bella riding her face while Narcissa pumped in and out of her. She could feel a prodding in her mind and she kicked Snape under the table.

"You were thinking about it weren't you?"

"Do you always have to be like this?"

"No. You have known me for almost eight years now. Usually I am just snarky and mean, consider yourself lucky to know the 'fun' me."

Hermione laughed at her dark companion. The man was certainly one of a kind. He was angry, sarcastic and hated most of the student body and several members of the staff. He was brilliant and couldn't tolerate stupidity and the weaker students often found themselves victim to his wrath. Neville Longbottom still stuttered in his presence. All of these things were known to the student body and public at large. The fact that Snape was a complete rake was a rather well kept secret. The man was completely incorrigible and for some reason brooding and mysterious worked with the ladies. He had started flirting with Hermione once she came of age but gave up once he caught her snogging Katie Bell in the hallway one night. He vacillated between treating her like a comrade in arms and being a complete pig and she had gotten used to both. Hermione knew he occasionally 'tutored' some of the older Slytherins. Prior to his exposure it helped him keep his cover and now he would glean information for the Order from his dalliances so both the Headmaster and Minerva looked the other way as long as he kept it to those students who were of age and connected to the Death Eaters. She knew she should feel some sort of moral outrage but frankly the girls wanted it, were old enough and the Order got a ton of intel from it. Death Eaters had a habit of bragging around their children way too much. They had saved the Creevey's from a raid due to pillow talk Severus had with Yaxley's daughter who was now a seventh year. She had gotten all O's in potions so far despite her complete ineptitude in the classroom. Apparently she was skilled in other subjects, loved to talk about her important father and dumb as a box of rocks to boot. Sleeping with the blood traitor was her idea of teenage rebellion and she was very rebellious. She was a gold mine for information.

"No tutoring today professor?"

"Actually I spent the afternoon helping a student prepare for the oral exam portion of the N.E.W.T.s. My work as a professor is never done but teaching is my passion and my Saturday is a small price to pay for the betterment of my students. We worked very hard and even mastered a few new skills today"

"From what I heard about your student she is known to be well versed in the subject"

"That is very true but even the most learned student can glean new information when studying under a master in their field. So when are we expecting to hear from your new friends?"

"Severus, Shhhhhhhh this isn't the place to discuss this."

He pointed at the students who were ignoring them, "neither they nor the illustrious staff around us can hear our conversation nor would know what to do with it. So when do you go on a second date?"

"I don't know, we will discuss this later at the meeting."

After dinner they headed back to Dumbledore's office to meet with Kingsley. They were joined by Molly, Bill and Fleur. Albus started the meeting by making everyone take a secret keeper oath to prevent them from sharing the information. He knew what he was about to reveal would go over badly and he needed to keep them from sharing the information with anyone else especially Harry and Ron. He then brought them up to date leaving out how Hermione had become so friendly with the Black sisters. It was a good thing he had left out Hermione's tête à tête with Bellatrix as Molly was already turning several shades of red and she looked ready to blow. Hermione sat back and watched Dumbledore truly perform magic.

"That bitch killed my brothers…my son! You are going to let her get away with it….worse you want to reward her! You will let her and her vile sister walk away to live grand lives in their mansions while my brothers and son spend their time under tombstones? Have you lost your mind old man?"

"Molly I understand your anger. I know what Bellatrix has done. She is one of the worst offenders of the war but she may also be the greatest hero of it. She is offering us more than information; she is offering us the keys to our victory. They can save dozens if not hundreds of lives. They may be the difference between us winning or losing. They possess one of the Horcruxes and have access to destroy another. We don't have the ability to get to either. She could literally be responsible for winning the war for us. Your other sons, your daughter and your husband are among the lives she might save. Your brothers and son sacrificed themselves for the light, for the greater good, for family and for love. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain. "

Molly started crying at the mention of his family. Everyone knew what her boggart was from their time cleaning out Grimmauld Place. The broken and battered bodies of her family still haunted her. The ploy worked well and Molly merely nodded her acquiescence while she sat sobbing in her chair. Minerva passed her a handkerchief and wrapped an arm around her while Bill and Fleur tried to soothe the distraught woman. Fifteen-love Dumbledore.

"Headmaster is zis absolutely nezessary? There iz no other way that to make a deal with zis…woman?"

"Fleur, we might have to break into Gringotts to retrieve one of the Horcruxes that Bellatrix has"

The veela blooded French girl paled at breaking into her employer knowing the danger and that if they did have to pull a heist she and Bill would be required to at least plan it if not actually perform the task. Thirty- love Dumbledore.

"And if we don't get them? What happens?" Bill had watched Percy die at his wedding and was as angry as Molly if not more.

"You know the only way we can defeat Voldemort is by destroying the horcruxes first. Without taking the offer we potentially never defeat Voldemort. Plus we have a spy in our midst we must find. That spy is a danger to us all especially your family. We don't even know for sure that the cup is in Gringotts, that is just our best guess. It could also be in Malfoy Manor but I doubt that Bellatrix would keep something so precious there in light of the current climate. We could live in a world with Tom loose for years before we discover the whereabouts of both horcruxes. The fate of the war lies in their hands and therefore our ability to forgive Mr. Weasley." Forty – love.

"Well if we don't know where it is, how do we know that she actually has it? How do we know this isn't lies? And if it is the truth, how am I supposed to pardon the most hated woman in the wizarding world?" Forty- Fifteen.

"Kingsley, Bellatrix and Narcissa would never even have come forward with this deal if they couldn't deliver. To fail to do so would seal their fate. We dealt with Severus' defection and we can deal with putting the proper spin on the Malfoys and Bellatrix. You as a harbinger of justice and light made them see their ways and helped win the war." Game, set, match.

The next few hours were spent dealing with the logistics of the deal and calming Molly repeatedly. It was close to midnight when they finally wrapped up. The others left leaving the four professors mulling over the situation. The floo had barely closed behind their guests when Severus started laughing.

"You are deceptive and manipulative old bastard Albus. The fate of her family? Really laying it on thick weren't you?"

"I did what I needed to do Severus. Molly would only accept this if I put it in those terms."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Molly would cook the Dark Lord a seven course meal if it would help her precious Ronnikens or any of the other children. That really was a low blow sir. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for it and approve but there may be backlash when she finds out that her family will still have to fight this war even after the deal."

"And that is why I made her take the vow."

"You are a bloody genius. Manipulative and rather scary but brilliant."

"I believe the same has been said before about you Hermione."

"Touché Headmaster"

"I imagine that Bellatrix or Naricssa will be contacted you in the next few days. We will need a binding contract so we will draw it up and have you carry it with you. I will give you the binding power for the Order for the purposes of this contract. Think of it as the magical equivalent of a power of attorney. You will bind us all so please don't change the terms."

"Of course Headmaster, just keep the contract away from Severus and I am sure we will be fine."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The contract was drafted and Hermione took possession waiting to hear from either Bellatrix or Narcissa. The week progressed quietly and Hermione fell back into a rhythm at school. The students were on their worst behavior around Halloween and there were quite a few tricks still being played. She had to remove a rain forest complete with waterfall from the Hufflepuff common room, administer multiple antidotes for Fever Fudges and various Weasley products and remove three different students from the walls who were green and naked. The Noct Leprachanus spell was another Weasley special and always made an appearance around Halloween and St. Patrick's Day. Adding to the rambunctiousness of the students was the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione was one of the many professors chaperoning the trip. Since most of the school went on the trips, most of the staff was required as chaperones. Chaperone was really a bit of loose term since they generally all gathered in the Three Broomsticks and got snockered while the students lay siege to the small wizarding hamlet.

Saturday was cold and rainy and Hermione buttoned up her cloak kicking herself for agreeing to work today. It was the perfect day to curl up next to a fire and read a good book and a lousy day to watch a bunch of squirrelly sugar high kids. She figured she would skip Tomes and Scrolls and just head over to the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta's stew would certainly go a long way to warming her up. She walked the path to the village and almost missed the sign with the students all running around and screaming. There was plain black mask hanging from a post in front of the shrieking shack. She let the gaggle of students pass by and once the coast was clear she disillusioned herself and headed to the shack. The place was still dirty and dusty and she coughed a little at entry.

"Not to your liking? I thought you were friends with the Weasleys. This is actually an improvement from the Burrow, is it not?"

She looked across the room and saw the very beautiful Narcissa Malfoy sitting in a chair next to the fire. She must have run some cleaning spells because the area where she sat was spotless and the chair looked brand new.

"I wasn't expecting…."

"Me? Bella, Draco and Lucius are essentially under house arrest. Our owls are monitored and I am allowed out from time to time to make proper appearances and keep up the illusion that we are more than prisoners in our own home. Considering the ….close watch that the Dark Lord keeps on Draco he allows me some unescorted trips. He presumes I will do what is necessary to keep my son safe and I am. This deal is what is necessary to keep Draco safe. Bella is working herself into a position to be able to leave again….but it will probably be a few more weeks."

"Where was Draco? His room looked unused. What is going on?"

"The Dark Lord marked Draco and tasked him with killing Albus Dumbledore in his sixth year. This you know, but did you know I went to Severus and asked him for help? He refused saying he couldn't thwart our Lord's will. I had assumed it to be cowardice at the time but of course now I realize it was because he was a spy. Our relationship with him, my request, Draco's failure and Lucius' failure at the Ministry has put us in poor standing with the Dark Lord. He tried to kill us after the failed raid and Severus' deception being brought to light but Bella begged him for our lives. She finally convinced him that the only way he could continue to have access to the Manor and our vaults was while we were still breathing. She would be rightful heir upon our deaths and she refused to accept the estate. There are no Malfoys left so everything would go to Bella. Due to long standing laws regarding family holdings our estate would go to the next Black in line not Rudolphus who would only get a small share of the estate. Andromeda would inherit Malfoy Manor, Black Manor and all of the holdings of both families. Her gambit saved our lives but placed her in the same situation as we are in. Rudolphus only ever cared about social standing and happily beat her to a pulp upon the Dark Lord's orders but she refused to break. She saved our lives and slowly over the last year we have regained some freedoms within the Manor. We started out in the dungeons ignored and sporadically being tortured. We earned our freedom and some luxuries back but there was a price. Draco has not slept in his bed because he shares the Dark Lord's quarters now and will be until we are free."

Hermione couldn't imagine having to fuck Voldemort, "oh god! Is he…?"

"Draco is handling the situation the best he can and he is holding up fine. The Dark Lord has found Draco's company enjoyable and in exchange we have better living conditions but we are still prisoners. If the Dark Lord were to tire of Draco's companionship we would all find ourselves back in the dungeons. Stop fretting girl, Draco chose this path, knows what he is doing and we are not particularly shy about such things."

Hermione grinned and pulled off her cloak, "so I have noticed"

Her soaked shirt was skin tight and it earned her a lascivious look from Narcissa, "So you were to provide me terms Ms. Granger, was our offer accepted?"

"Ms. Granger? So formal."

"If you would like me to call you mudblood whore instead I will be happy to, I just wanted to keep this part of our meeting professional."

Hermione's body heated up. Such a dirty word and it sounded so good when it came off Black lips. She pulled out the contract and handed it to Narcissa purposefully not responding to her comment. Her reaction did not go unnoticed and Narcissa gave her a knowing smirk. Hermione looked around for a chair while Narcissa began to read the contract. She saw one in the far corner covered in cobwebs and dust and she moved to bring it over.

"If I wanted you to have a chair I would have arranged for one to be here. Come here mudblood. Don't balk at me, you desire my sister and she will call you worse….plus we both know you like it."

Hermione walked over to her tentatively not really knowing what to do. She knew she started this but she wasn't sure about finishing it.

"Are you worried about my sister? I know she told you no one touches your cunt without her permission but don't worry, I have her permission to do with you as I like. I don't have much time so let's make this all about me. On your knees mudblood."

Hermione had a pretty good idea where this was going and she was incredibly turned on by it. She knelt before Narcissa and moaned as she ran a hand through her hair. Narcissa turned back to the contract and continued to read as she stroked Hermione's hair. Narcissa was treating her like a pet and Hermione loved it. Narcissa's skirt had ridden up Hermione leaned forward and began kissing her thighs. Narcissa merely looked up and smiled, spread her legs a little and went back to reading. Hermione's kisses began to trail upwards and she ran her tongue along the inside of each thigh. Narcissa hadn't spread herself wide enough to give Hermione full access and she nuzzled her nose against her pelvis as she dipped her tongue trying to reach her panty clad clit.

"Not yet….tease me more mudblood"

"Fuck! You drive me crazy" Hermione went back to lavishing attention to her thighs running her hands up and down her legs while nibbling on ever inch hoping to arouse Narcissa to the point she would no longer deny her. Narcissa barely looked up from the contract. She knew the witch loved it. She could feel her quivering ever so slightly and smell her scent. The sisters liked their games and Hermione appreciated it but she was horny and low on patience. She decided two could play power games. She sensually ran her hand up the outside of Narcissa's right leg and hooked her finger under the thin material of her panties before the older witch realized what she was doing. She stood quickly and tore the material with one yank freeing her prize. Narcissa went for her wand but Hermione pinned her hands using gravity to help her keep the struggling woman in her chair. She leaned in placing a knee between Narcissa's legs forcing them further apart and adding friction to her torture. She pushed against Narcissa and whispered into her ear.

"Spread your legs and read your contract. I expect you to sign before you come so I hope you are a quick reader"

Hermione pulled her body forward and spread her legs awkwardly hooking one over the arm of the chair so she could have full unimpeded access.

"Hot and wet. You really aren't the icy bitch everyone thinks you are. I like that you are flexible…wider. I want to see all of you."

She got back on her knees and began to trail kisses up Narcissa's inner thigh again. Narcissa shifted as she reached her apex trying to push herself closer to Hermione's mouth. Hermione began by planting the lightest of kisses on her before tentatively licking at her folds. Narcissa's hand was shaking as she tried to read the contract and her free hand had weaved itself back into Hermione's hair. Narcissa whimpered as Hermione gently spread her apart and began to lick her, making sure to catch her clit with each stroke of her tongue. She kept her pace slow wanting to drag Narcissa's pleasure out and get her contract read and signed. She entered her with one finger which served more to tease than satisfy the older witch who had made it through three quarters of the contract and was desperately trying to finish.

"Fuck mudblood….more!" Hermione moaned against her clit adding to Narcissa's pleasure and then added another finger picking up her pace.

Narcissa conjured a quill and signed the contract but refused to hand it over.

"I signed…now you make me come."

Hermione took her clit in her mouth sucking hard against the nub and curled her fingers to hit Narcissa's g-spot. Hermione was thankful the contract was magical because Narcissa had crumbled it in her hand as she clenched from the pleasure. She wrapped her leg over Hermione's shoulder pulling her closer as she edged towards her climax.

"Oh Merlin! You dirty little slut. You are so good… you fuck so good. I am going to tell Bella she is going to have to share you on a regular basis…I can't get enough of that skilled tongue of yours. FUCK!"

Narcissa's head dropped back as she howled, her nails drawing blood from Hermione's scalp as they dug in during her climax. Hermione ignored the pain and kept going, trying to wrench every drop of pleasure out of the haughty witch. She loved making her lose control. Narcissa loosened her grip as she slowly came down and Hermione gently kissed her drenched center one more time before coming up and capturing her lips.

"You taste so fucking good Narcissa. Taste how good your pussy is." She took control of Narcissa's mouth swirling her tongue so Narcissa could fully experience the taste. "I could eat your delicious cunt for hours and never tire of it."

"You dirty little girl. I wonder what the world would do if they knew the sweet little Hermione Granger was a filthy slut who loves being used by Death Eaters."

Hermione loved it and straddled Narcissa in the chair "I wonder what the world would think if they knew pureblood icon Narcissa Black Malfoy loved being fucked by mudblooded Order members. We could put that on the society page of the Prophet. Narcissa Malfoy, seen in the latest Madam Malkin's fashions, loves having her pussy licked by none other than Harry Potter's brainy friend."

"Do I get to take pictures of you to go with the article?" She dropped the contract to the floor and began to rub against Hermione's jeans, "I need to be back soon but I want to hear you come."

Hermione began to grind against her hand allowing herself to be dry fucked. The pressure felt good and she pushed hard against Narcissa needing release.

"Come for me Hermione. Show me how dirty you are."

Hermione was aroused from going down on her and this put her over the edge. She came hard, bucking and riding Naricssa's hand throughout her orgasm. She collapsed against the older witch and felt Narcissa shift her to get up. She turned and sat in the chair looking up in shock.

"That's all I get?"

"I told you we were going to make it all about me and that I didn't have much time but don't worry, you will be properly fucked in the future."

"How do I contact you?"

"You don't, we will contact you. Make sure you are not seen. We told you the Dark Lord has a spy in your upper ranks. That spy isn't the only one in the Order. We know he has several spies in the Order, one of which we have seen and is in the upper ranks, and he has dozens throughout Hogwarts and the Ministry."

She leaned down and kissed Hermione goodbye. Hermione groaned as she apparated away, still incredibly horny. She unbuttoned her fly and stroked herself to a second orgasm before she pulled out her wand and cleaned herself up. Once she looked presentable she pocketed the contract and headed down to Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N And…..more smut oh and some people talking about stuff. With the holiday weekend I should hopefully be able to get another chapter or two up this weekend. It doesn't look like this one will be particularly long…it really looks to be 6-7 chapters. I still haven't a clue on the ending.

Thank you for the faves and follows. Mad love to TaintedFlare, Asher Henry, Ibskib, DontThink, Darkshadow-lord, greeneleka, miztickow, LethalPoison, ScOut4It, kiarcheo for the reviews.

Happy Turkey Day*

_*as applicable_

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 2

Hermione looked around the Three Broomsticks and saw Severus sitting at a table with Minerva, Septima and Filius. Hermione asked Rosmerta for another round for her coworkers and brought the drinks over the table as a peace offering.

"And we thought you were shirking your duties."

"I thought I saw students entering the shrieking shack and decided to investigate. Not a student in sight but better safe than sorry. You know how dangerous the shack is Professor Snape."

"Indeed. So your search ended satisfactorily?"

"Everything is taken care of."

Filius and Septima missed the hidden meaning of the conversation but Minerva understood the contract was signed. They spent the afternoon hiding from the rain, cold and most importantly students by enjoying the fire in the back of the pub. They were soon joined by Aurora Sinistra and Rolanda Hooch who had to break up a scuffle between several Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

"You really do need to teach your house better Severus" Rolanda was irked the Potion's Master and Head of House and been warm and cozy by the fire while they tended to the students.

"Who won?"

"The Slytherins. It will take the rest of the day for Poppy to sort out those poor Hufflepuff boys."

"Then clearly I have taught my students well"

"You walked into that one Rolanda" Minerva said over the laughter of the table.

"Why must you always take his side Minerva. Your Gyffindors end up in more fights with his Slytherins than any other house and yet you encourage his behavior."

"Because my Gryffindors give as good as they get."

Septima ordered another round and addressed the flying instructor, "honestly Rolanda, just sort them out and let Pamona deal with any fall out. This is a magic school."

Minerva agreed "We will discuss it with Albus at the faculty meeting tomorrow."

They were soon making plans for reconstituting the club and no one noticed when Severus scooted his chair closer to Hermione's.

"So a satisfactory morning?"

She looked and saw no one was paying them any mind, "Not as satisfactory as I would have liked but we did reach an accord after some negotiations."

"You should have held out until both sides received full satisfaction of all demands."

"I was at a disadvantage during negotiations"

He raised an eyebrow of disbelief in her direction. She looked back at the table still engrossed in their discussion and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You try keeping your wits about you with Narcissa's beautiful cunt dripping inches from your face.

She smirked as he white knuckled the table. He took several cleansing breaths and looked to be in prayer for a few minutes before he finally rose. Rolanda was surprised by his departure.

"Where are you going? We still have another two hours of babysitting duty."

"I unfortunately have several students in need of tutoring and I need to attend to them this afternoon."

Hermione tried not to giggle knowing Anna Yaxley was going to get a surprise this afternoon. She wondered who the others were. She waved goodbye to her tormented friend and was drawn into the conversation which comprised mostly of gossip and complaints about the students. After they wrapped up and got the students back safely, she delivered the contract to Dumbledore. They were soon joined by Minerva, Kingsley and Severus. She relayed to them what Narcissa had told her. They now knew the reasons for the defection. They were being kept alive now but if Tom was successful in his takeover of the Ministry the Malfoys would be quickly expendable.

"We need to identify the other potential spies in the Order and identify any students that might be problematic. We expect numerous spies in the Ministry so that wasn't a surprise. We may have a problem with Draco when the time comes."

"I don't believe so Headmaster, Narcissa was right. Draco does know what he is doing."

Kingsley looked confused, "I don't understand. Why would Draco be a problem?"

Minerva tossed a look at Hermione before answering him, "the dark can be tempting. If Draco is in Tom's bed he may be reluctant to part with him and be more trusting than he should be. A relationship with certain….darker….physical aspects can lead to significant emotional attachment."

"While that may be true Minerva, both Severus and Narcissa have said Draco knows what he is doing. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't be able to separate the sex from emotion and do what he needs to do when the time comes. I don't think he would be so easily swayed" Hermione realized they were no longer arguing about Draco.

"It is hard to separate sex from emotion Hermione, especially…in such circumstances such as these. It is something to keep an eye on."

Hermione knew that her mentor was right. Her time with Bellatrix and Narcissa and whatever Draco was most likely doing with the Dark Lord both involved games of power and pain mixed with pleasure. There was a rawness and vulnerability that came from both submitting and taking that level of power. She could easily lose herself and so could Draco.

It was decided they would wait until Hermione was contacted again to start making plans and the meeting broke up. Minerva grabbed Hermione's arm as she was leaving.

"Join me in my quarters for a drink."

Minerva poured them both a stiff drink and they sat by the fire in her study.

"Hermione, I want you to have someone to talk to about this. Most of the Order and your friends have no idea any of this is going on and I know you feel uncomfortable talking to Albus about this. Severus interest would be prurient which excludes him. You are treading dangerous ground and I don't want you doing it alone. I promise not to judge you and no subject is off limits. You will always have a safe place to come whether to talk or just for company. I can tell you have a lot going on and you said your relationship with the boys is strained. What has happened?"

Hermione was grateful for someone to talk to. She had been isolated so long having to keep secrets and not wanting to bring her personal issues up with Order members. Her body relaxed a little knowing she had a friend and she finally could unload some of the weight she had been carrying.

"Thank you Minerva. I have been rather isolated since graduation….actually before graduation. When Dumbledore announced I would be staying at Hogwarts and working with the Order there while Ron and Harry were to go to Grimmauld Place they were…..upset. Ron always feels like the tag along and side kick and he just wants to prove his worth. He always has been like that. He was so angry when Harry was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament and so elated to be a star at quidditch. It isn't surprising considering he is one of the youngest in a very gifted family. Charlie works with dragons, Bill has an exciting job with Gringotts and married one of Ron's first crushes, the twins are now rich and well respected in the Order due to their inventions and Ginny is Molly's little princess. For a while he at least had Percy to be the goat, but when Percy died at the wedding he became a martyr. Finding out I was gay was the straw that broke the camel's back. He had envisioned me to be his Molly and he personalized my attractions as a snub to him personally. He took it as a slight I chose Pansy over him. Once I began holding Order information back he saw it as a betrayal and he has been cool to me since. Harry is not the same. Harry is still my friend but he is so angry. He is angry at Dumbledore and angry at Snape. He is frustrated the war is going so slow and there are no battles and angry that he isn't in charge of his life. Knowing Dumbledore trusts me with information but won't tell him drives him crazy. He organized the D.A. and I think he feels like he is ready. On an intellectual level he understands, he is still connected with Voldemort and since he hasn't learned occlumency he can't know sensitive information but he still hates it. I am not surprised they tried to organize the younger Order members and revealed the Horcruxes to everyone. Harry is the one who mended the fences between Ron and I and got everyone to calm down when Pansy and I were…seeing each other. I just think that when he finds out all that we have done will make our relationship unsalvageable. I don't even know if it would be my relationship with Bellatrix as much as it is our treaty with her and all the things we have done without him knowing. Ginny is polite to me in the halls but we have never been close and with the boys gone we have nothing in common. The transition for me to be a professor was easy, too easy. The only people who I was close to were Harry and Ron and the rest of the house and students have no problem distancing their relationship with me. Well except for Luna…and she is Luna. I feel like who I was is slowly slipping away. I don't know what to do Minerva."

"Hermione, we all change as we get older and so do our relationships. Even in the muggle world everything changes as adolescents become adults, especially during a war. You are nineteen years old and I think in the end Harry may understand but you will have to give him time. You may have lost connections but you have made new friends in us Hermione. If…whatever is going on with you and the Black sisters turns into something public we will have to address the fallout but who knows where this will go. No matter what…even if you really do end up dating Bellatrix…we will stand by you. Harry and Ron will hopefully find their way back to you as well."

"Thank you Minerva"

Hermione was relieved to be able to talk about what had been going on between her and the boys and to have somewhere to go with her problems. She had been feeling isolated lately. The two women spent the rest of the evening chatting about the Order and discussing how they would react to the news of Hermione's activities. They skirted around discussing what was going on between her and Bellatrix and Minerva didn't ask about her last meeting. Hermione was happy to have a confidant but she couldn't bring herself to go into it with Minerva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Throughout the next few weeks Hermione awaiting contact. She really needed to find a way to communicate with them. She knew there was too much risk with owls of the floo network so she started working on something for them. She thought about using the galleons from the D.A. but they didn't convey enough information. She had been stymied for days when her answer came in the form of a Weasley. She had been playing with the coin after class one day when she was broken from her thoughts by the sound of a throat being cleared. She looked up to see Ginny sitting in her doorway.

"I am sorry to bother you professor."

"Ginny, when we are alone I am Hermione. What's going on?"

Ginny pulled up a chair next to her desk, "Something is going on with mum. Ron, Fred and George all wrote me saying she has been acting erratic. They said Bill knows but won't say anything. If Bill knows you will too."

"I am sorry Ginny. I wish I could tell you but we are bound by oaths."

"Harry and Ron are Order members as well, wouldn't you be able to tell them?" Her voice was rising as she became frustrated by Hermione once again keeping information from them. The girl had clearly allowed the power of being a professor go to her head.

"Ginny, I can't! No matter how bad I want to I can't!"

Hermione went back to playing with her coin knowing there was nothing she was going to say to convince the redhead.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to come up with some new communication devices for us but I need to pass more information than the galleon can hold."

"Why don't you use a book, like Riddle's diary?"

"I thought of it but writing in a book draws attention and it may be checked. We can ward it but the wards will confirm it's suspicious."

"Hmmmm...so why don't you pick something no one would ever check?"

"True...but what is something you would never check and is inconspicuous enough to be left in plain sight?"

"Underwear?"

Hermione laughed, it was a bit much but Ginny was on the right track. "Perfect, we can issue everyone official Order tighty whities!"

"What's a tighty whitey?"

"Muggle underwear. Thank you I think you have helped me on this."

She headed up to Minerva's office. She knew that Filius and Minerva had tea every Thursday afternoon and she was hoping she could use Flitwick's charms expertise. Filius Flitwick wasn't formally part of the Order but he was a strong ally. Hermione knew she could trust the man. Ginny was right, the most inconspicuous thing was clothing. She had no intention of charming underwear but she could charm robes, more specifically, an insert for their robes. She would need Minerva's help as well but she knew how to do it now.

They spent the evening working on her plan but once they finished they had come up with the perfect communication device. It was a simple piece of cloth about 25 centimeters long and 18 centimeters wide. Thanks to Minerva and Filius' literal and figurative magic, it would blend to any cloth changing colors like a chameleon. It was keyed to a phrase like the Maurader's Map but unlike the map it wouldn't respond to anything but the right phrase. Once it was activated the wearer would be able to send messages to a companion parchment or book which would be kept secured by the Order. The wearer could either write their message or speak it to the cloth and it would be transcribed by the cloth. In the case of Lucius. Bellatrix and Narcissa, Hermione would be keeping a book with her which would warm up when there was a message. The book would delineate who was writing to her. No one would think twice about Hermione having her nose in a book and she had come up with a password phrase that she knew would not be spoken in Death Eater headquarters. If someone tried to look at her book without activating it they would see her notes from Arithmancy.

Now she just had to wait for her next meeting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Three and a half weeks passed and Hermione was getting worried. Dumbledore had sent word through Kreacher but they had not heard anything back. There hadn't been any public sightings of Narcissa and no one had contacted her. She wondered if they had been caught or the whole thing was a ruse. She had gone to the shrieking shack every other night looking for any sign they had been there. Severus came into her office after class one afternoon. He warded the door and produced a mask from his pocket.

"This was hanging from the whomping willow. I expected the Black sisters to be less obvious. I assume this was for you? Time to spread your legs for the good of the Order?"

"No Severus, time to spread my legs for the good of my classes. Honestly if I become any more sexually frustrated I am going to start handing out Trolls for looking at me wrong. My classes think I have gone mad. I will make sure to take care of Order business once I am done with mine."

"It could be a trap...you shouldn't go alone."

"Not likely, nice try though. I am sure there is a Slytherin in need of tutoring somewhere."

"If not I just grade their assignments with Trolls until they do."

"You really are a pig."

"I know...and that's one of my better qualities."

Hermione donned her cloak and headed towards Hogsmeade. The students wouldn't be able to leave campus so once she passed through the gates she cast a quick disillusionment spell and headed to the shack. If she had gone through the whomping willow there was a chance she would be spotted. She entered the dilapidated building and began to search for her contact. The first floor was empty so she headed up to check the rooms. The first two rooms were also empty and clearly no one had been there since their third year. She moved towards the last door to check the master bedroom when she was pushed from behind. She fell to the floor scraping her knees on the dusty wood floor. She tried to get up but a hand pushed her down. She was pinned to the ground and a blade was run down her cheek. She couldn't see who her attacker was but from the greeting and the cold blade now pressed gently against her lips she had no question which sister had met her today.

"Hello Hermione, have you missed me?" Bellatrix pulled her knife away from her face and used the flat of the knife to slap Hermione's thighs.

Hermione's body ached from the fall and her skirt was torn and dirty from sliding on the dusty floor.

"Yes. How did you get out?"

"The Dark Lord has been in need of competent fighters. I earned my freedom by killing a few Aurors. No one you are friends with my dear."

Hermione shuddered at her coldness, "you know you can't keep killing if you are pardoned."

"I know I can't kill your side once I am pardoned...don't worry love, no one will trace them back to me."Bellatrix laid down on top of her covering her body. She could feel her hands roaming under her cloak.

"What are you doing?"

Bellatrix ground against her and Hermione could feel hardness against her ass. She moaned and tried to push up against the body pressing against her.

"Last time I saw you, you told me you wanted me to fuck you like this."

"On a bed, not in the floor like..."

"Like a dirty whore?" Bellatrix shifted to the left and hiked Hermione's skirt up. She smacked her ass with the flat of the knife making Hermione yelp.

"Cissy told me you were left unsatisfied at your last meeting. You won't be able to walk by the time I am done with you tonight my sweet little mudblood. On your hands and knees!"

The floor was unforgiving and Hermione's knees were raw from the fall. She tried to crawl away. Bella grabbed her leg but Hermione kicked her off and stumbled into the bedroom trying to shut the door behind her. Bella blasted the door open knocking Hermione back to the floor. Hermione was pleased that at least there was a rug in this room. Hermione was turned facing Bellatrix. She was dressed in the Death Eater uniform, black pants and shirt with a black cloak. She looked fierce and Hermione purred at the sight.

"You like what you see my sweet little slut. How dirty are you that you are so turned on by this? Spread your legs little mudblood, show me how wet you are."

Hermione spread her legs some letting Bellatrix see the dark patch spreading on her silk panties. She started to get up to move to the bed but Bellatrix shot over and grabbed her by her hair and pushed her to her knees.

"Stay down my sweet, I am starting with you nice and dirty...just like you fucking deserve. You liked sucking it last time for Cissy, now you show me what a nasty little cock sucking mudblood you are."

Hermione was willing to play along as long as she was left satisfied this time. She unbuttoned Bella's pants and pulled out the leather phallus. Bella groaned as she lightly stroked it.

"Cissy didn't mention how good it would feel. Lick it baby, I want to feel your mouth on it."

Hermione grabbed the shaft and began to run her tongue up and down the length of it. This was not something she had a whole lot of experience with but Bella's moans made her determined to make it good. She ran her tongue along the tip and began to take Bella in her mouth. Bella's head fell forward as she relaxed into Hermione's ministrations. She liked playing rough with her young lover but she had no intention of choking her or gagging her, she knew that she would have to let Hermione take control for them both to enjoy this. Hermione took more of her and began to stroke the remainder with her hand. Bella ran a hand through her hair.

"Touch yourself. I want you to get off with me."

Hermione moaned against her cock and put her other hand in her underwear rubbing herself. She was dripping and she pulled her fingers out rubbing her juices up and down Bella's shaft.

"Uh fuck that's good." Bella groaned as she came.

Bella pulled her off by the hair and leaned down kissing her. She took Hermione's hand and licked her fingers clean.

"I am going to enjoy eating that delicious little pussy later. Now, be a good little girl…on your hands and knees."

Hermione complied despite the ache on her knees. The pain from her fall was acting as an aphrodisiac making her even wetter. Bella came up behind her pulling her blade again.

"I can just take them off."

She yanked Hermione's hair and shoved her face to the ground. She smacked her thighs with the knife a few times, Hermione's yells mixed with moans. "Shut the fuck up. I will take you the way I want. You do what I say, do you understand mudblood?"

Hermione muttered her acceptance and she cut away Hermione's clothing occasionally stopping to give her a few more licks with the knife. The knife was leaving marks all over her and she was nicked a little by the last blow. The pain barely registered and Hermione spread her legs in anticipation. Bella paused to kiss the welts and licked up her blood dripping on her thigh soothing the inflamed skin and inflaming Hermione's passions even further. She stood to admire Hermione, walking around her running her hands up and down her exposed flesh.

"You are so beautiful my sweet little slut. You said you fantasized about Death Eaters...you fantasized about me taking you rough." She ran her wand over her face and her Death Eater mask appeared covering everything but her mouth, "Is this what you fantasized about?"

Hermione looked up at a sight that filled so many of her fantasies and no longer trusted her words. She nodded her consent. Bella pushed her leg against Hermione's mons and Hermione gasped at the contact. Bella stood still enjoying the feel of her dampening pant leg.

"Your cunt is so wet. Do you even realize what a dirty little mudblood you are to be sitting here like this?"

Bella's words sunk to her core and she started pushing back against the pressure rubbing herself against Bella's leg. She was whimpering and begging whispering "please" over and over again.

"Look at you humping my leg like a bitch in heat, are you? Are you my little bitch?"

"Yes Bella ...oh God please please...I am your little bitch! Fuck me. Please, anything you want...I will be such a good little mudblood just fuck me!"

Bella dropped down behind her and ran her hands up and down her body again finishing by stroking Hermione a few times enjoying the slick feel of the girl. She ran the tip of the phallus against Hermione's slit enjoying the way the witch tried to push against her. She grabbed her hips and slammed into her burying herself deep inside her. Hermione grunted at the welcome intrusion and Bella stayed in her and leaned forward kissing her lover's back and shoulders.

"Your pussy feels so good baby...Mmmmmm I can feel you twitching around me...you like that? You like the feel of me filling you?"

She shifted slowly pulling out and thrusting in again. Hermione mewled.

"Fuck Bella that hurts so fucking good...again please more"

Bella smiled. She had one of the most highly respected witches in the Order, brightest of her age, on all fours begging to be fucked. She loved how filthy her mudblood was, lapping up Bellatrix's violence and perversions and matching them with her own. She repeated the process slowly drawing out and burying herself into her but didn't pause this time, she began a steady pace, still going slow but making sure each thrust hit hard. Hermione was grunting with each thrust. She reached around and pulled on Hermione's nipples rolling the buds in her fingers. Hermione gasped and leaned into her touch.

"Please Bella, more."

Bella slapped her thigh, "I set the pace."

She thrust hard swirling a little and grabbed Hermione's hair pulling her head back, "You want more slut?"

She began to fuck Hermione as hard as she could alternating between endearments and epitaphs as she pummeled the girl.

"Is this what you want mudblood? Fuck take it slut...take it. So beautiful...so good. I love your cunt mudblood. You fucking whore. Mine!"

Hermione couldn't respond with anything more than guttural noises as she met each thrust. She had always enjoyed things a bit dark in the bedroom but being taken by a Death Eater was amazing. She pushed Bella back and off her. She turned around and began to stroke her cock cutting the witch off before she could say anything.

"I want to see you...in your uniform, with your mask...fucking me hard to teach me my place. I need it. I need to see you."

Bella pulled her up and pushed her on a dresser spreading her legs wide, "You are such a filthy thing aren't you?"

She entered Hermione again happy to be buried in the girl's tight folds. She picked up where she left off. Hermione laid her head back against the wall stroking Bella's mask and running her hands up and down her leather clad uniform.

"You like that mudblood? Tell me. Tell me how much you love me fucking you...tell me what a dirty mudblood whore you are."

"I'm a whore...uh...so good...fuck yes...anything Bella just give it to me. Fuck...you're right I am a filthy mudblood slut. Fuck me into submission baby. Fucking own me."

The last sentence drove Bella on. She pulled Hermione's right keg over her shoulder tilting the girl back and opening her up completely. She bottomed out in her trying to fuck her into unconsciousness. She had played her share of games but no one had ever let her in this far. In her past she had lovers and she had victims. No one had every willing given her a gift like this. Hermione's complete surrender, her plea for ownership, was the most amazing thing Bellatrix had ever experienced. She was keeping this witch. She ran her hand down Hermione's face.

"Mine...say it. Say you are mine...this is my pussy...you belong to me! Say it!"

Hermione pulled off the mask and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck.

"Yes baby...yours I promise. It's your pussy...so fucking good...oh yeah just like that. Yours I promise. No one fucks me like you do baby...no one makes me feel this good. Are you mine? Are you my Death Eater, my killer? I will give you everything...what will you give me?"

Bella slowed herself leaning only inches from Hermione's lips, "I will give you the world, bury your enemies, give you my body and give you my soul...whatever is left of it...and I promise to fuck you like this at every chance I get."

Hermione wailed and Bella covered her mouth with her own swallowing her scream of pleasure as the two continued to kiss. They were the sloppy kisses of need as Bella never slowed her pace. Hermione was close...Bella could feel it. She could feel her muscles tighten and she leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear, "come for me my little slut. I want to hear you". Hermione exploded against her riding out her orgasm Bella was close but she stilled herself letting Hermione ride the aftershocks at her own pace. When Hermione finished she freed her captive leg and Bella slowly pulled out to let her move. Hermione kissed her again and pushed her back onto the bed. She straddled Bella and lowered herself down. She loved the feeling of being full and riding Bella's cock. The motions she could make riding Bella was exposing her clit to more friction and she knew she wouldn't last long until she came again. She began to ride Bella hard reaching down to pull off her shirt. Bella propped herself up into a sitting position to give Hermione access to her breasts. Hermione began to lick and suck each breast stroking and picking at her nipples as she attacked them. It pushed Bella over the edge and she fell back as she came. Hermione kept riding her nearing her own second orgasm. Bella became too sensitive and pushed her down on the bed taking Hermione's clit in her mouth. Hermione came quickly as Bella lavished her with kisses. Bella removed the toy and the rest of her clothes and climbed up her glistening body kissing her along the way.

"You're fucking amazing baby. So dirty….so hot. I never thought I would want a mudblood so bad but you make my body sing for you."

Hermione rolled them over pinning Bella's hands over her head, "You make me so dirty baby. I have had more than my share of raped by the big bad Death Eater fantasies but you make me want to play them out. Fuck you're good." She leaned down and stole a kiss. "I didn't heal myself after the ball. I wanted that ache all day. I sat in front of the whole school hiding bite marks and scratches, aching from your touch."

"Such a dirty little whore. So beautiful. I hope you didn't have plans for the evening lover because I have no intention of letting you go anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I am still a bit stuck on that pesky plot thing but we are moving along a little. I hate to sound like a broken record but watch out...smut below.

Thank you for the faves and follows. Mad love to Wild artemis, Asher Henry, Tiedupinagoodway, .raven, Darkshadow-lord, greeneleka, LethalPoison, ScOut4It, kiarcheo. You guys rock. Reviews are my Scooby snacks.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter Three

Hermione woke to the growl of her stomach. She was starving. She looked down at the woman entangled with her. They still needed to talk about everything and get her up to speed with the new form of communication. She wondered if it was completely crass to patronus a house elf to send breakfast. Bella's lips began to trail kisses down her chest.

"Good morning. Do you think Dumbledore will be offended if we use one of his elves to fetch us some tea and a proper fry up?"

Hermione smiled, "you read my mind. I think that might be a breach of security, plus Dobby is the only elf that answers my calls. The rest are too afraid I am going to try and make them wear clothing. If he sees me lying with you he will pee himself and then promptly pop off to tell Harry."

"That's the little bugger that knocked Lucius on his ass. The big fearsome Lucius Malfoy losing to a house elf. Wish someone had thought to bring a camera."

Bellatrix had moved to her stomach and was nibbling her way down when an all black owl appeared carrying a small package. Hermione opened it and found bread, cheeses, pears and some sausage. There was also a note reading, "I canceled your classes stating you were ill. You once again owe me. It can be paid with a full pensive of last night's activities or covering my patrols for the next week. –S-" Hermione sighed and handed Bella the note. The older witch laughed.

"It always amazed me how many girls let that man in their panties. How does Dumbledore let him lurk around the students?"

"He limits him to students of age who have useful information"

"I wonder what the world would do if they knew their esteemed Headmaster let the fox in the coop for the good of the war."

"Unless you knew it to be true, would you ever believe that Severus is sleeping with anyone, especially as many women as he does."

"Dark, moody, mysterious and dangerous….it sells every time."

Hermione ran her hand along Bella's hip, "Clearly"

They stretched out on the bed and divvied up their basket of goodies, occasionally teasing the other with the food. Bellatrix was a hedonist at heart and it showed as she ate. It was so rare that someone was sexy eating but Bella attacking a pear was a beautiful sight and Hermione couldn't resist licking the juices from her fingers, chin and lips. At some point during the night Bella had started a fire and cast warming spells which protected them both from the cold but they snuggled in the blankets enjoying the warmth and the touch. Hermione spent the morning explaining the cloths and how the worked.

"So I attach it to any cloak and it will meld with it?"

"Only if you use the binding spell Minerva created. Once it's bound then you use the passphrase to activate it."

"Ok but is that really the passphrase?"

"Even though the cloth will be hidden on the inside of your cloak I still didn't want to take a chance on it being discovered. I needed a phrase that I knew would never be spoken by the Death Eaters accidentally."

"A five ounce bird cannot carry a one pound coconut? What the hell does it mean?"

"It means no one is going to accidentally guess your passphrase. Just go with me on this one. There are two more inserts. One for Lucius and one for Narcissa."

"Don't trust Draco?"

"Nope. Can you blame us? He is sharing the Dark Lord's bed. It's hard to see clearly when you give up so much power in between the sheets."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yes. The things I let you do to me, the way I surrender to you…I am just glad that I am not the decision maker for the Order. I would probably let you get away with anything when you have me on my back."

"That's how I like you, submissive and attentive."

Hermione tackled the older witch and cast a binding spell on her hands tying them to the headboard. She pressed her thigh and hip against Bella's dripping center. She locked her leg between hers to make sure they both got ample friction.

"You just have to be contrary don't you mudblood?"

"It's in my nature." Hermione slowly ground against her a few times loving the feel the pressure on her clit. Bella bucked in response and tried to increase the friction and angel. Hermione took a page from her book and slapped her thigh.

"I set the pace slut"

Bella gasped and Hermione could feel her become wetter in response. Hermione knew Bella would like it for the same reasons she did. When you are the one who always has to be perfect, in control, knowledgeable, and an unflappable leader it felt so good to surrender. There was an inherit joy in being the weak one, obeying commands and surrendering your power. Hermione began to slowly grind against her. She took her time drawing Bella's pleasure out, nibbling on various parts of her body as they both took pleasure in the steady motion. She could feel her orgasm building. She had never submitted to anyone like she had with this woman and she had never had anyone willing to submit to her like this. She twisted a nipple watching Bella hiss when the pain hit her. She followed up her hands with her mouth giving pleasure after pain. She summoned the knife that Bella had used the night before and ran the blade down Bella's cheek, mirroring the older witch's actions. She reached down and pulled leg around her waist which increase the friction between them and gave Hermione better access. The first blow was soft. She needed to confirm she could wield the blade without her cutting her lover. Once she was assured that she could deliver her love without slicing into the beautiful skin she rained blows on Bella's thigh and ass, punctuating each blow with another buck of her hips. Bella began to pull against her bindings begging her for release. Hermione was too close to address Bella yet and wrapped her arms tight locking Bella to her so she could ride her to climax. Bella was whimpering and thrusting against her desperate to get off.

Hermione summoned the toy and put it on. It felt incredible. She stroked herself a few times enjoying the feel of her hand pumping up and down the length. She looked down at the woman lying beneath her. Bella was enjoying the attention and spread her legs inviting Hermione to take her.

"So the little mudblood wants to show how tough she is. Let's see what you got baby."

Hermione groaned and settled between her legs slowly entering her as she savored the feel of being swallowed by her tight walls. It was exquisite. She spent a few moments still, buried deep inside her older lover before she withdrew again. Bella moaned and goaded her on.

"More…I need more. Show me how strong you are mudblood. You want control you need to take it. Right now you are just a little slut wearing Daddy's cock. If you want me to submit to you then you need to make me!"

Hermione thrust hard bottoming out in the dark witch. She pulled Bella up around her waist to get more leverage and Bella instinctually responded by wrapping her legs around her.

"You need this you crazy slut. You know you do. You know that fool Rod has never fucked you this good. He will never make you feel like I do. Neither will your Dark Lord. No one takes care of you like I do, no one ever will. You are mine."

She set about making sure Bella knew exactly who was in control. She loved the feel of her body slapping up against Bella's clit as she pounded her with each thrust. She focused on her strokes making sure that each one was hard, deep and true and watched as the killer's walls crumbled before her. Bellatrix was tossing her head side to side unable to do anything but take the onslaught from her younger lover.

"You are so tight baby. Such a beautiful slut. I know you will kill for me but show me you will come for me. Your cunt feels so good. Tell me….tell me how much you like this. Tell me I own you. I want to hear you."

"Uh Uh Uh fuck sooooo good. Don't stop please don't stop so close…..HERMIONE!"

Having the tables turned and watching Bellatrix Lestrange, assassin/Death Eater, explode and call her name was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. She dropped her hand down rubbing her clit to prolong and intensify the orgasm. She saw tears falling down the witch's cheeks and she unbound the woman and pulled her close allowing her to find comfort as she rode out the last waves. Bella buried her head into her neck and pulled her tight.

"My sweet little mudblood….you are so good to me. I have no idea why we connect so well but you are amazing. Promise me you are mine. Promise."

"I promise baby. Yours."

Hermione removed the toy and the two curled up to nap before Bella needed to return to her master.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione headed back to the school via the whomping willow entrance. She double checked to make sure the coast was clear before exiting and made it into the building before she was even noticed. A few students greeted her stating they hope she felt better. She tried to keep her distance despite the scourgify spell she cast to clean the scent of her lover off her. She headed up to her quarters for a shower and change and then ordered up some food from the elves. Dobby appeared and brought her a feast for ten. She knew she needed to report in but there was nothing pressing and she was starving. Just as she was about to dig in she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to find Dumbledore, McGonigall and Snape. That explained the meal for ten. She was all for fair treatment of house elves but the thoughts she was thinking about Dobby were homicidal enough to set S.P.E.W. back even further. He could have warned her.

She expanded her table and conjured additional chairs and sat down to break bread with her coworkers and conspirators. For the first few minutes she ignored them completely while she channeled her inner Ron and tried to eat her way through the table.

"Glad to see your appetite has returned after your debilitating illness this morning"

She took a swallow of her pumpkin juice, "much better sir. It must have just been a small bout of it" She didn't know what illness she had so she tried to stay as vague as possible.

"Severus told us you ate something that had disagreed with you" Minerva said smugly. She could see the knowing smiles on all three of her companions.

"Frequently. Shall we cut to the chase? I met with Bella this time and we discussed…"

Severus snorted and Hermione threw a roll at him

"As I was saying we discussed the necessary arrangements and tasks to get them free and secure the Horcruxes. Bella is going to conjure a cup that is a replica of the Hufflepuff cup in case the Dark Lord decides to move it. He will obviously know if he handles it himself but the only other person who would sense the forgery is Harry so the gamble is worth it. We should get the cup in the next few weeks. They just need to be able to get to their vault to remove it and he-who-is-Draco's-snuggle-buddy is running low on funds so they should be sent on a bank run soon. The big problem will be getting the cup from them. Every run for the money is the same. Naricssa, equipped with two small carry bags with undetectable extension charms and weight reduction charms, will be escorted by a squad of Death Eaters to Gringotts. She will be able to smuggle in the cup with ease as the bags won't be checked on the way in. Once she fills the bags they will be magically sealed. She will then be escorted all the way to the Dark Lord's throne where the bags will be emptied in front of the Dark Lord and counted. We have to sort out how to get the cup from her unnoticed. We can't leave it in the bag and because it is a horcrux it can't be transfigured into something else. We need to find a way to hide a shiny cup in plain sight."

The Headmaster stroked his beard while he deliberated on the question, "An interesting dilemma Hermione, but I think we can sort this out. Now how much do we need to worry about your relationship with Mrs. Lestrange….or should I call her Ms. Black."

"I believe she will be Black by the time this is over sir and I don't know. We have a strong connection but as I am sure you are aware, pillow talk means nothing in the real world. We will have to see if there is a relationship once we conclude this matter."

Albus looked as though he wanted to press the issue but Minerva switched the topic back to planning their heist. After they finished their meeting Minerva stayed back to talk to Hermione a little longer. Hermione pulled out a nice cabernet she had been saving and the two sat down to talk about Hermione's latest meeting.

"So it was Bellatrix this time?"

"Yes….. and it was intense."

"I noticed you hesitate when it came to answering Albus' question. What is going on?"

"I don't know. Essentially we meet, we have crazy monkey sex and then one of us leaves. Hell the first time I was with her sister at the same time, the same sister I ended up on my knees for roughly a week later. I have no idea what it is. When I am with her we swear the moon and the stars to each other but how much of it is hookup hormones and how much is real? I barely know her and what I do know does not scream relationship material. She is a homicidal, prejudiced psychopath who acts as Voldemort's assassin. She has hurt almost everyone I know and love in some way and she calls me mudblood as a term of endearment. Yet when I am with her I can't stop myself from wanting her. I lose myself to her and I think it's the same for her. I imagine bedding me was just a spot of fun for her and Narcissa. I don't think they expected the attraction to be so strong between us. Who knows….I swore I was hers, she swore she was mine. Tomorrow we may be facing each other down on a battlefield if this all goes south. How clichéd….love at first fuck. I know this must sound crazy… I have bedded her twice I am falling for the devil's right hand."

"Not crazy Hermione, dangerous but not crazy. I was once in love with the devil himself. The trick is to protect yourself from the inevitable heartbreak. I hope something comes out this but I speak from experience when I say it is almost impossible for you to carry on with someone like Bellatrix without losing yourself and possibly everyone around you."

"The devil? You and….?"

"Yes, Tom and I were together quite a few years back. Don't look at me like that he had hair then…and a nose. He was actually quite handsome. Handsome and brilliant. I was pulled in by the allure of his darkness and mystique. Our time together was exciting and our passion was unquenchable but I eventually had to choose between losing myself to evil or ending our relationship. I chose the light. Tom's darkness would have overwhelmed me. Tom never yielded to my heart….or his for that matter. Maybe your light can mold Bellatirx into a new woman. Preferably one you can bring to the holidays without her poisoning the guests."

Both women chuckled at the thought and Minerva continued.

"Hermione, I understand that passion often results in false promises but if this turns into more I will stand by you. Just keep in mind that it is hard to stay objective when one's libido is so inflamed"

"No kidding. I….I have never been one who was shy in the bedroom but bloody hell Minerva! The things we do to each other, say to each other are so dirty. I have no idea how to build a relationship around what we do with each other."

"Then don't. Enjoy yourselves. Eventually you will have to spend time around each other with your clothes on. Once you do you will be able to determine if the connection is purely physical or if you actually have more between you."

"You are right of course. Right now I can't keep my hands off her long enough to talk to her. Not to mention there is the added complication of Narcissa."

"Hermione, the Black sisters were always known for sharing everything. There were, needless to say, rumors as to how close they were. Especially Narcissa and Bellatrix. Andy avoided their games for the most part but I have a feeling she might have shared a lover or two with Bellatrix before she met Ted. If you end up with Bellatrix you are going to have to accept Narcissa as an occasional visitor."

"I will just have to suffer through."

"I have never desired the company of another woman but I imagine that gaining the attention of a woman as beautiful as Narcissa isn't much of a burden"

"No certainly not. She is also quite...adventurous. I have a feeling that I am going to have my hands full."

"Indeed my dear."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione gave the new messaging system a test run. She sent a message to all three of them just saying she was testing the system. A few hours later she received her first response.

_Why on earth would a bird carry a coconut? Your contraption works but frankly I would prefer to communicate with someone more fitting of my stature - L_

Hermione read the message and rolled her eyes. Only Lucius could still be a pretentious prick while using a covert messaging system. A few minutes later another message came through.

_He really does have his charms. - N_

At least she knew Lucius and Narcissa were up but running she didn't hear back from Bellatrix that night. The next day after classes she felt the book warm up. She looked inside.

_What are you wearing? -B_

_Teaching robes and a proper skirt and blouse._

_Go somewhere private. - B_

_I will be back in my rooms in an hour but it's my office hours._

_Are you with anyone? - B_

_No, but a student can walk in at any time._

_Unbutton your robes - B_

_No! Someone could see me. _

_Do it-B._

Hermione unbuttoned her robes.

_What are you wearing? _

_Nothing - B_

_What are you doing?_

_Touching myself and thinking about you crying my name. - B_

Hermione shift in her chair a little and hiked her skirt up a little. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

_Are your robes unbuttoned? - B_

_Yes. _

_Unbutton your blouse -B_

_I can't what if someone walks in._

_They will know how lucky I am. Just a little bit.-B_

Hermione unbuttoned the first few buttons and looked down to see her black lace bra. She used her free hand to play with her nipple while writing Bella back.

_I want to see you again._

_Soon my sweet little slut. Tweak your nipple hard, like it was me. -B_

_Fuck. So good baby._

_Pull your panties off -B_

Hermione pulled off her panties and hiked up her skirt so she wouldn't get it wet.

_I am dripping. I need you so bad._

_Touch yourself - B_

Hermione started rubbing herself, capturing her clit between two fingers. She shuddered with pleasure at the contact.

_Are you doing it? - B_

_Yes. _

_Finger yourself. Bury your hand in that sweet little cunt and think about what I am going to do to you next time I see you. -B_

_Do it. You do it too. I want you to come with me._

Neither woman wrote another word for the next five minutes. Hermione was trying to stay quiet and gave a small whimper as she came. She pulled out her fingers and licked them clean. She was still horny.

_I still need you._

_They are doing raids tonight. I will volunteer. Go to our place. -B_

_I don't want you killing for me._

_I kill for pleasure, but I would murder every man, woman and child between here and Scotland if the result would be me between those delicious thighs of yours. Go! -B_

Hermione cleaned herself up and let Minerva know she had a meeting that might run late. The older witch gave her a knowing smile and told her to be careful. Hermione snuck out and headed out to the shack. She went upstairs to the room they used and began to clean it up. If she was going to be spending time here she needed the place to be nicer. Two hours later the entire upstairs of the shack had been repaired and cleaned. The master bedroom even had a nice fire going. She stripped down and looked in the mirror. She still had some bruises fading. She pressed against a bruise on her hip and moaned at the ache. She laid down in the bed and closed her eyes. She imagined that her hands were Bella's as she began to stroke herself again. She was rubbing her clit when she heard the steps creak. She looked up and saw Bellatrix coming down the hall. She spread her legs further letting her lover get a good view.

"You couldn't wait for me baby? Look at that beautiful pussy, dripping for me."

Bella slowly let the dress she was wearing fall to the ground followed by her undergarments. She crawled into the bed a ran her finger up and down Hermione's slit. She removed the finger and let it glisten in the light of the fire.

"Beautiful. You started without me, don't you know that you belong to me mudblood. That cunt doesn't get used unless I ok it. Understand?"

"Yes. Please...I need you."

Bella leaned down and kissed her, spreading her open and dipping in with her tongue. Hermione had expected to be taken rough and the gentle exploration was both a surprise and welcome. She melted under Bella's attentions. Each soft swipe of her lover's tongue sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. Bellatrix kissed, nibbled and licked her while murmuring her need to her.

"My sweet mudblood, you are so beautiful. Mine….you are mine now. Wider…just move right mmmmm….there. You taste so good baby. Such a beautiful girl."

Hermione lay back closing her eyes and enjoyed the feather light ministrations. Bella was so tender and so nasty at the same time. She knew that this was the equivalent of flowers and candlelight for Bellatrix and the gesture worked. She surrendered herself to the witch, letting her concerns fall away and fully accepting that whatever was to come of this was meant to be. She pulled at Bella who was annoyed at the interruption until she realized what Hermione was motioning for. Bella repositioned herself lying on top of Hermione and resumed her worship of her young lover. Hermione now had access to Bella as well and the two began to explore each other. They would nibble, lick and suck on different spots gauging the other's reaction. Bella shivered when nails were run on her thigh...Hermione gasped as teeth raked her tender clit. Hermione had never had anyone explore her so thoroughly and had never felt comfortable enough lowering her guard to allow anyone this much freedom. The night was spent exchanging caresses and kisses. When dusk turned into dawn Hermione kissed her lover goodbye and headed back to the castle to prepare for class. Before it had been dirty sex, which she was good with, but now she was attaching emotion to this and she was scare. The tenderness they showed each other had changed the dynamic some and she didn't know what was going to happen. She really needed to speak to Minerva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So at which point are we going to get around to saving the world Hermione?"

"Minerva, please…I know we didn't get any planning done. I am having an issue here just work with me."

"Very well, although it does seem to me there has to be more you do than shag? Shouldn't we at least have a plan for the cup by now?"

"We are going to work on something through the spelled cloaks."

"You mean the device you used to have…I actually don't know what to call it…while you were hosting your planning hours?"

"Hey you were supposed to be my ear in my time of need."

"Fair enough. So you are starting to fall for her my dear?"

"Before it was just sex. Dirty sex. Good sex…..really fucking fantastic sex….ama.."

"I get the picture…please continue"

"Anyways, between Bella and Narcissa this was just me getting my nasty on. Bella keeps telling me I am hers, but I haven't really accepted it or believed. It has been a possession of my body but I was still somewhat successfully defending my heart, but it but last night…last night was different. We were lovers. I don't like having my feelings out there on this."

"Hermione, when a woman gives her body it is usually impossible for her not to give a piece of her heart and her soul. It is our nature to love. You aren't going into this blind, you know this is a reaction to your intimacy. There is no way you can shut down your emotions, just try and stay focused and keep in mind that this may all just be an illusion."

"I know Minerva…I know. Now I guess we need to make a plan to rob the Blacks"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I have been playing around with the plot and adding a few things. The story will still be relatively short but the next few chapters have grown longer. I write most of my stuff on my phone using email and remote log in to my work computer to load them up. Please forgive typos, any butchering of the English language and any craziness that autocorrect may have come up with.

Thank you for the faves and follows. Mad love to Wild artemis, Asher Henry, Another Girl Grasping, Miztickow, .raven, Darkshadow-lord, LethalPoison, ScOut4It, kiarcheo and helenabonbon. Reviews make me gleefully return to the keyboard humming tunes of joy.

I really haven't had a chance to read much since I am now writing in whatever free time I get but Asher has some banging HP stories and Another Girl Grasping is a role model for awesome smuttiness. The Dance which she did with greeneleka (another page to definitely hit) was fantastic.

Warning: No Kids! Still dirty! Actually if you have any sense of decency whatsoever you should just scroll right past the first section. I am working on Chapter 5 now and honestly there is one scene where I am pretty sure I should erase it and then burn my computer. I really hope I don't hit that too far point on the filth.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 4

"So exactly how are we pulling this off tomorrow?"

"Muggle magic" she whispered as she slowly ground against Narcissa's fingers. The sheen of perspiration coated their bodies as they curled up together in the bed. She felt a second set of fingers enter her from behind.

"Muggles don't have magic my sweet."

"Exactly Bella...they have to improvise. We are seriously over thinking this. We are just going to adapt the clothing to hide the cup."

Narcissa pulled her hair exposing her neck for her teeth and tongue, "that would be magic...where exactly does the muggle part come in?"

Bella pushed into her and held still as her fingers were joined by Narcissa's.

"Fuck...how do you expect me to think with both of you inside me?"

"Explain when we are done. For now just open up like a good little slut." Narcissa moved her thumb rubbing Hermione's clit while they thrust in and out of her together. When she had shown up a few hours earlier she hadn't been expecting both sisters and she had been thoroughly used since then. Bella pulled out and Narcissa added another finger. Hermione groaned in disappointment at the loss.

"Pull her leg further around you Cissy, I want to see how tight that ass is." Hermione cried out at the violation. She was overwhelmed with both pleasure and pain as Bella's finger explored virgin territory. She soon focused on the pleasure and snother was added after she adapted to the first. The sisters alternated their thrusts always pushing her towards the other. It was exquisite torture as they eventually matched each other and filling her completely.

"You really are such a sweet little fuck Hermione. The rougher we get with you the harder you come. My sister is lucky to have such a dirty little whore for a plaything."

"Oh fuck she is so tight Cissy. You like that baby? You nasty girl...you're bleeding a little from the fucking I am giving you. You like that? You like bleeding for me?"

"Holy fuck! Yes! I feel like the two of you are pulling me apart. So good...harder. Fucking tear me up baby."

They both increased their pace filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping skin and grunts of pleasure as they worked Hermione into a frenzy. Narcissa added a fourth finger stretching and punishing Hermione as she pumped into her hard trying to keep pace with her sister. Hermione clawed her back in response drawing blood and pulling her closer. Bella wrapped her arm around Hermione grasping her throat constricting a little but not completely cutting off the airway.

"Fuck! My tight little mudblood...you like that don't you. You twisted little bitch. You like taking us both. You fucking love being ravaged by us don't you. The rougher the better. Come for me my sweet little whore"

She tightened her grip on Hermione's throat as she came. The lack of air made her orgasm in a way she never experienced. Stars were shooting before her eyes as her body exploded. Bella quickly released her airway once she climaxed and she gasped for breath. The pain, physicality and danger of the act brought Hermione to an emotional high as well as a physical one. She broke down crying from pleasure and the raw emotional vulnerability of what they had done. Bellatrix and Narcissa held her tight covering her in kisses and whispering promises of safety to her as she came down.

"You are such a good girl Hermione. We will take care of you. It's ok...just let go." Narcissa held her close while Bella kissed her tears away. She knew she was completely bent for loving her time with them and loving their abuses but it fed her soul and her dark desires. They were gentle with her as she calmed from the storm of emotions. Bella started to use her wand to heal her.

"No. Leave it. I want to feel the pain."

"Baby, I was rough on you...so was Cissy. You won't be able to move if I don't."

"Do it before I leave but let me feel your darkness for now."

Narcissa captured her lips as Bella kissed her between her shoulder blades. In some twisted way she felt more loved than she ever had been. In a twisted and dark way she was more loved than she had been.

Narcissa leaned forward and softly whispered in her ear, "You are a beautiful woman Hermione. You suit my sister well. I am glad she found you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Narcissa put the fake cup in the bags and headed out of her quarters. Her escort for the trip was Rowle, Crabbe, Goyle, Thicknesse, and Amycus and Alecto Carrow. They apparated to Diagon Alley and walked over to Gringotts with her escort surrounding her. She could feel the stares from the shoppers. The buzz of whispers filled her ears.

"…..heard son and husband dead"

"…..you know who's whore…."

"…..family is evil….."

She knew the rumors. Many thought she was now sleeping with the Dark Lord to stay alive. She wondered what they would say if they knew her back was scratched to shreds by the great hope of the light or what they would think if they knew Draco was the one the saddled with the task of pleasing the Dark Lord. She wondered what kind of parent they would think she was to allow it. She knew her son was fine but she hated that he had to whore himself to the Dark Lord. The Malfoy and Black lines both practiced primal magics and they took their pleasure where it was found. Her son would be stronger because of his time with the Dark Lord. Narcissa didn't let the whispers bother her. She held her head high and entered the bank acting as if she owned the place. She walked over to one of the goblins and requested access to her funds. The small cart only had room for three passengers and the Carrows escorted her down to her vault. The trick was a cloak that hid the prize. No one would be the wiser. She threw a bag at the Carrows and headed towards the cup. She put the fake on the shelf next to the real one. She was getting ready to hide the second cup when she heard someone approaching. She turned knocking the real cup into the bag and started shoveling handfuls of galleons on top of it to cover it.

"Hurry up Cissy, we don't have all day."

Alecto sat next to her filling the bag with her. Narcissa tried to convince her to help Amycus finish up but she wouldn't leave. Narcissa sealed the bag while Alecto watched and the three left the vault. The problem came when Alecto took the bag from her and Amycus carried the other. Narcissa really needed to be the one holding the bag according to their plans. They rode back up the cart line to where the others were waiting. Rowle and Thicknesse exited the bank first making sure the coast was clear and then the others followed. There was anti-apparition wards set up around the bank so they had to get further down the alley before they could apparate. A scream rang through the alley as Narcissa walked out with the others.

"YOU! Where is your sister? Where is that bitch that took my son from me?" A clearly intoxicated Molly Weasley had stormed up to Narcissa and slapped her hard. "You walk around so high and mighty. Everyone knows that you spread your legs to earn your keep with Him! Where is she Naricssa? She took my Percy from me."

Bill came up and tried to pull Molly away. He had met her for lunch with Fleur so they could keep lookout not so she could drink half the bar to then square off with Narcissa Malfoy. He hadn't expected her to drink so much at the Leaky Cauldron and she was a handful. She clearly needed to cool off and sober up somewhere. Some of the goblins and bank employees came out to try and help resolve the fracas. Fleur was trying to pull Molly away but Molly pushed her knocking her to the ground and wound back to hit Narcissa again. Naricssa ducked out of the way and the blow hit Alecto who dropped her bag and pulled her wand. The other Death Eaters did the same circling around Narcissa and the bags. Bill pulled Molly away while she screamed epitaphs at the Death Eaters and several of the wizarding agents for the bank stood between them. Alecto looked down at Fleur who was still down from Molly's attack and laughed. She reached out her hand acting as though she was going to help her up and then grabbed the bags next to her, stepping over her kicking her as they walked off.

When they arrived at the Manor the escort went straight to the throne room and waited before the Dark Lord. Narcissa put her shields up and steadied her breathing. Explaining to one of the most evil wizards ever born why his Horcrux was in the bag is not what she wanted to spend her afternoon doing. They unsealed the first bag and poured out the galleons. She held her breath as they opened the next one and poured the galleons out. It took years of training not to sigh with relief as the last galleon hit the floor. They had still managed to make the switch. She owed Molly a Christmas card for her quick thinking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did the goblins notice?"

"I think they might of but frankly they hate the Dark Lord and they trust Fleur and I enough to know that whatever we did wouldn't come back to them. We had to do something to get that Carrow bitch to drop the bag." Fleur had healed the superficial wounds from Molly's 'attack'. Bill was kneeling over the bag next to Fleur removing the last of the protections on it. They were two of the best curse breakers Gringotts had in years and the simple protections on the bag were no match. The real question was would anyone notice the spells on the identical bag were slightly different. It would only be perceptible if you were looking for it. Swapping the bags was easy enough once that had Alecto drop the bag. The plan was to have Narcissa drop it and switch it out for the real bag while Narcissa was verbally sparing with Molly. The change had required them to alter the plan and intensify the fight. They security wizards and goblins had dispersed within the Death Eaters to add additional security which created a risk of the goblins apprehending them. Hermione decided muggle magic was the easiest way to counteract real magic. A spell was added to Fleur's robes giving her the ability to hide the bag. Muggle magicians used misdirection to make their tricks work and no one would look away from a fight with Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy to pay attention to Fleur. No one paid her any mind when she went down. Narcissa had described the bag in enough detail that they created a matching fake and filled they it with galleons. Dumbledore provided the funds and would just replace them with the funds from the Black vault.

They emptied the bag and found the cup on the bottom.

"A cup? He really put his soul in a cup?"

Molly looked at the object and shuddered as she touched it, "It feels dark. If we are letting that bitch go this better be worth it."

Snape came by and picked the cup up later that evening. He promised Molly that it was well worth it and returned to Hogwarts with the precious cargo. The four sat and stared at it. Finally Hermione took the sword. A black cloud so thick it looked as if it was dripping ink appeared out of the cup and addressed her.

"_I know you Hermione Granger. Never good enough, you never will be. It doesn't matter how many spells you learn you will always be a mudblood. That's why you like it when they call you that, you like being called a mudblood while the use you. Deep down you know that is what you are good for. A whore to the Death Eaters. You always just wanted to belong. You want respect from your friends. You know you don't deserve that respect. They will hate you, they will leave you. Once they know what you are they will turn their backs on you. You will be alone. Always alone."_

Hermione ran at the cup and stabbed it. The Sword of Gryffindor punctured through the cup destroying it and the cloud dissipated. Hermione fell to her knees and began to sob.

"It is right. They will hate me."

"You will not be alone Hermione" Minerva wrapped her arms around the crying girl and held her. She knew the cup was right about the Order. Everyone in the room knew. They would be angry when they found out Hermione had been bedding the Black sisters. "You will have us. You will always have us."

Snape did something no one expected. He sat down on the floor next to her and took her hand, "Hermione, I will agree with the fragmented and rather annoying object that Potter and Weasley may not handle this well but it is of no consequence. Do you know the things I have done in my life? The people standing here accept me despite my flaws. Your true friends will find a way to deal with it."

"You haven't shagged the killer of your friends and family."

"Actually I have."

Hermione's head popped up.

He nodded and continued, "I think you are aware that the Dark Lord prefers the company of young men although he has enjoyed his time with a fair lass now and again." He looked pointedly at Minerva "There was a time where I was the one who shared his bed"

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore who shook his head, "I am way too old for Tom and unlike Severus, I don't bed my students."

She wiped her tears away laughing and feeling a bit better, "Well at least I know I will be in good company when the Order shuns me. A bunch of pervs….the lot of you"

"Says the girl who likes being called dirty names"

"I am never living that down am I Severus?"

"Nope. I am going to be visualizing quite often. So hot."

"The light is being led by degenerates. We're doomed" Feeling better Hermione let Minerva guide her to the couch. It was hard knowing that she could lose her friends. She was going to headquarters for the weekend so maybe she could catch up with the boys and make the most of the time she had.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So how is it teaching?" Ron managed through a mouthful of food.

"It's nice. The Slytherins are prats but everyone else has been good about it. I thought the Gryffindors would expect favoritism but they haven't been bad at all"

"That's because you do play favorites. Between you and Minerva the mighty house of Gryffindor can do no wrong."

Both boys glared at the man. They still disliked him and the feeling was mutual.

"Well I have to offset you Severus. I would have thought that your grading would have improved due to your change in status but green and silver seems to run in your veins. "

"I can't help it if I am inclined to help what are clearly the best students the school has to offer." He left the table and headed into the study.

Hermione smirked at his dig but her smile fell as she saw Ron and Harry glaring at her.

"Honestly you two, you just have to accept he prides himself on spreading misery and then he is almost tolerable." She had no intention of filling them in on how entertaining Snape really was. They would end up letting everyone know and the Order would frown up his liberal interpretation of the bylaws regarding student/teacher interaction.

"You are pretty chummy with him." Harry held Snape responsible for Sirius' death. Hermione wasn't really sure how that worked out in his head but she understood that he would never stop hating him. Hermione never learned why Severus hated Harry but there was no question of his dislike for her friend.

"Harry, we are coworkers and we work together on Order issues, of course I am getting to know him. "

"What is going on with the Order? No one will tell us anything. Mum has been acting nutters for the last few weeks. Something is going on with her. If you know what's up you need to spill."

"Ron, there is nothing I can tell you."

"You are always keeping secrets from us now. You have only been a teacher for a few months and you act like you are better than us"

"No I don't and you guys know that. Look, I am sure there are things you know that you aren't telling me." They both looked very guilty "Guys, the Order is compartmentalized for a reason. It protects the members and its secrets better when projects are worked on separately. The Order has been set up like this for its whole existence. Each project works on its own with only a few members knowing everything. I know very little of what you do here and I don't get angry at the Headmaster and Professor McGonigall because I am being kept out of the loop. You know we are keeping the Horcruxes a secret from almost all of the Order and the only reason so many know about them is because you decided to share the information with people. Look what a mess that caused. We were swearing people to oaths for days. This isn't any different."

They grumbled their agreement.

"Bloody hell we are bored here though. We train and train but we are almost never allowed out. They are too worried we will get into trouble or be attacked. We can't really look for anything on the Horcruxes here. The library is limited and frankly….well you always did that. Mostly we practice. Something is going on though. They have stepped up our training schedule and are acting like we may be going to war soon. We are getting close aren't we?"

"Maybe Harry."

They headed into the study for the meeting. They knew that the spies weren't among those who were in on the mission to the Manor or Voldemort would have been expecting her at the ball. Everyone else was fair game and they were holding back a great deal of information from the Order members. This was a full meeting and as Dumbledore began to go through inconsequential information dressed up to sound important interspersed by bold faced lies, Hermione looked around the room looking for the spies. The one in the upper ranks was the most important but she searched for anyone who could have turned.

She couldn't imagine they would be a Weasley. They were the poster children for anti-establishmentarianism. They were the wizarding equivalent of hippies. Hermione tried to imagine Arthur with long hair and John Lennon glasses waxing poetic on Kerouac. After spending a good ten minutes mentally dressing up the family in various bad seventies regalia she felt a nudge in her head. She looked over to Severus who rolled his eyes. She had let her walls drop and he had been snooping again. Properly chastised for her flight of whimsy Hermione went back to her job.

She had learned occlumency but her legilimency was dreadful. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonigall were doing surface scans on those not well trained in occlumency. All of the Order members had been training but the three of them were good enough that only an extremely well trained occlumens would sense them as long as the stayed on the surface. Hermione always made sure to keep her secrets deep around them because she was susceptible even with her training. Snape had just caught a glimpse of her vision of the hippy dippy Weaselys Hermione, Molly, Bill and Fleur were to look for cues from the attendees. The various groups and projects were going to be provided false information and hopefully they would see if any of it came to fruition. Unfortunately the information they had to give would be information that Voldemort would act on as they had no one on the inside to let them know what information he gleaned. Bella and Narcissa would never relay that information back to them. Now that the cup was gone, the spy in the upper ranks was their greatest leverage.

Augusta and Neville Longbottom were sitting in the far corner and Hermione immediately dismissed them. She expected they were going to be first in line with their wands drawn when they found out Hermione was Bella's bedmate. The brutal torture of Neville's parents made sure that he would never cross over. That section of the room was where the students from the D.A. that had graduated were situated. Harry and Ron had done a good job recruiting and brought some new blood. Luna and Ginny had come over from Hogwarts for the night. The rest of the school would think they were in detention with McGonigall and their absence wouldn't be noticed. The rest all had their day jobs but many of them were working full time on Order missions as well. Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas had both taken paper shuffling jobs at the Ministry. Lee Jordan was working with the twins full time. Hannah Abbot was running the Leaky Cauldron now and she seemed to be quite affectionate towards Neville. Hannah had been allowing the Order to use the rooms for meeting from time to time. Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan and Cormac McClaggen had all made Auror and were finishing up their training. Justin Finch-Fletchly was working for his father's finance firm but was still working with the Order. He said he would take a job in the wizarding world once you-know-who was gone. Angelina Johnson was playing with the Harpies and her friend Alicia Spinnet was working at Jimmy Kiddel's wand shop. With Olivander still missing, he was the only wand maker in Diagon Alley and there was a shortage of wands. His wands were inferior to Olivander but Alicia had spent six months after graduation learning from a Chinese master and was quickly picking up the trade. She had been at it for less than a year and people were already requesting Kiddel's apprentice's wands.

Hermione had a serious dislike of McClaggen. He was an arrogant prick who only made Auror due to his family's connections. He would have fit in well with Draco and his cronies and she could see him selling out if it suited him. Justin was out as he was a muggleborn and Hannah was too nice to be a spy. Susan, like Neville, had a background that precluded her from it. Her whole family had been killed by Death Eaters. Seamus, Dean and Ernie were also ones to keep an eye on. They were motivated and trying to gain some traction in the Ministry. She couldn't imagine Fred's girlfriend selling out the Order so she ruled out Angelina. Alicia was very vocal in her opposition so for now she would be lowered down the list as well. She knocked out Lee due to his friendships. She could feel Snape prodding and she let him see her thoughts. He didn't make a face which for Snape was glowing approval.

She looked over at the Tonks family. She had been trying to avoid looking that way all evening. Andromeda strongly resembled Bellatrix and even Narcissa in her features. Her eyes were what were different. Her eyes were soft and generous unlike her siblings. Across the board, Black women were hot. Hermione wondered if Andromeda was as adventurous as her sisters. Minerva had said they liked to share. She wondered what an evening with all three sisters would be like and started to envision be taken by all three at once. She didn't realize that her perusal had been noticed until Nymphadora raised an eyebrow to her. Hermione closed her eyes for a second and sighed. Tonks knew she liked girls and now caught her checking out her mother. She opened her eyes and the witch turned her hair red and winked at her. Great. Tonks leaned over and whispered in Remus' ear and the werewolf gave Hermione a surprised look. She shook her head no and let her attention wander elsewhere. She was going to get grief from the couple later. They loved ribbing her and getting busted like that was going to give them fuel for weeks.

Mundungus Fletcher was easily at the top of everyone's list. The shifty thief had his uses but everyone knew the man always had a price. He unfortunately was among the members that knew about the Horcruxes so he was definitely in the running. Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle sat near him along with an older woman that Hermione remembered being Harry's neighbor Ms. Figg. Hagrid was using a love seat as a chair and Harry and Ron had pulled up chairs near where he was sitting. Hagrid could be leaking information accidentally, he was easily duped as he proved during their first year, but Narcissa had indicated it was a willing spy. She knew nothing about Diggle and Doge and she would have to leave them to Dumbledore and McGonigall. Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting with Proudfoot and Savage, two Aurors that had been guarding Hogwarts on and off since their fifth year. She didn't know much about the Aurors and added both of them to the list. None of them except for Mundungus knew about the Horcruxes so she knew they weren't the upper ranks spy.

She put her mental list in order with Mundungus and Cormac on top as spies with Mundungus being the main spy. She couldn't really imagine any of the others doing it. They had all fought with the Order or the D.A. at some point during the war and many had lost family members to the Death Eaters. She wondered if they didn't have something or someone bugging them. She thought about Rita Skeeter's success gleaning information during the Triwizard Tournament. They said it was someone she didn't expect…..she threw out her mental list and started over again with everyone on it. Whoever it was had to have some occlumency training, be cool under pressure and have the ability to contact the Death Eaters without being suspected. Unfortunately the Order had been training all of their members and recruits which meant almost everyone fell within the first two and only the Order members at Hogwarts and permanently ensconced at Grimmauld Place weren't in regular contact with Death Eaters or their sympathizers. No one was acting suspicious except Mundungus and that was because he was casing the place and people for future robberies. They needed to get the Malfoys and Bellatrix out and they needed to do so soon.

They had the cup which only left their extraction and the snake. Bellatrix and Narcissa were able to leave the Manor but Draco and Lucius could not. Apparition was out and they were too well monitored to get their hands on or create a port key. They would have to come up with a way to get in the Manor and get them out while killing Nagini in the process. It made more sense to plan the final battle at the Manor at that time but with spies in their midst they would never be able to pull it off. It would have to be a covert mission and unfortunately the next party at the Manor wouldn't be until that summer for the solstice. They would have to find another way.

The meeting wrapped up and Hermione started heading up the stairs to her room. She was going to spend the night to give Harry and Ron some support and head back to school in the morning. She would still have plenty of time to prepare for classes on Monday. She barely made it up the first step when she was stopped.

"Oi Granger, you can't be serious"

"About what Tonks?"

"I saw you checking out my mum, come on now I know they have you locked up in that school but honestly, my mum?"

"She's hot" Hermione had no idea why she said that but she couldn't help herself.

"I will be sure to tell her that" And there was the rub, their silence would come at a price.

"I know you too well Nymphadora…what do you want?"

"Remus and I have our anniversary coming up and…."

"I am babysitting Teddy."

"Yup."

"What night?"

"Next Friday, Mum and Da are going away on Order business. You are absolutely the best! I promise not to tell anyone you completely perved out on my mother." Tonks hugged her tripping a bit in the process.

"Are we good?" Hermione didn't even notice Remus approach.

"You mean are you good blackmailing me into babysitting duty, absolutely. Drop Teddy off at the school though, I might as well get some grading done. I will swap out my patrol for the evening."

She headed back to the kitchen and convinced Minerva to take over her patrol for the night promising to tell her how she got blackmailed later. Bloody Blacks! She finally made it upstairs and went into Harry's room where she found the twins, Ron, Harry and Angelina.

"What's going on guys?"

"What did Tonks corner you about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Babysitting on Friday, you want to take my place?"

They all vigorously shook their heads. Teddy was only an infant and already rumored to be a terror. With a werewolf father and Metamorphmagus mother he was going to be a very powerful wizard in his own right when he got older. The Ministry had frowned upon them having a child and Teddy had been monitored by the Ministry at first to make sure he wasn't also a werewolf. She remembered how upset everyone was as the Ministry made their visits prodded and poking the boy. He certainly had a werewolf personality. She had entered Malfoy Manor alone and was not nearly as terrified as she was of spending the night with the infant. Fortunately none of them thought to ask how they convinced her to babysit the little monster.

"We are worried about mum Hermione. Bill and Fleur won't say anything either but they keep telling her it's for the best and the greater good. We heard them say it a couple of times. What's going on?"

"Ron, I can't tell you. Not now. When I do I hope you are still my friend. I hope you understand why we chose to do what we did but I can tell you now the fate of the war rests on what we are doing."

"I am the one fighting this war Hermione. I am the one this affects. I need to know! I am tired of people keeping things from me for the greater fucking good. That's what got Sirius killed. TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON. I AM TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE A CHILD" Harry had backed her against the wall and was inches from her face. She was afraid her friend was going to attack her.

"What do you expect when you act like one?"

All of sudden she felt his head on her shoulder and he began to sob. She collapsed to the floor pulling him down with her and letting him cry in her lap, "Get out. You too Ron."

The others left them alone and Harry looked up, "I am so sorry Hermione. I am so tired of this. There is so much going on that I don't know. Why can't I know what you are doing?"

"Because you would freak out. Harry I love you and your heart and passion is what will win this war but you do fall victim to your anger way too often."

"How bad is it?"

"Harry, I promise you that I am loyal to you until the end. You may not like what we have done or the choices I make but my loyalty is to you. I hope you will accept my choices Harry but I will understand if you don't"

"So it's fucking bad"

"Oh yeah." She kissed him on top of his head, "Harry, just keep in mind that war is ugly and people are complicated and that I will always love you"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Friday night came and so did the small hurricane named Teddy Lupin. Tonks thanked her profusely as Hermione grabbed the fidgeting bundle of chaos. She brought him to dinner at the Great Hall causing quite a stir. The students were whispering among themselves trying to sort out where the child came from and who he belonged to. She conjured a high chair near Severus just to add a little fuel to the fire much to the dismay of the Potion's Master. Teddy found his nose fascinating and kept trying to get out of his seat to grab at it. Overall dinner went well until Teddy got hold of some mashed potatoes which ended up in Hagrid's beard and all over Flitwick, Snape and Sinistra. The kids loved watching their professors get hit and were cheering loudly for Teddy. The cheering egged him on and he managed to hit the Headmaster with a banger. She grabbed the little monster, who was now receiving a standing ovation from the students, and brought him back to her quarters.

She set him up with crayons but he seemed more interested in eating them than coloring. She should have read up on the subject as she guessed he was too young to color. She had no idea what would entertain him. She tried conjuring a stuffed animal which he threw back at her. She then tried music which made him cry. No matter what she did he spent two hours in various stages of crying and temper tantrums, three trying to destroy her books and 40 minutes pulling on her hair before he finally fell asleep in her arms. She slept on the couch not changing her position for fear of waking the boy up. He woke her at five hungry and demanding food. She summoned a house elf and Dobby appeared. It turned out Dobby was perfect and young Teddy had found a friend. The boy spent the rest of the morning playing with the elf who was thrilled for the attention and adored him. Dobby conjured bubbles and created sparklers in the air amusing the boy no end. She decided she was officially disbanding S.P.E.W.

Tonks and Lupin arrived around 11:30 in the morning to pick their son up.

"How was our sweet little cherub?"

"Absolutely an angel. Seriously, after the last 24 hours I think I have earned the right to ogle your mother freely from now on. Thank you for convincing me to avoid having children."

"You have spent way too much time with Snape"

"Yeah he really has been a bad influence on me."

"So you going to tell us what is going on with Molly?" Hermione ordered up some tea from the kitchens and motioned for them to sit.

"No. You know I can't. Does everyone know that Molly is upset?"

"Yeah pretty much. Ron and Harry have been asking everyone. Hermione, they have been talking about splitting from the Order and they aren't the only ones. Harry is supposed to be this great leader that we are to rally behind and yet he is being kept caged up by Dumbledore. There are concerns that everyone is being kept in the dark on this. Don't say anything to Dumbledore, I don't want to get in the middle of this but keep your eyes open. Maybe you can get him to open up to some of us in the upper ranks. As long as there is dissension we will have issues. If we are a united front the rest of the Order will feel far more comfortable."

Hermione understood her concerns and perspective. It was difficult to lay your life on the line without knowing what was going on. She also knew that if Harry hadn't blathered about the Horcruxes to the upper ranks they would have never convinced Molly to accept the deal with Bellatrix.

"What are you saying Tonks?"

"I know you are bound by an oath but you need to convince Dumbledore to start filling people in on more. We're all getting restless and some knowledge of what the hell is going on would go a long way."

"If the Order splits?"

"Remus and I have been trying to convince Harry to keep his head about him. If he tries and split the Order Remus will stay with him and I will stay in touch with you. It does us no good to be divided."

"Thank you Tonks."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok so it was about 6/7 chapters to get to the reveal but I think I am going to continue the story line and bring the war to its conclusion so this could be a bit longer. I am not sure what I am going to do with that yet. Hopefully inspiration will strike soon…as you know once I start posting I like to do so at a steady pace. I apologize in advance if there is a slow down but you will get the next chappy out in a relatively quick manner.

As always, thank you for the faves and follows. Super shout outs to Viene la nuit , Wild artemis, Asher Henry, Another Girl Grasping, , .raven, Darkshadow-lord, LethalPoison, kiarcheo and Sindraelyn. Seriously…reviews are pure unadulterated awesomeness. Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!

Warning: Holy %^&*#. Scroll down past the next section…..honestly this is just nastiness. I actually debated deleting it. Really, I think I need to bring back the XXX rating or something. I am pretty sure this is the most twisted thing I have written. If you are under 18 or sane skip the next part.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 5

She attacked her on the stairs knowing she wouldn't expect it and pinning her down. Bella reacted and headbutted her bloodying her nose. She kicked her legs out from her as she tried to get up and slapped her hard.

"Do what I say you fucking dirty bitch."

Bella kept fighting the slap egging her on and Hermione pulled the knife from Bella's bodice. She slapped Bella hard momentarily stunning her and buried the knife into the stairs above Bella's head. She used a binding spell to tie her hands to the knife. Bella was furious as she stood back and took in the sight. She dodged a few kicks and episkied her nose. She left the blood. She loved the blood.

"You filthy fucking mudblood. No one treats me like this…you better fucking let me go."

They had played quite a few games but Hermione wanted to claim her Death Eater tonight. She wanted full control. She grabbed her foot stopping a feeble attempt to kick her down the stairs laughing as Bella struggled against her.

"What the fuck are you playing at Hermione? What are you doing?"

"Claiming you. Making you mine."

"I already am yours."

"If you were you wouldn't be fighting so hard right now. I need to know I can trust you…I need to know that I am more than a game. I want you to surrender everything to me Bella"

Bellatrix kicked out again. Hermione grabbed her legs prying them apart and pushing up her skirt lying down on top of her.

"I have your body….I need to see your heart. I need to know it's mine"

She rubbed Bella through her underwear. She had bruised her lip and jaw and she kissed it the tender areas. Bellatrix bucked against her begging for more.

"Fuck me baby please I will show you I am yours."

She ripped through her corset with her wand freeing her breasts and began to claim them with her mouth. Bella moaned and adjusted her body so she could pull her panties off her. She softly smacked her clit earning a grunt from Bellatrix. She liked the way she reacted and did it again rubbing her after the slap. Bella purred and spread herself wider. Hermione pushed into her hard.

"You are so wet lover. You say you will do anything for me….do you mean it?"

"Yes my sweet little mudblood….anything"

"Then will you take my ring?" She curled her finger stroking her g-spot.

"Oh! That's good…are you proposing to me baby?"

"Think of it as more of a promise ring. It will mark you as mine and if you say yes I will take one as yours."

Bellatrix nodded her consent. Hermione pumped into her watching as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She didn't want her to come yet so she removed her fingers and pulled a small bundle from her pocket. Bella went wide eyed when she saw the needle.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"I need somewhere to put the ring." Hermione held up the round piercing, "your ears are pierced you should know what this is."

"You want to give me an earring?"

"No baby….I am claiming you. Your ear is not what I had in mind." Hermione kissed her breasts again gently licking each nipple. "Right or left baby?"

"Oh fuck….I am the one who is supposed to be the crazy bitch. You want to use that needle? You know you can do this magically right?"

"The pain is what binds us. I will fuck you while I do it so you can mix the pleasure and the pain. It will feel good and you know it. I have bled for you; I want you to bleed for me."

"Yes….fuck you are absolutely nutters….yes."

Hermione began to stroke her again as they kissed. She wanted Bella as close to orgasm as possible when she pierced her. The stairs forced her to arch her back giving Hermione better access to her chest which she took advantage of by recapturing her nipple. Bellatrix's juices were flowing down her hand as she got more turned on by the act.

"I am going to need your help so I can pierce you while I fuck you. I am going to unbind you and you are going to do what I say"

Hermione didn't wait for an answer and flicked her wand removing Bella's binds. She switched hands, fucking Bellatrix with her left so she could use her dominant hand to pierce her. She added another finger to make up for the slower pace.

"Play with your nipples baby. Good. How does your cunt feel? You like that?"

"Oh fuck so good. You are stretching me out baby….so good."

"My beautiful twisted slut. Can you take more?"

"Yes I want it….fuck oh god so fucking amazing."

Hermione folded her fingers. She slowly pushed her hand into her filling her fully.  
Bellatrix began to cry softly as she dropped her hand down to rub her clit. Hermione held still and let her adjust before moving inside her.

"Focus baby hold your nipple still for me." Bellatrix moved her hands back up to her breast keeping Hermione's target in place for her. Hermione lined up the needle and began to push it through. Bellatrix screamed as she pierced her but held herself still. Hermione licked away the blood and pushed the ring along the line of needle withdrawing the needle after the ring was fully through.

"So good baby….play with your clit again." Bellatrix reached down and began to rub herself and Hermione captured the battered nipple in her mouth pinching and pulling the other with her free hand. The metallic taste of the ring mixed with the blood made her suck harder. The combination of pain and pleasure brought the dark witch over the edge and she came screaming Hermione's name. Hermione stayed in her until her body stopped quivering and slowly withdrew her hand. She cast a cleansing and healing spell on the piercing. Once the act was done there was no reason for Bella to continue to suffer. Bellatrix was sobbing and Hermione understood. It was how she felt when Bellatrix took her into the darkness. Hermione cast a featherweight spell and lifted her witch into her arms carrying her to the bedroom. She laid her down and curled up next to her holding her tight.

Bella fell easily into her embrace "You know it's my turn now witch, right?"

A few hours later two very sore and sated witches sat near the fire. Bellatrix was leaning against a chair and pulled Hermione up against her. She was idly stroking her ring. She couldn't believe how delightfully fucked up her mudblood was. She was worth whatever Bellatrix might have to face.

"You said you needed information baby but I don't have what you need."

Hermione had gone to Dumbledore with the information from Tonks. There was no way they were going to open up to the Order when there was a spy among them. After some discussion it was decided Hermione would go visit Grimmauld Place again to try and see what she could find out from Harry. She found out nothing except that they were definitely up to something. They were polite to a fault and completely blanked her out on information. She knew them too well. They were plotting something and knowing her friends it was something equal parts of epic heroism and utter stupidity. She had set up this meeting to ask Bella if they spy knew. That had started her thinking about the fact that they still hadn't revealed the spy and her questions of trust. Somewhere along the line she had come up with the idea of the rings.

"I was hoping the spy had let you know what Harry and Ron are plotting"

"Something is going on but we have been kept out of the loop. In fact everyone has been kept out of the loop. He has doubled up security and everyone is supposed to be ready for battle the minute he calls. You need to find out though and soon….I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The night cloaked their movements as they snuck through the gardens. Harry had become tired of waiting and decided to make a move. They had intel from Ernie that something important was being kept at Malfoy Manor. The Aurors had been staking out the Manor for months and with the level of guards something of value was certainly being kept there. Shacklebolt wouldn't give the Order for a raid so they decided they would strike. Harry and Ron were leading a small team into the Manor. Tonks had been given a set of plans by a friend in the Ministry and they were going use a weakness in the designs to get into the Manor, search for the object and get out unnoticed. Harry hoped it was the cup. He knew there was two Horcruxes left and one was the cup. Dumbledore wouldn't tell him what the other was. If he found the cup tonight he would finally prove he was ready for leadership. They kept the group small. Harry and Ron brought Ernie, Neville, Alicia, Angelina, George, Fred, Lee and Tonks insisted that she and Remus go as well. He was surprised they didn't tattle to the Order but was glad to have the experience they brought.

The weakness was in the wards in the back of the gardens. There was a secondary entrance to the dungeons which they could go through. The long passageway hadn't been used in years and they could sneak in without being detected. They would go up through the dungeons and into the Manor. The intel said the object would be stored in the library. They would be exiting the dungeons close to the library and they would only need to avoid the patrol of two guards that watch over that wing. They made it through the passageway and had opened the door to the dungeons when Lee went down. The green light ran through him before anyone could react. He looked startled and then collapsed to the ground. They cast their shields as the hexes began to fly at them and they began to head back up the passage for safety but Death Eaters were coming up the other side. Harry dodged a curse and shot back with a stupify. They had been ambushed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The book warmed up in her hand. It felt like a hot coal and numerous messages were coming through as she opened it.

Your idiotic friends have decided to raid the Manor tonight. They will be slaughtered if you don't stop them - N

The spies have set your morons up. Get to the Manor quickly they are coming through the dungeon entrance. S will know - B

I wonder if we put our faith in the right side. That half-blooded fool has decided to storm the gates. Fix this now. - L

She ran to the Headmaster's office ignoring the strange looks she received from the students. He contacted the rest of the Order and Dumbledore, Snape and Hermione were met at Hogwart's apparition point by Proudfoot, Savage, Augusta Longbottom, Molly and Arthur. Kingsley and Minerva stayed at Hogwarts. They needed someone left if they failed. They appeared outside of the gardens and breached through the wards easily. How could Harry think that the wards on Death Eater headquarters would be so flimsy? If Voldemort actually stuck a piece of cheese in a very large cage Harry would probably fall for it.

They could hear the sound of a firefight as they ran to the entrance. The Death Eaters were closing on Harry and his group and their backs were turned to the advancing force. They easily took them out. Dumbledore and Snape cut a path through the Death Eaters leaving no man standing. She could see Lee on the ground eyes open and glassy. Fred was leaning against the wall and Alicia was crawling their way. She saw a Death Eater dragging Angelina back towards their ranks and another was carrying one of the Weasleys over his shoulder. She tried to go after them but was held back by Snape.

"There are too many! We can't get to them."

Arthur, Dumbledore, Snape, Molly and Proudfoot made a wall in front of the other members deflecting the attack and backing up

"Neville! What the hell were you thinking...let's go!" Augusta Longbottom hexed Rabastan Lestrange grabbed Neville by the ear and started pulling him out of the tunnel throwing hexes backwards at the Death Eaters as she went. An avada got through and took down Proudfoot. Dumbledore created a wall of fiendfyre between them and the Death Eaters and Arthur grabbed Harry's arm.

"No! You need to let me go! They have Angelina and Ron!"

"We can't save them now Harry, we are outnumbered and I can't hold this wall for much longer. We need to go or we will all perish." Dumbledore was trying to hold the wall but Voldemort had moved to the other side and the men were now battling for control of the deadly flame.

Severus rolled his eyes and stunned Harry throwing him over his shoulder. "Let's go...there is nothing we can do here Molly...take care of Fred."

Fred was bleeding from his side where a slicing hex had gashed through. Alicia was now up and limping and Tonks had what looked like a knife wound on her arm and a black eye. Remus had a bloody nose and gash on his back. They gathered themselves together and ran for the exit. George and Arthur took Fred and Hermione was supporting Alicia as they headed out of the wards.

"We go to Headquarters." She hit the edge and apparated to Grimmauld Place. She laid Alicia on the sofa and conjured cots for the injured. She was soon joined by Severus who rather unceremoniously dumped a now awake and struggling Harry on the floor. They were soon joined by everyone with the exception of Proudfoot, Lee, Angelina and Ron.

"My son...my son...we need to get him out. Hermione you need to..."

"Molly go with Severus, he is going to give you something to drink."

Fortunately the oath didn't allow Molly to finish her sentence and the defeated woman followed Severus. Hermione stopped her as she passed and whispered to her, " I will do whatever I can...I swear it"

Molly had barely closed the door when Harry began a tirade, "Why did you pull us out? We needed to save Ron, we needed to keep fighting."

"No you foolish little boy...you needed to stay alive." The whole room looked to see a very angry Augusta Longbottom. "Do you want to explain to me why my tea was interrupted with a patronus telling me my son was stupid enough to try and raid Voldemort's headquarters? What were you thinking."

"Bloody hell boy…Proudfoot has been my partner for 15 years and you led us into a blood trap?" 15 years! You said you knew the lay out. You said you had everything planned out!" Savage was actually a very quiet spoken man despite his name but he too was furious at the night's results.

"We had information that there was something important there. We needed to strike." Harry straightened up his shoulders still not grasping the severity of the circumstances, "I made a tactical decision. We were supposed to go in undetected and be able to get in and out without ever getting caught."

"Where is Lee?" Fred had been patched up by Arthur and now stood up from his cot walking over to where Hermione was tending to Alicia. Harry's face revealed more than words ever would and Fred and George sat down together mourning their friend.

"Why is he making tactical decisions Albus? He clearly doesn't understand war! You stupid child! Jordan is dead….Proudfoot is dead... and your friends will most likely join them if they are lucky. Of course there are valuable things in his headquarters. Did you really think they would be unguarded? Did you not expect numerous wards and alarms? It's his headquarters. His personal guard is fifty soldiers deep and there are probably a hundred wands there right now." Augusta was standing mere inches from Harry and there was no question why Neville feared her wrath.

"What the hell do you mean if they are lucky? This isn't my fault…this isn't how it was supposed to happen."

Hermione closed her eyes. Harry still didn't understand. She looked at Harry, "You couldn't be patient could you? You had to play the hero. You don't get what this means what war means...what their capture means? Do any of you? Do any of you understand what the stakes are here? Who our enemy is? And how could you two take them there?" She quit her lecture of the room and focused on Tonks and Remus, "you should know better. How the could you lead them to take on an army of Death Eaters?"

"We just wanted to protect them if they were going to go. They won't kill them...they will keep them for bait. They will be ok." Tonks seemed to be assuaging her own fears more than making a definitive statement.

"How the fuck are you an Auror?"

"Hermione! I don't think that tone and language is necessary" Remus stood next to his wife ready to protect her from the perceived threat. Harry moved next to her as well.

"Sit down and shut your mouth Remus. My son is in there because you didn't stop them. These children need to know the realities of their actions." Arthur had remained quiet throughout the fight but he had lost a son to the war already and now Ron was in the hands of the enemy. "Albus...please get Ginny. I want her to hear this...they need to know. They need to understand what happens to them if they are caught. I don't want any more foolish heroics from my children"

Dumbledore nodded and contacted Minerva via floo bringing her up to date. Savage left to meet Kingsley and deal with damage control. Minerva and Ginny arrived a few minutes later and Arthur filled her in on the night's events. No one had dared say a word after his outburst at Remus. A much calmer but still crying Molly returned and hugged her daughter who was also crying.

Alicia grabbed her hand, "Hermione...what's going to happen to Ron? To Angelina?"

"They will most likely be tortured first...but there is more. The will set out to destroy them...they will do more than abuse them physically...they will violate and humiliate them."

"No...that's ridiculous Hermione. They won't do that. To Ron? Come on." Harry still didn't understand.

"Your friend is being raped by the Dark Lord as we speak, Angelina will suffer far worse as she will most likely be gifted and suffer the attentions of many of the Death Eaters and it's your fault Potter. Just like your father. Foolish and self absorbed. This is on you boy. No one else...just you." Molly and Ginny began to cry harder at his words and Arthur poured himself a stiff drink. Fred and George were leaning on each other trying to comprehend the severity of his words.

"Fuck you Snape...if you hadn't ..."

"If! If! If! Harry the reason they keep you locked up here like a child is because you continue to behave like one. You want to be treated like a man act like one...take responsibility for your bloody actions. You decided to storm Malfoy Manor. What the fuck where you thinking. Two dead. Ron and Angelina...it will be worse. Much worse. Severus isn't exaggerating. They will be beaten, raped, humiliated. This is a war Harry not a game. You need to accept that the world is not as you wish it and that evil can and will triumph. We just need to be the ones delivering the finishing blows. Go get cleaned up...the lot of you. Remus take your wife upstairs and treat your wounds, I am too pissed to talk to you two right now. Harry you stay. You will be telling us every fucking detail of how we ended up here." Hermione was done with his foolishness.

"Who put her in charge? I like this one."

"I did Augusta. I assure you we will resolve these issues."

"Thank you Albus. Arthur….Molly, I am sorry about Ron." She put a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder and then left taking Neville with her. Alicia and Ernie left together and the others went upstairs leaving Minerva, Severus, Albus, Harry and Hermione.

"Where do I start?"

"From the time you started planning your coup. Tonks tried to warn me...I didn't realize the extent of the problem. I appreciate they tried to look after you but I would have appreciated it more if she hexed some sense into you."

Harry proceeded to spend the next few hours filling them in on everything that happened. She had hoped that he would truly understand the gravity of the situation but he still didn't get it. Random plans and information were miraculously available and they just jumped in. How many times had he watched the Order leak misinformation? How many times did he see them investigate information that seemed reliable and turned out to be false? She was starting to wonder exactly what the hell his place in the war was because he really seemed to be wandering about clueless.

"Headmaster...how do we save Ron and Angelina?"

Hermione took his hands into hers and sat down in front of him, "In a war Harry we do what we must and sometimes we do what's necessary to win. What means more to you...avenging those who are dead or saving those who are alive?"

"Saving my friends"

"Then it's not what you do...it's what I do to save them"

"Miss Granger and I have an invisibilium potion to make"

"What will that do?"

"Render us invisible and allow us to pass through all of the wards. We need to get a few rarer ingredients which hat must be gathered instead of purchased. We will be back on Friday and head Diagon Alley to get the rest of the ingredients Friday afternoon. It will take two days to brew so we can make a try for the Manor in Sunday. We can take the potion, find them in the dungeons, administer the potion to them as well and then leave hopefully get them out without too many guards noticing."

"Too many guards?"

"It's the Dark Lord's headquarters…everything is guarded. Look at me Potter, no more heroics. You can't tell anyone about this potion. No one can know we are doing this."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Friday afternoon Hermione and Severus were headed down to Knockturn Alley. Severus needed potions ingredients that weren't for sale by more reputable vendors. It was getting dark and they needed to finish their shopping and head back to Hogwarts. They were almost to the apothecary when the first spells were cast their way. Hermione blocked two spells and was hit with a stunner knocking her down. She saw Severus bogged down fighting off several Death Eaters and Hermione realized they were seriously outgunned. She kicked out and her leg was caught. She looked up and saw that her leg was being held by Rudolphus Lestrange. She was grabbed from behind and heard a voice in her ear.

"Look at the little mudblood, did you come to play with us?" She looked up to see Bella laughing at her. The last thing she saw was a flash from her wand as everything went black.

She woke up cold. She was freezing. As she opened her eyes and as she looked around she realized she was in a cage in a dungeon. Her teaching robes and skirt and blouse were way to thin to keep her warm in the darkness of the Malfoy cellar. She looked over to see that Severus was in a cage next to hers. Angelina was curled up in the corner of her cage unmoving. She checked her and saw that the injuries weren't life threatening but she needed medical attention. She tried to rouse the girl but couldn't.

"I am glad to see you're awake. She hasn't moved since I woke up."

"What now?"

"Entertainment for the Dark Lord and his followers. Probably torture and rape. The usual for guests of He-who-is-most-perverted"

"Very good Severus, I am glad you remember me so well" Voldemort stepped out of the shadows flanked by Draco and Bellatirx.

"Hermione Granger, filthy mudblood, bookworm and best friend to Harry Potter. We will be putting on a show tonight and you two are the guests of honor."

They laughed and Bellatrix knelt next to her cage reaching through and pulling her hair, "My Lord, she is such a pretty little slut. Can I be the one to play with her?"

"As long as you give me a good show Bella. Maybe Draco will play with Severus a bit, what do you say boy? I know you didn't want any of the ginger but Severus might well be fun. Rest up you two, it's going to be a long night for both of you."

Bella gave her hair another tug before leaving, "I am going to make you scream mudblood."

Draco looked over his shoulder at the two of them as they left. He looked worried. Whatever was planned for them this evening was not going to be good.

She was sore and bleeding a bit from the fight. She tended to her wounds the best she could, treated Angelina and scooted over close to Severus' cage.

"Have you heard anything about Ron?"

"Draco was down about forty minutes ago. Ron had to deal with the Dark Lord but fortunately he hasn't had to deal with anyone else. He has had a rough go of it but he will live. Angelina was subjected to the attentions of the Lestrange brothers, Flint and Dolohov among others. They are the worst of the lot….particularly Rabastan and Rudolphus. They are true sadists. They have taken Flint under their wing. Draco said she has been practically catatonic since yesterday."

"How bad is this for us?"

"They are having a revel. The focus will be on entertainment. Angelina and Ron have already been through it and now the Death Eaters will be riled up with two of three from the Golden Trio here. Your friends will be there as well but we are the new toys to be played with and we will be first. They will play with us at first with some degradation and humiliation then there will be some light torture. We will be raped and as the night goes on the torture will increase until we are unconscious or dead. This should be aggravated by the fact you're the famous mudblood friend of Harry Potter and I am the equally famous and hated blood traitor."

"Sounds like good times."

"I really hope they start with you….do put on a good show, I would like to avoid being reamed by Draco for as long as possible."

"Anything I can do to make things more comfortable for you. Remind me again why I tolerate you."

"Because I am the only person who truly appreciates your….unique tastes and your insufferable know-it-all personality"

A few hours later they were brought dinner which took Hermione by surprise.

"If they don't feed us we might pass out too quickly. Practically rancid stew and stale bread wasn't what I had in mind for a last meal but enjoy it while we have it."

After they finished eating there was nothing to do but wait.

"So they knew we would be at Diagon Alley…..Harry ran his mouth. I really thought he got it after Ron's abduction but he really is clueless isn't he."

"Indeed. I told you he was a child playing war and would run around blabbing again. You shouldn't have bet me. If we live you owe me 10 galleons."

"Fuck you Snape."

"At some point tonight you just might. I really do hope they pick you first."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So when I originally planned this story the dance is where the idea came from and the Dance of the Seven Veils from Salome is what inspired it. When I wrote the scene Strauss wasn't really working for me so I wrote this to Marco Polo from Loreena McKennitt . I have hit a bit of a block on where this story is going from here. I have an idea which has been developing a little in the last few chapters but I need to figure out where I am going with it. There was no way I was leaving a cliffy and this was originally written to go through the reveal on the spy. This will at least tidy up the original story until I sort the rest out.

Faves and follows make smile, reviews make me dance. Sexyoutlaw, Wild artemis, Asher Henry, miztickow, Vienne la nuit, greenleka, Another Girl Grasping, raiderl, .raven, Darkshadow-lord, LethalPoison, kiarcheo and DeathSeeker123 made me boogie down the hall with their reviews. Thanks guys! Every time you fave, follow or review….my phone makes this neat bing and I scramble to read. Nothing pushes me back to the keyboard like knowing someone digs it.

Warning: This is smutty and twisted. Not nearly as fucked up as the last chapter but smutty and twisted none the less.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 6

"What do you mean we wait? Fred and George saw them grab Snape and Hermione. Those bastards have Hermione and we need to go now! First Ron and Angelina now them...how many do they take before we do something?"

"Harry, it is unfortunate you learned of their abduction. We need to wait. Please have a seat. You are not to tell anyone else about this, we are working on a rescue plan but absolute secrecy is necessary."

"No Headmaster! I will not sit by while someone else I love dies. You won't keep me sitting here in the dark. I already summoned back up."

"Oh Harry!" Minerva realized the huge problem they had. The cracks outside signaled the arrival of their backup, included in which was at least one spy.

They were joined by Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, Kingsley, Neville, Ernie, Dean, Seamus and Alicia. Ginny and Luna showed up a few minutes later on a "borrowed" thestral. As the room began to fill they started arguing. Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Arthur and Minerva were trying to get everyone to calm down while Harry was trying to rally the troops. Dumbledore warded the room to prevent apparition. He couldn't have them committing suicide to try and save their friends.

"I am sorry to say that no one is leaving the room. I have warded the house and we will be spending the evening together."

"What?" Remus turned to Dumbledore, "We need to get back to Teddy"

"I will make arrangements for Andromeda and Theodore to watch him tonight. Harry…Hermione and Severus are very gifted and I have faith they will find a way home with Ron and Angelina...in fact that's why they are visiting the Manor tonight. Why don't we all sit down for some tea."

Molly realized why Dumbledore was so calm, "you really trust her to keep them safe?"

"Trust who? Professor, what is going on?"

"We have help within Voldemort's camp..." There were multiple gasps from the room "and we have at least two spies within the Order, at least one of which is in this room. Why doesn't everyone sit down and I will bring you up to date. Lemondrop?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour later the guards came and pulled them out of their cells. They were dragged down to the throne room. Hermione looked around and realized this must have originally been a ballroom. There was a stage for the orchestra with instruments littering it but no musicians. Chairs lined the walls and the lighting was limited to torches creating a dark and ominous appearance. At one end of the ballroom was a throne where the Dark Lord sat. Draco sat to his right. His closest followers were lined to his left and right and Hermione recognized quite a few. Angelina was curled up next to Ron who was chained to the throne and kneeling on the floor. She looked Ron in the eye and she knew what his fate had been. He looked broken. She and Severus were dragged to the middle of the floor and forced to kneel as well.

"What a pleasant surprise we have this evening. The Order has been most kind lately. Such fine entertainment is truly a gift." The room nervously laughed at their Lord's joke all quite aware the wrong move could result in their being the entertainment. "Who shall we start with? The blood traitor or the mudblood?"

"My Lord, if I may…"

"Yes Bella?"

"If we start with the mudblood everyone will have something to play with while we deal with Severus later."

"The reverse will hold true as well my dear. You really are anxious to play with her aren't you?"

"I want to teach her what her place really is and then send my memories to the boy. Can you imagine what a glorious reaction he will have to it?"

"You have earned it Bella, you were the one who used the information from our spies and designed the raid to capture them. I will let you have the girl first. Make it good."

Hermione didn't realize that Bellatrix planned the raid. That certainly explained its efficiency. Bellatrix walked over to her with a glint in her eyes. She was enjoying having Hermione captive in front of a room full of people.

"Kiss my feet mudblood"

"Go fuck yourself you crazy bitch"

Hermione didn't even see the boot until it was an inch from her face. The kick bloodied her lip and she could feel pain radiating from her jaw. She was knocked to the side and was lying at Bella's feet. She tried to get up but was hit with a cruciatus curse. She screamed as she felt the pain of a thousand needles engulf her body. She was given a moment to breath and then placed under the curse again. She was sobbing after the second curse. Bella walked over and sat in a chair next to her sister.

"You are entertainment mudblood…..entertain. Dance for me."

"No."

The next crucio was held for a longer period of time and Hermione's screams filled the room.

"I can do this all night mudblood now be a good little bitch and dance."

She struggled to get up. Her hands were shaking and she stumbled as she tried to right herself. She stood in the center of a room full of Death Eaters and realized she was living her darkest fantasy and her worst nightmare. Looking at Ron's expression and the bulge in Dolohov's pants she realized this was seriously leaning towards nightmare.

"There is no music"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So someone here is a spy?"

"Yes Harry." Everyone had nervously moved their hands to their wands at Dumbledore's revelation. Several people had tried to leave the room and most were furious. Minerva, Bill, Fleur and Kingsley were ready to strike if the traitor showed themselves but the room was more intent on listening to Dumbledore and Harry's exchange.

"And the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange are helping us?"

"Yes Harry, they are the ones who retrieved the cup and revealed we have at least one spy in our midst. They are also going to remove the last Horcrux"

"WHY didn't you tell me! I led a bloody raid looking for a cup that had already been destroyed. This wouldn't have happened if you had just told me!"

"No Harry…..this would have still happened because you would have gone after Nagini…or something else. You still don't understand the gravity of your actions….you still are acting recklessly and foolishly. We couldn't tell you. Look how you are reacting. How could we trust you when you time and time again have endangered the Order and its members by revealing information and running off into fights you can't win."

"Hermione? She is part of this? She is really with Bellatrix?"

Minerva responded, "Harry, Hermione is Bellatrix's handler. They have developed…..more. We bound her by oath along with Bill, Fleur, Kingsley and Molly. None of them could tell you."

"But it's different with her. She is intentionally keeping things from me. She doesn't trust me with information."

"Frankly Harry you haven't done much to earn that trust."

"That's not true Headmaster."

"There never was a potion Harry. Severus came up with this plan on the spot and was certain that even after everything….even while you were sitting there without your friends….you would still end up revealing the information to the others. Hermione knew he was lying about the potion but never said a word. She hoped she was wrong but part of her knew that the Dark Lord would know and they would be captured. It was truly the only way into headquarters."

"I really am that stupid aren't I? Blood hell!"

"In this case your trusting nature worked in our favor Harry…we will address the rest when this is over."

Molly turned to Minerva, "She will save my baby won't she? I will forgive that bitch…I will even bake them a wedding cake if Hermione saves my baby. I don't know if the cup and that bloody snake are worth it by my children always were. I have no idea what Hermione has gotten herself into with that….woman but if it saves my son it's worth it….it's all worth it."

"Hermione and Severus are two of the best we have….if anyone can bring them out it will be them."

Bill jumped in, "She made the plan to take the cup. It worked. She said we were overcomplicating things just like the cup. She had an easy way to retrieve them. Something so insane it will work perfectly…..she will save them mum. I know she will."

"Do we just sit here with the spy until they come back? Shouldn't we do something? Also, if she is captured won't she suffer the same fate as Ron and Angelina…won't they….."

"I imagine the spy will not reveal themselves hoping they will fail. As far as their treatment…I believe our new friends inside will do what we expect and Hermione and Severus will be fine. I expect them back in a few hours with Ron, Angelina and our new allies in tow. Lucius should be making his way to Nagini as we speak."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix flicked her wand and the instruments began playing a slow and sensual tune. Her lover clearly wasn't looking for a foxtrot. She had no desire to feel the cruciatus curse again so she closed her eyes and let her body respond to the music. She opened her eyes and focused on Bellatrix. Her life and her wellbeing depended on how long she could enrapture the audience and she knew the easiest way was to focus on the woman who aroused her so. She began to sway her hips with the tune and allowed the sensuality of it take over. She regretted not taking that strippercise class her cousin wanted her to take with her but she channeled every movie she had ever watched and provocatively worked the room. She moved towards the Dark Lord stopping in front of him slowly rolling her hips with the music. He ran his hand up and down her hip and moved up stroking her breasts. She tried not to flinch which no doubt would lead to her being tortured. She allowed him his caresses and once he pulled away she moved on her body flowing with each note of the song. She could see Ron staring at her in disbelief but not anger. If they made it out alive he would never be the naive and impetuous boy he had been. A week before he would have lost his mind at Hermione doing this but a few nights in captivity and it didn't even faze him.

The strings pulled her body along as she slowly danced around the circle. When she reached Bellatrix at the end of her circle she slowly allowed her robes to fall to her feet. She began to unbutton her shirt as she gyrated to the steady drums painstakingly attending to each button as the room watch in anticipation. The room was completely captivated by Hermione's theatrics. No one, Bellatrix included, had expected a willing strip tease from the bookworm. The shirt opened and she languidly ran her hands across her abdomen and up to her lace covered breasts. She made her way around the room dancing just out of reach of each Death Eater teasing them with promises of things to come. She had never been one for dancing but she let her more primal instincts take control. She approached Bellatrix again and let the shirt drop from her shoulders revealing herself to a breathless room. She ran her hands seductively down her hips as she swayed in time with the steady beat of the drums. She turned allowing Bellatrix access to her skirt. The dark witch swished her wand slicing the button off and gravity took care of the rest. With each movement of her hips it dropped a little bit further down finally falling to the floor. There was a collective gasp as the matching green lace panties were revealed to the room. She was getting wet from the perversity of it all and she made her way back to the Dark Lord allowing him to see how much she was enjoying her dance. She pulled the pin out of her hair letting it drape down her shoulders and moved closer.

She could tell from the tent in his trousers that he was enjoying the dance as well. It was amazing that standing there practically naked and at her most vulnerable she felt the most powerful. She straddled Rudolfus who never notice the pinch in his arm as she ground herself against him. She could feel his cock harden through his trousers and tried to look interested. She moved over to Rabastan turning to grind her ass against him while letting him reach around and stroke her breasts through the lace. She hit him in the thigh, once again unnoticed. She gave lap dances to Marcus Flint, who had moved near Angelina to torment her more, and moved to Dolohov rubbing against him as well. She pulled his hair and licked his neck while piercing his stomach. Neither noticed the pinch from her hair pin. Whether she lived or died the poison from the needle would kill them by morning. She couldn't avenge Ron yet but at least she could get a little pay back for Angelina. Snape had fashioned the pin for her and Dumbledore had left what she did with the needle up to her discretion. She let the small pin drop to the floor unnoticed and returned back to Bellatrix straddling her slowly and gyrating just inches above her. She whispered in her ear not to worry about Rudolphus and Bella smiled knowing Hermione had been a very bad girl.

She needed the full attention of the room and this was the way to get it. The erotic actions of two women guaranteed that every eye would be upon her. She moved her attention to Narcissa allowing the beautiful witch to unclasp her bra while she ground herself against her lap. She slowly removed it and Narcissa began to stroke her breasts pulling and tweaking her ring. Hermione arched her back giving the room a full view of the act. Bellatrix reached over and began to stroke her through her underwear. She could hear several groans and she looked around to see that several of the wizards and witches had begun to touch themselves at the sight. Some of them started to move...most likely to relieve themselves. She needed them all watching. No one had noticed Lucius sneaking to the back of the room and she needed it to stay that way. Bellatrix understood.

"You filthy little mudblood, you like being paraded around like a dirty little slut in front if your betters. You want to be our whore? Say it slut, say you want to be used like the nasty little mudblood you are." Bella took control back standing up and demanding the undivided attention of every man and woman in the room.

Hermione moaned and let herself be pulled to the floor by Bellatrix. Bellatrix took her by the hair pulling her along.

"Say it! Tell them what a filthy mudblood you are." Hermione refused to say it. This was her fear. This is what the cup had seen. She was forced to crawl on her hands and knees as Bella pulled her further reinforcing her role as an animal. She was brought in front of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix conjured a switch. Hermione knew what was coming and lined herself up so the Dark Lord could watch as Bellatrix began to whip her. She grunted with each blow. The switch was leaving beautiful welts along her thighs and ass. No prisoner had ever enjoyed their captivity so much and the smell of desire filled the room.

Bella pulled her panties off and began to finger her pulling out her glistening fingers for the room to see,

"The whore loves it. Her cunt is dying for our attentions my Lord. Don't worry mudblood, you will get plenty of attention tonight. We are going to fill your pussy all night long. Now tell me you are a good little mudblood slut"

Hermione still refused and Bella took the switch to her again. Bella slowed and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Just let go baby. I know you are afraid. I am here for you…I always will be. Let go."

She hit her again with the switch and Hermione moaned, "Fuck I am a dirty mudblood slut!"

The switch landed again.

"Beg me for it mudblood. Say it….please mistress fuck me. Say it!"

"Please…please mistress…fuck me…please"

Hermione spread her legs wider and opened herself up to her. Bella shoved three fingers into her and began to pound into her much to the delight of the onlookers. Many of the Death Eaters were standing and cheering as Bellatrix pumped in and out of her. Some were openly stroking themselves to the sight of her being fucked so thoroughly. Hermione was disgusted with herself as she responded grunting and mewling with each thrust. She was being fucked in front of room full of people and loved it. The lewd comments and jeers egging Bella on were making her hotter. Bella added a fourth finger and after a few hard strokes Hermione screamed loudly coming hard. They never had a victim come from being raped before and the room went wild. It was clear they all wanted a piece of her. No one notice Narcissa gesturing in the chaos.

The Dark Lord stood pulling Bellatrix away and unzipped his pants to take Hermione. Draco had moved over to Severus and grabbed him.

"There is one thing you need to know my Lord."

"What's that Bellatrix?"

"Nobody fucks my sweet little mudblood without my permission and you can't touch her you fucking bastard!"

Bellatrix fired a reducto at Voldemort which would have destroyed most wizards but merely knocked the Dark Lord into a wall. She sent a second reducto at Ron's chain and helped him pick up Angelina, Hermione grabbed her panties and they ran to Severus and Draco who grabbed hold.

"Grab them Ron...Incipio Incantatem"

The port key took them back to the study of Grimmauld place. Narcissa, and a blood soaked Lucius joined them seconds later with Hermione's bra in hand. The fight was still going on in the study and everyone drew their wands at their new guests. Tonks tried to hex Bella but Hermione who was still naked and bleeding slightly from her whipping pulled her wand from Bella's waistband and stood in front of the witch blocking the hex.

"No! She is with me."

"Oh you'll have to forgive my niece, she just wants to keep you from knowing she is the spy."

Dumbledore hit Tonks with a binding spell while Minerva and Severus restrained Remus.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are you naked?" Harry was dumbstruck.

Everyone had wands drawn and pointed at different people. Molly had turned hers on Bella which is where the twins and Neville's wands were also pointed. Severus and Hermione's were pointed at Tonks and Remus and Arthur and Harry's were pointed at Severus and Lucius. The D.A. members were confused at who to point them at and Bill and Fleur were trying to calm Molly down. Bella, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa had their wands out but down as to not provoke the angry room. The others noticed the marks on Hermione which further enraged them.

"Stop! I don't know what's going on but they saved me...saved us. Please stop. You need to help Angelina...they...they..." Ron stepped in front of his family. He was wearing pants but was shirtless and his body was covered with welts and cuts.

"Molly help Fred with Angelina. Ron why don't you let Severus take a look at you." Dumbledore imagined the extent of Ron's injuries and knew that Severus' stoicism might be appreciated by Ron at the moment. "We will let Miss Granger dress herself and then we can all come back and sit down and discuss what we are going to do with our spy or spies at it might be. Mrs. Lestrange or is it Ms. Black now?"

"Black...I just suffered the great tragedy of losing my husband."

"Ms. Black then...why don't you escort Hermione to her room and help her get cleaned up and healed."

"Why are you letting her go? Why is she escorting Hermione? You can't do this...my parents...Stupi.."

Hermione hit Neville with the stunner before he could finish the spell, "come...I imagine they will need some time to talk"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You aren't the one I want healing me."

"But I am the one you need healing you Weasley. I know what he's like. I know there are wounds you wouldn't want your family to know about. There are many things I will mock and judge you for. This isn't one of them."

Ron looked him in the eye and knew the words to be the truth. His hands were shaking as he began to unbutton his pants, "The things he did...it was bad...he was..."

"I know. Take it and make yourself stronger with it. Don't let him ruin you boy."

"I'm not a boy. Not any more at least. The things they did to Angelina...what he made me do. Oh god. Draco tried to protect me at times but he still…Voldemort…. In all the scenarios I saw in the war Draco taking a cock for me wasn't one of them. I expected epic battles and heroic tales. Instead I was his…I….Voldemort he hurt me."

"He is a foul and cruel creature destroying everything he sees for pleasure. The trick is to find love and live life after this. This doesn't have to define you. You can overcome it."

"Have you?"

"I have made my way. I will help you find yours as well."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix followed Hermione out of the room leaving the Headmaster to address whatever anger remained. Hermione still had some clothing and personal effects in a room that she and Ginny shared when they visited Grimmauld Place. She made it to the dresser to get a change of clothes out when she felt Bella come up behind her. She looked into the mirror watching as her paramour nibbled on her shoulder. Bella wrapped her arm around and stroked her ring.

"We really do look good together, don't we?"

"We look perfect together. It doesn't matter what happens now...I have you." Bella pulled her onto the bed and curled into her arms.

"I just let you fuck me in front of at least fifty death eaters."

"Sixty three although it is technically sixty two since Cissy doesn't have the mark. Now you're going to let me make love to you just meters away from a room full of people that want me dead." She nuzzled into Hermione's neck beginning a slow seduction. She knew her young lover was going to face the wrath of her closest friends and if she wanted to keep her she would need to show her softness now. Bellatrix didn't understand much about love but she knew she needed to keep Hermione. She knew that she made everything better. She softly kissed Hermione pushing her back on the bed and began to cover her body with kisses. She loved the way Hermione arched into her touch dripping with need.

"We shouldn't do this...we should go downstairs"

"We have time while they are filled in on everything that has transpired tonight. When we do go down, those that are still talking to you will spend every second they can reminding you why you shouldn't be with me...I am going to spend every second I can remind you why I am the only one for you."

She captured a nipple and ran her hands underneath Hermione catching her whip marks. Hermione moaned and Bellatrix motioned for her to flip over to her stomach. She began to lavish her back and shoulders in kisses. She moved to her lower back licking and kissing each mark from the switch.

"They will never understand you like I do, they will never get your darkness. I know what you need...I am what you need."

She stroked Hermione gently while showering each mark with her love. Hermione melted into her soft caresses and Bellatrix moved her fingers to Hermione's center gently stroking her as she tended to each mark. Hermione tried to move but Bellatrix stilled her.

"You're mine. Let me take care of you."

She used her wand to heal the lash marks while continuing to stroke Hermione she let her kisses run lower.

"Oh fuck Bella, you aren't putting your tongue there are...oh God!"

Hermione groaned as her tongue entered her. She couldn't believe that Bella was doing this with a room full of people ready to kill her downstairs. Her fingers had been quite a surprise the other night but her tongue was amazing. Bella was slow and gentle with her, loving her thoroughly. Hermione purred as Bella replaced her tongue with her finger. She pushed Hermione on her side and captured her clit in her mouth. Hermione ran her hands through Bella's hair.

"You are so good baby. You make me feel so good. Just like that. I love the way you lick my cunt"

Bella groaned against her pushing her young lover over the edge. Hermione moved down and captured her lips.

"I need you Bella...I need to take you"

The banging on the door stopped her from going further. A very irate Bellatrix answered the door while Hermione dressed.

"Sorry to interrupt...They want you back downstairs."

"We will head down in a minute. Always with the good timing Sev"

"Don't call me Sev witch" he grumbled as he stormed off.

"We will finish this later lover" Bella kissed her and took her hand.

They made their way downstairs to the others. Remus and Tonks were both still bound. Molly came down a few minutes later with Fred and let them know Angelina was resting. Ron was sitting in the corner next to Severus and Draco of all people. Neville was on his other side and they were whispering. He seemed to have calmed Neville down a bit as he didn't immediately draw his wand on Hermione and Bella.

Fred approached them.

"Is there something you want boy? You are one of Molly's twins?"

"Fred, the name is Fred, can I talk to Hermione?"

Fred sat down on the couch and looked up at Hermione trying to find the words.

"Angelina?"

Bellatrix sat down next to him. He looked as if he didn't know whether to draw his wand or run.

"Do you love her boy?"

"Yes"

"Then be there for her. She will need love and comfort. I wasn't born a monster, my time with my sweet husband and his brother helped twist my soul to the Dark Lord's pleasing. She will have nightmares...she will be in pain. There will be times where she will be terrified of a human touch. If you love her guard her, hold her and protect her. I have recently discovered love can save anyone and heal any wound. If Hermione can save my soul and make me change my ways you can bring the woman you love back."

The room was stunned at Bella's admission. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes….she knew Bella was hers in her own twisted way but she certainly hadn't changed her ways. The room ate up the bullshit and Hermione sat next to Bella and took her hand reinforcing the new reformed Bellatrix Black.

"How much have you told them Headmaster?"

"I have filled them in on their defection, the destruction of the remaining Horcruxes and the issues with the spies. I must admit I am surprised at who they were. I know you and Severus suspected them but I had genuinely hoped you were wrong. I also have filled them in on your relationship with Bellatrix. I told them that you were her handler and that you fell in love during that time."

She liked the lie...it was close enough to the truth. She could see the room was angry still but Bellatrix's words had an effect on them. Their love was dark and twisted and possessive like Bellatrix but the Order needed to hear about redemption and rainbows and Hermione just held her hand and smiled. She looked over at Tonks who was glaring at her.

"What about them? Have we discovered why they threw us under the bus?

Harry interrupted, "There was never a potion Hermione?"

"No. We knew there was a spy and the raid on the Manor by you lot gave us a pretty good idea who our suspects were. Severus knew you would share the information about the potion despite our warnings not to. You really are a dumbass sometimes Harry."

"Yeah so I have been told."

"The easiest way out was port key but there was no way for Narcissa or Bellatrix to sneak one in or make one as they were heavily monitored. I needed to sneak in port keys and the easiest way in was to get captured. The biggest problem was everything suspicious was going to be removed and I was going to be thoroughly searched upon my capture. Ginny actually gave me the idea to use my bra and panties." Ginny blushed at the attention from the room "Over the last couple of days we checked with Ernie. His information came from Savage who is actually pretty friendly with Tonks. Why didn't they stop you Harry? That would have been better than going along. Tonks actually produced the plans didn't she? They came with you...they encouraged you. They should have stopped you. Tonks had come to me just recently trying to convince me to petition Dumbledore to open up more to the Order, what they meant was to open up to them. The smoking gun was their injuries from the fight. They both had jagged slices from a knife not a hex and Tonks had a black eye. We went through Savage and MacMillan's memories from the battle and there was never any hand to hand contact. The injuries were faked. If I were to guess some of the voices in your head about this split came from her and Remus"

Harry nodded. Hermione stood up and kneeled before Tonks. Tonks spat at her.

"You're a fucking slut Granger. I wonder how Aunty Bellatrix would feel about you checking out my mum at the meeting a few weeks ago."

"You were checking Andy out?"

Hermione nodded, "what? She's hot." Bellatrix and Narcissa laughed to Tonks dismay and the shock of the room. Hermione turned back to the traitor. "You had me babysit your son so you could plan my friends ambush...why?"

"When Teddy was born the Ministry wanted to take him from us. They still monitor him. He is monitored every full moon. They want to register him even though he is clearly not a werewolf. My husband can't get a job and my son is marked for life. He offered us freedom...something you never offered. Dumbledore wouldn't even stand by Remus and let the Board sack him. Kingsley is bloody Minister and they still showed up for their visit. You fucking start a campaign for bloody elves and even you did nothing for Remus or for Teddy. My son is not a creature...my husband is not a creature!"

"So you would kill every last one of us instead of fighting to change the Ministry? What do you think would have happened to your father and your mother if Voldemort won."

"I needed to think of my son."

"You are a foolish girl niece." Narcissa ignored the glares, "He never intended to fulfill his promise. If he wins your son and husband will be wearing collars. Do you really think that a man whose platform is blood purity would let Remus run free?"

Tonks hung her head. Remus cleared his throat.

"What of us now? Teddy?"

Albus sent of a patronus to the Tonks household. "We will keep you confined while we decide what to do with you...Andromeda will keep watch over Teddy for now."

Hermione addressed her friends in the room. "Well you have listened...now I am sure all of you have questions for me…for us."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This was written on my phone and i am editing and uploading through remote log in on my phone as well. This may be a bit choppy. I am jammed up at work and dealing with a bit of a writer's block on this plus i am doing most of my typing during downtime in waiting rooms I may be much slower. I am trying to write when I can but I have had less time lately so my apologies.

Thanks to Sexyoutlaw, BloodAuthor, Wild artemis, Asher Henry, miztickow, Vienne la nuit, greenleka, Another Girl Grasping, .raven, Darkshadow-lord, LethalPoison, kiarcheo and Fridizh, ScOut and WWEFan182 for the reviews. The support has pushed me to stay at the keyboard.. Huge thanks! Every time you fave, follow or review….my phone makes this neat bing. It is music to my ears.

Warning: smut.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 7

The questions that followed ran the gambit from completely expected to totally absurd. Hermione, Bella, and the Malfoys did the only thing reasonable under the circumstances…they lied their asses off. The first set of questions where all whys. Why did they change sides? Why should they be trusted? Why Hermione was dating Bellatrix Lestrange (she corrected them, it was now Black). The story told by them collectively was one of the greatest mountains of bullshit ever propounded. Bellatrix and Narcissa's went through the horrors of being raised so hateful telling the story of a family that was cruel and abusive. From her few conversations she had with Bella about their families she the three sisters were doted on and spoiled rotten. She wondered if Andy would call them out when she heard the story. She would have to have a conversation with the woman soon. Their story wrapped up with them being forced to follow the Dark Lord. Two things sold the story. The first of which was Dumbledore and McGonigall backing their tale. The second was not denying their bigotry. Bellatrix told a fantastic yarn about slowly falling in love with her muggleborn handler leaving out all of the delicious naughty bits. Hermione's spin was her internal battle of falling for a woman who was raised to hate her but clearly changing. They gave a slow build up to their first kiss at a clandestine meeting. Most of the reactions were as she expected, they bought the story but were still angry with Hermione. Repairing her friendships would take time if it was possible at all. They downplayed what Hermione had done at the Manor and Ron jumped in and backed their story saying that Hermione had to strip and was whipped for Voldemort's amusement. He left out everything about Hermione's strip tease and her being fucked by Bellatrix. He added very little to the conversation but stuck up for her when he could. They tried to ask him what happened to him while he was there but Hermione, Severus and Dumbledore shut them down. Dumbledore ended the meeting and promised to hold a full Order meeting later that week to let everyone know what had occurred. Harry sat in the corner glaring at everyone and said not one word during the meeting. Hermione was worried how he was going to respond to all of this. It was decided that Tonks and Remus would stay under Order guard and they were imprisoned in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Their betrayal and loyalties were never formally revealed to the Ministry and the Voldemort would get to them to easily at Azkaban and now that they were captured they were relaying whatever information they could for leniency later.

Next they all had to go to the Ministry for processing. All of the details surrounding the events had been given the highest classification and all of their questioning was done by unspeakables loyal to the Order but Hermione, Lucius, Draco, Severus, Narcissa and Bellatrix were literally questioned for days. They were provided very little food, minimum access to amenities and were never allowed to sleep for more than 30 minutes. They were all administered veritserum as well. Unfortunately the Ministry used Severus as their supplier and the batch they were supplied for the month was useless. Kingsley immediately sealed all the files afterwards. They didn't release the details of their actions just stating that they had performed great acts of heroism for the good of the people. The impression left was that the Malfoys and Bellatrix were spies and had been all along. Severus and Hermione's involvement was completely blacked out and to everyone outside of the loop they were merely prisoners saved by the heroic Malfoys. Ron and Angelina's capture was redacted from the records. No one wanted them to ever have to go through questioning on what occurred while they were prisoners. Kingsley had to rally the Wizengamot and managed to issue full pardons for everyone. The wrangling by Shacklebolt may have been one of the greatest spin jobs ever put on events in human history and in the end they walked….with all of their holdings intact.

In the three days of their escape, questioning at the Ministry and sorting out the details, Voldemort had vacated the Manor. He had given orders within minutes of their defection to leave all Black and Malfoy properties but he had made sure that they were sacked and burned before leaving. He slaughtered most of the elves. The few that were hidden from his wrath had put out the fires and were trying to clean and rebuild when they arrived at the various properties. It would be months if not years before the homes were rebuilt and habitable. Between the Death Eaters and the laundry list of wizards and witches that the Blacks and Malfoys had antagonized throughout the years it wouldn't be safe for them to return to their residences either way. The only choice was to move them into headquarters for safety. The good news was that Narcissa and Bellatrix knew the counter-spell to the sticking charm that held their dear Aunt Walburga's portrait in place. Five minutes of her shrieking blood traitor comments at them was all it took before she was relocated to the attic and permanently muffled. Grimmauld Place was legally the property of Narcissa and Bellatrix and always had been. Sirius had been disowned and title had reverted to them upon his parents' deaths but the Order had used numerous charms and spells to protect the property and keep Sirius in it. Their ownership was how Kreacher was able to manipulate the charms and oaths enough to provide information to Bellatrix and Narcissa in their fifth year. They were technically his owners not Sirius and certainly not Harry. He was thrilled to have them in the house and catered to their every whim even agreeing not to always refer to Hermione as "that filthy mudblood" and to stop trying to cook up Crookshanks when Hermione brought the kneazle over. Hermione took a sabbatical for a few weeks while she recovered from the ordeal and dealt with the Order and Crookshanks was very happy to no longer have to run from the house elf. She had left her classes reading assignments with the promise of a very nasty essay upon her return.

Hermione's fears were realized, Harry was taking everything poorly. Too poorly and Hermione knew there was something she was missing. He had become sullen and withdrawn. Ron had changed drastically. His hatred of the Malfoys was long gone and he and Draco had formed a friendship. Draco had been his ally, his healer and at times his savior during his capture and Ron was in his debt. Additionally he had finally found out Draco's secret Cannons obsession and the two could commiserate on how poorly the team was doing. Harry seemed to be even angrier with Draco now that he had changed sides than when he was when Draco was an enemy and was furious at Ron. It was as if he couldn't comprehend what Ron had been through. Ron making peace with Severus aggravated the situation. Draco had willingly been with the Dark Lord but Severus had been forced into his bed. That fact was only known to Ron and Hermione. Severus never wanted anyone to know what had occurred when he had joined but he opened up to Ron and finally to Hermione knowing she was going to be an integral part of the healing process for Ron. Severus had been coming over in the evenings to counsel Ron and had taught him ways to deal with the nightmares and his emotions. He also counseled Fred as to how to help Angelina. Hermione was grateful that Ron and Angelina had Draco and Severus supporting them. She was especially thankful for Ron. Harry was clearly having issues and Ron couldn't turn to anyone else. Fred had become far more serious as well as had George and they were now focusing their creative skills almost exclusively towards creating weapons for the Order. Angelina had finally come out of her shell a little but it was slow progress and Fred, George and Alicia spent most of their time with her trying to lend support. Harry finding out Grimmauld Place was Narcissa's and Bellatrix's had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Harry had become completely withdrawn and frequently irrational and angry.

The addition of the Malfoys and Bellatrix Black to the Order was a surprise to most of the members and they were forced to take unbreakable vows of loyalty but after a few weeks of having them in headquarters most of the Order members were appreciative of their presence. They were knowledgeable, powerful and experienced in battle. They provided insight into the Death Eaters that even Severus couldn't provide. Bellatrix had been right….she only had to stop killing their side. The upper ranks of the Order had every intention of using her rather unique skill set to their advantage. The Malfoys defection also helped sway several elite families away from joining the Dark Lord and in some cases providing aid. The Parkinsons, Greengrasses and Zabini's made contact with them mere hours after they had been pardoned and all began to quietly provide support and information to the Order. They wanted to make sure they were on the winning side and Lucius and Narcissa always managed to land on their feet. Molly kept her word and kept the peace. She didn't bake a cake but she accepted their induction into the Order and made sure her family behaved accordingly. The biggest obstacles they faced were the Longbottoms and Andromeda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Andromeda came to the house with her husband a few times to visit with her daughter and try and find out why she had betrayed the Order. The first few days she visited her sisters and Hermione were still at the Ministry being questioned but once she came back Hermione knew there would have to be a conversation. Hermione convinced Bellatrix and Narcissa to let her meet with their sister first. She met her at Andy's house and made sure to do so while Ted was at work.

"So I heard the tale that you gave to the Order. My poor sisters with our horribly abusive parents. I have had several people offer me sympathy in the last few days. My parents never raised a hand to us and we were given anything we fancied. I don't buy my sisters being reformed for one second. I would ask how you ended up as Bella's sex toy but Dora told me you were checking me out. It's always the quiet ones…..which one got you first?"

Hermione proceeded to tell her the real story of events leaving nothing out.

"Look Andy…like it or not the Order needs them. We both know that most of the current members aren't strong enough to do what needs to be done."

"Like doing a strip tease? We have the information now, why would I back this story? My sisters disowned me, condemned me and at times tried to kill me for fucking a mudblood and now you are bedding the both of them. They were my sisters!"

"I know you are angry and I don't blame you. You loved and trusted them and they turned their backs on you. You don't have to make up with them or forgive them although I hope you do but you will back the story and you will publicly back them."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Tonks and Remus are sitting in the basement right now and have never been formally processed by the Ministry. Your daughter may end up dead or in prison at the end of this war or she may walk free. Her betrayal was misguided not malicious and she is right about the Ministry. Everyone knows it. Your sister maybe the singlehandedly craziest bitch to ever be handed a wand and she is now fully pardoned and part of the Order. How hard do you think it would be for us to make sure Remus and Dora walk away at the end of this."

"So you are more than just a fuck. I can see why Dumbledore, McGonigall and Snape have taken you under their wing…you are just like them. Life is not a chess game…people are not pieces to be moved around!"

"Life may not be but war is and you know it. I am a damn good fuck but I am much more than that…don't fuck with me Andy and we will get along just fine."

"I agree to your terms but if my daughter isn't free by the end of this war and we are both alive I will kill you and will happily go through my sister to do so."

"Deal."

"So is it true? Were you checking me out?"

"Yes…apparently being hot is a Black family trait."

"So is revenge…you better watch over my daughter while she is in custody."

"Good night Andy…..you should swing by and see your sisters. I know they did miss you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Longbottoms were the most difficult to deal with. They were angry and with good cause. Their feelings were reflective of quite a few of the Order members. For the first week Neville drew his wand every time they ended up in the same room. Augusta had spat on Bellatrix when she saw her and had tried to Avada her. Neville and Augusta were regulars at Order meetings and it the constant attacks were becoming extremely disruptive. After dealing with concerns about a split in the Order something needed to be done to make peace between the parties. Bellatrix solved the problem and resolved the issue in a very disturbing but effective way. She sought the boy out after a meeting and locked herself in a room with him. Once the attendees realized what she had done they had tried to break into the room to try and stop whatever was happening on the other side. Augusta was practically in tears with worry that she would lose her grandson to the monster that had tortured her son. It had taken them twenty minutes to cut through the wards and they had charged in wands drawn to find Bellatrix on the floor shaking in a pool of her own urine wand still sheathed, and Neville vomiting in a vase. She had let him take his revenge. She let him use the cruciatus on her without ever defending herself. In the end the cruelty and darkness were too much for him and he became ill but he had his revenge, torturing her for almost as long as she had tortured Alice and Frank. Hermione had swept in and taken Bella upstairs as soon as she saw her scourgifying the mess and carrying her lover to bed. She knew the witch would not have wanted to be seen by the others in such a weak state. The Longbottoms and the other Order members reached a truce after that day. Bellatrix had willing paid for her crimes in the same manner she perpetrated them even risking her own death to right the wrong. She had earned a begrudging respect for her actions. Once they were alone in the bath Hermione berated Bella for taking such a risk. Bellatrix laughed confessed to Hermione she knew the boy lacked the stones to finish her, she had received worse from Rod and the Dark Lord and she had set the wards in a manner that they could be broken. If Neville had been able to continue they would have come in and stopped him. She had to give her lover credit…she was a true Slytherin.

After three days of questioning at the Ministry, addressing the Order, Andy and then Bella's torture, the two spent most of the next few days sleeping in their newly assigned room. Kreacher had refused to let anyone into Regulus' room since the wizard's demise. Kreacher had a bit of an elf crush on Bellatrix and had cleaned and sorted the room for her and Hermione. Hermione could have done without the excessive use of Slytherin colors but she was happy not having to share and Kreacher even put in a small bed for Crooks in one of the corners. The house was currently packed with twins, Angelina, Alicia, Ron, the Malfoys, and Harry. Remus and Tonks were currently locked in a cell set up in the basement and there were regular guard shifts that were in and out as well. Severus was also coming and going frequently and now had a room. She had two weeks at headquarters before she had to return to Hogwarts and she wanted as much time with Bellatrix as possible before she left so having some space of their own was appreciated.

Intimacy was difficult between the interruptions and the fact that they couldn't use silencing spells on any part of headquarters (a new security measure added due to the recent discovery of spies) Hermione and Bellatrix were becoming frustrated. Hermione only had a week left and she wanted to be properly shagged. Once she left they wouldn't be able to see each other often enough for either of them. She would be able to floo to headquarters but as a professor she was expected to do patrols and stay on the grounds at night. She spent every moment she could in bed with her woman. She was preparing to leave Bella to finish out the term when Dumbledore dropped the biggest bomb of the entire month.

"You're doing what Albus?"

"Minerva, she is the most qualified person to teach the class next to myself and Tom, she isn't afraid of the curse and we need to do something to keep Hermione from running off campus for secret rendezvous."

Hermione blushed at the last part.

"The Board of Governors will lose their minds, the parents will pull the students out…this is madness Albus."

"The Board has approved….remember the public believes she was a spy. Hermione has pressured that Skeeter woman into writing an article defending and glorifying her. The official record has her defeating Rudolphus, Rabastan and Dolohov in battle. Many of her past acts have been erased from the records or rewritten. She is what we make her."

No one had wanted to put Hermione's assassination of the four death eaters anywhere on the record. Their bodies had been found in Malfoy Manor in the fire and Bellatrix was given credit for the three claiming she defeated them in battle. Marcus' death was found to be have caused by the fire. Even most of the Order believed that story. The only ones who knew different were the ones who were there, Dumbledore, McGonigall, Fred, and George. Angelina had seen the pin and was grateful to find out Hermione had avenged her. She had told Fred about it. They took secret keeper oaths and the world would go on having no idea who Hermione Granger really was. Harry had stopped talking to Ron completely and Ron had no intention of sharing what he saw that night with anyone especially Harry.

Minerva was now pacing through the kitchen. "We are really going to make Bellatrix Black a professor?"

"Can you think of a more qualified DADA professor Minerva?"

"I guess not. We really have made a deal with the devil haven't we?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was stretched out on the bed curled up around her lover when the door opened and Narcissa stormed in. Hermione didn't cover herself when the witch entered but when Lucius walked in behind her she grabbed the sheets. Bella stopped her.

"Relax baby. You can look but no touching Lucius. What brings you in to our room on this fine morning Cissy" Hermione didn't know what to do while Lucius perused her body and she ended up blushing a bit.

"I can see why you are so fond of the mudblood. She is magnificent."

"Not now Lucius. Have you lost your mind Bella? Have they? DADA professor!"

"I know…it's an absolutely delightful turn of events isn't it?"

"What are you thinking? You know that position is cursed."

"Is it really? Severus is fine as is Remus…well as fine as a traitorous werewolf can be…under the circumstances he has actually faired well. Umbridge, Barty and Lockheart all got what was coming to them. I am one of the most knowledgeable witches in the dark arts in history and even I don't know how to overcome the protections placed on that castle by Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. There is no way to curse a position there. The only reason the Chamber of Secrets existed was because Salazar built it himself. Even the Dark Lord can't overcome that magic. The curse is a myth. Plus you know my little mudblood needs to be fucked regularly or she becomes horribly cranky. I will be able to shag Hermione all over castle."

Hermione buried her head in Bella's hair to try and hide her embarrassment and arousal but there was no way to hide how wet she had become. She made a note to herself to find a good therapist when the war was done…she clearly had some sexual issues to resolve.

"Did she just get wet from that? Cissy wasn't kidding you really do like being called a mudblood. Very dirty. I approve."

"Glad to know I have your support Lucius."

"You could have more than that if you can get my wife and sister in law to lighten up" Said wife and sister-in-law looked as though they were going to hex him.

"I am not into blokes Malfoy."

"A tragedy….Cissy says you are quite the cocksucker"

Hermione became even more aroused from the comment pushing herself closer to Bella to try and get relief.

"Can we ignore Bella's little slut for a second and get back to the subject at hand?"

Both Bella and Lucius sighed. They knew that nothing was getting done until Narcissa finished venting.

"You are our connection here. I don't want you leaving me…..us. Bella you can't leave us alone."

"Relax Cissy. We will have floo contact and will be coming back regularly for meetings. Ever since Draco helped that Weasley boy he has been acting as a guard dog for us and if things get bad we will relocate you to Hogwarts. You can come visit when you need to in the meantime. I won't be far."

Narcissa sat down on the edge of the bed next to Bellatrix and pushed her sister's hair out of her face, "Good. You know I would be lost without you. Plus I really do enjoy fucking your mudblood. It is too bad we had to fight for the light….she really would have made a lovely slave."

Hermione didn't even bother to try and hide her arousal at this point and moaned at the statement.

"Oh she even sounds delicious."

"You can't touch her Lucius….if you stay I will let you watch though."

Hermione began grinding herself against Bella's hip completely turned on by the thought of getting fucked in front of Lucius. She definitely had developed a thing for voyeurism. Narcissa laughed at her arousal and reached over to play with her nipple ring.

"You want this don't you? You dirty little mudblood….you want Lucius to watch us fuck you."

Hermione whimpered as Narcissa yanked on her nipple hard and Bella pushed her on her back. She purred as each sister captured a nipple both sucking and nibbling on her breasts. Hermione ran her hand through their hair as they assaulted her body with their tongues and mouths. Lucius had stayed true to the rules set forth by Bella and took a seat in the corner more than happy to just enjoy the show. Narcissa began to move down her body stopping to tickle her belly button before addressing her damp curls.

"Mmmmm you smell so good. So nice and wet for me." She ran her tongue along Hermione's slit causing everyone in the room to moan. Bella moved up to Hermione's ear.

"You need to be a good little girl and stay quiet if you want a proper fucking. It wouldn't do for the Order to know what a dirty little whore you really are. Spread your legs nice and wide my sweet."

Hermione spread her legs as wide as she could and Narcissa let Lucius have a good look while rubbing Hermione's clit with her fingers.

"Her pussy really is wonderful Lucius. She is always wet and tastes delicious" She walked over to her husband and let him lick her fingers.

"Fuck! Please Bella?"

"No! The only cock my slut is taking is mine….and Cissy's of course."

He sighed in disappointment as his wife returned to Hermione. She continued stroking her with her fingers and leaned down and entered her with her tongue moaning at the tangy taste of the witch.

Hermione had dropped her hand down to play with Bella's cunt while Cissy ate her pussy. She entered her lover with two fingers and began to pump in and out of her. Bella buried her head into Hermione's neck biting and sucking any flesh she could get a hold of as she pulled her leg up wrapping it around Hermione's waist giving her better access and giving Lucius a spectacular view. He gasped at the sight and pulled himself out and began to stroke himself. Hermione was trying not to make noise as Narcissa brought her to the edge and her body was shaking with pleasure as the witch switched her fingers and tongue, sucking Hermione's clit while fucking her now sopping center.

"FUCK!" She couldn't help herself as she came hard soaking Narcissa with her come. She only hoped the other residents had not heard her outburst. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky as Fred and George had been nearby and ran into the room ready to defend their friend. They looked at the sight before them.

"Wow Hermione…two of the three Black sisters…"

"We now know what we want to be when we grow up"

"You!" they said in unison.

"If either of you breathe a word of this to anyone Molly will have three daughters instead of one."

"Of course…"

"…plus we couldn't blackmail you then."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I am working through the writer's block and I want to give a special shout out to Asher Henry who has been acting as a beta and sounding board for me. I have an appointment later today that should involve a long time in the waiting room so I should make some progress on chapter 9. I love smart phones.

Follows, Faves and Reviews are appreciated and loved. Mad love to CyraAideen, Frogscookie, Klingonwannabe, Another Girl Grasping, Kiarcheo, Miztickow, owlcalledraven (everytime I put the periods in Fanfic eats your name), ScOut4it, SapphoandCyanide, LethalPoison, greeeleka, Harley Quinn Davidson, WWEFan182, Darkshadow-lord and wildartemis. You guys rock.

Warning: Yeah so this smutty. Instead of a warning on M chapters maybe I should just put a warning on a chapter if it's not M. This story is going to stay very dirty. I don't have a clue where the plot is going but I can tell you that although this story is at its heart Bella/Hermione…there will be some more Naricssa in there and there might even be some Andy. There will definitely be violations of the teachers conduct code because there is no way I am using that nice big castle as a back drop and not have them do freaky things in freaky places.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter Eight

She looked out into the hall and saw many of her students had their books with them at dinner. The word had gotten out that she was back and class would be resuming on Monday. Many had put off the assigned reading until the last minute and now they were paying for it. She spread word they would be starting their Monday with a quiz and she knew that quite a few students would be pulling all-nighters. Severus gave her a knowing look. He approved of her inflicting such torment on her students.

She had returned to school that morning and helped Bellatrix get moved in. Professors could not share quarters unless they were married so the Headmaster assigned her quarters next to Hermione's. An archway connecting the two quarters appeared shortly after they got Bella moved in. The arch created a very large living area for the two witches and gave them the advantage of having a guest room. They hadn't had a chance to christen their newly combined quarters when Hermione had to leave to meet the Headmaster. Bella stated she wanted to take a shower before supper and she would meet Hermione there. Hermione knew she wanted to make a grand entrance to the Great Hall for dinner, everyone was expecting one. Hermione had suggested a black dress with a severe leather corset. If she wanted to win she needed Bella looking fierce.

She had already lost 150 galleons to Severus over the year and needed to make some back, and tonight was the night. She lost ten on whether Harry ran his mouth. Thirty more went to Tonks and Remus being the spies. Twenty on the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match, Minerva had lost eighty on that one. Fifty that he couldn't shag the Carrow twins, the pig took pictures. She lost forty when Ron slugged Harry after Harry insinuated that Draco and Ron were more than friends. She had put her galleons on Bella being the first to slug the now insufferably angst filled young man. Harry had become intolerable, personalizing the events without learning from them. He was combative and difficult. Hermione knew something was wrong and planned to investigate what was going on with him. The man walking around Grimmauld Place was not the Harry Potter she knew, he was a stranger. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a vision in black.

The room hushed as Bellatrix walked through the doors. She used the front instead of the teacher's side door. She knew how to make an entrance. Every set of eyes in the room were upon her as she sauntered up to the table. She made sure to run her gaze over all of the students, taking her time viewing each house as she walked up to the dais where the teachers sat. Colin Creevey pulled his wand and tried to hex her. The hex bounced harmlessly up to the ceiling and Colin found himself bound and floating midair.

"We will be reviewing shielding charms and defenses for all levels of my classes tomorrow….I expect you to be well read on the subject. I might also suggest that you keep you wands pointed elsewhere if you don't want to find out why I am so feared."

She glared at the room and one of the second year Hufflepuffs wet themselves much to the amusement of the hall. Hermione subtly cast a drying spell under the table for the poor boy. Bellatrix walked the rest of the way to the table and took her seat next to Hermione. The Headmaster looked displeased but said nothing. He unbound Colin and gave him two weeks detention with a warning to the student body that an attack on a professor could be countered with whatever force the professor thought was necessary. That nipped quite a few revenge plots in the bud. After the meal the staff retired to the faculty lounge. Once they were ensconced within, cocktails in hand, they began to settle up.

"OK I know I wasn't allowed to know before dinner so I wouldn't rig the results but will you please tell me what the bets were." Bellatrix looked almost petulant as she watched Hermione collecting galleons from Severus, Rolanda Hooch, Septima Vector and Pomona Sprout.

"The bets were which house would have the guts to try and hex you first, whether you would kill any students, and whether one of the houses would either faint or wet themselves." Minerva smugly took Severus' money, "Never bet against my Lions boy."

After the money was exchanged the staff spent the time getting to know their new addition. The story that Bella had been a spy had worked and everyone assumed she was a warrior for the light which made the evening less awkward. The fact that several of them taught her and the case of Maldooney's Magical Port had been proffered by the dark witch also helped push things along. Bellatrix played the part, quickly easing any fears. One doesn't climb as high into the Dark Lord's ranks as she did, especially as a woman, and not know how to work a room. She just bottled up the crazy for the night and used the social graces that were drilled into her by her mother for years. Hermione could see her lover was reaching her end point and the two headed off early claiming they need to get prepared for classes and retired to their quarters. Hermione knew what Bellatrix needed, and it wasn't another glass of port.

They had just made it through the door when Bellatrix pushed Hermione to the ground. They barely had any time alone over the last few weeks and Bella constantly had to be "on". The added complication of having to be quiet had driven both women crazy and after having George and Fred walk in, the next week had been almost sex free. Bellatrix always needed to show the face that the Order and society at large wanted to see. Be the new poster child for the light. Being well behaved for that long was taking its toll and she needed a release. Hermione rolled her shoulder effectively tossing Bellatrix off of her and tackled her as the witch was trying to right herself. Bella pulled her hair yanking her head back and slapped Hermione shoving her away then reached for her wand. When she felt nothing there she looked up to see Hermione stashing her wand in her pocket while she had her own trained on Bellatrix.

"Baby, I know what you need and I will give you the release you want. Strip." Hermione unbuckled and pulled her belt from her slacks as she watched Bellatrix remove her clothing. Bella moved slowly teasing her as she removed her dress. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see her lover had gone commando underneath.

"Move to the chair and lean over it. Good….put your hands on the arm rest. You don't move them…you don't move a muscle. I want you to count to ten for me."

"Count to ten why am I FUCK…..ONE!" The first blow had left a perfectly placed welt on both her cheeks. Hermione pulled back the belt aiming for her thighs this time.

"TWO….Oh god baby…..that hurts."

"Yeah? You like it? I know you do. Fucking slut….count louder." She ordered and drew back.

"YES…THREE! Oh that's nice get my ass again baby…I want to be black and bl…UH FOUR! Of fuck please tell me you packed the OW FIVE….packed the toy….I need to be fucked."

"Look!"

Bella turned her head to see Hermione was already wearing the toy, stroking it with her free hand as she delivered each lash. Bella moaned and dropped her hand between her legs to rub her clit. Hermione aimed the belt perfectly catching her hand and hitting her lips without catching her clit with the blow.

"Fuck….SIX…oh baby come here."

Bella grabbed the cock pulling Hermione in front of her and taking her in her mouth. Hermione gasped at the feeling of her lips and let Bellatrix suck her off for a few minutes.

"You still have four more."

Bellatrix stop and looked up at her pleading, "I can take them…..I won't bite."

Hermione ran her hand along her lover's back. She could see scars from battles and punishments at the hands of her former master. She stroked each lovingly and then kissed her with the belt. Bellatrix groaned out seven around her cock. She delivered each blow lovingly and her witch took each one happily. By the end Bellatrix was grinding against the arm rest of the chair desperate for attention as Hermione pushed deep into her mouth coming hard.

"Nice baby, you were a very good girl."

She wrapped the belt around Bellatrix's neck running the length through the clasp to make a leash of sorts. "I still owe you payback for the Manor."

She pulled on her makeshift leash bringing her lover to the floor. Bella quickly realized the only way to avoid choking was to follow the tug of her leash. Hermione walked her across the room having her crawl like a pet. The lashes had made beautiful marks on her lover's body and would bruise nicely by morning. She looked down at the dark witch, who was clearly turned on by Hermione's actions, and stroked her hair.

"Good girl. You are so good baby." She knelt down behind her and began to stroke her. "So wet for me. Such a good little slut. Spread your legs further."

She entered her hard and without warning causing Bella to scream out in pleasure and pain. She knew a gentle hand wouldn't be appreciated and she put her whole body behind each thrust trying to pound the frustration out of her lover. She took the belt in her left hand tightening it a little remembering how much she had adored the feeling when Bella had done it to her. She alternated between spanking and stroking hips and thighs as she pumped in and out of her delicious witch.

"Fuck baby…you fuck me so good….uh uh uh uh just like that baby oh fuck harder. HERMIONE!" Hermione jerked hard on the belt bringing Bellatrix to a finish. Bellatrix's body was shaking with pleasure as she rode out the orgasm. She collapsed to the ground and Hermione moved with her staying buried in her lover. She reached up and loosened the belt removing it from Bella's neck.

"Such a good girl." She kissed her shoulder and wrapped around her letting Bella recover.

"Fuck Hermione….I don't know if I can even love anymore, but if I have a heart left it yours…so good…so perfect. You make me whole baby."

"I am yours."

"Always."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione had spent the week in the library trying to sort out what was going on with Harry. Things had worsened at headquarters and she had received owls from the twins, Alicia, the Malfoys and Ron regarding Harry's erratic behavior. Ron's visit had been a surprise. She had returned to her quarters after classes to find him sharing a butterbeer with Bella and promptly pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Not that I am complaining but what brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to you….about Harry."

"Bella…"

"Say no more. I am off to torment Sev, I will see you at dinner."

Bellatrix left and Ron and Hermione pulled up chairs next to the fire. She had Deji, the house elf assigned to their quarters, bring up some tea.

"Honestly Ron, if someone had said you would be having a pint with Bellatrix Black in my quarters five months ago I would have thought them mad."

"If someone had said you would be shagging her in front of every villain within 500 kilometers I would have said the same."

"Touché. Things never seem to turn out like you plan them. How have you been?"

"I am doing ok. Snape taught me some meditation techniques to help me through the worst parts of it and Draco has been a good mate to have around. The others….I am so tired of pity. Snape was right. I will get through it. It will take time but I will make it through. Fred has been great with Angelina and she is working her way back. She still needs calming droughts and the nightmares are horrible…for both of us. I have no question why Bellatrix turned out so twisted if that's what she was exposed to. Don't raise your eyebrow to me…you really have spent too much time with Snape. I don't buy the reformed Bellatrix bit for a second but I don't care anymore. Everyone kept saying we didn't get it, that we were children. I get it now. I wish I didn't but I get it. I have seen the other side and I don't care who you fuck or who fights on ours...I want that monster dead!"

"And Harry?"

"It's bad Hermione….it's more than his usual self-pity and anger."

"He is not himself is he?"

"No, even when he was at his worst he was never like this….this is something else. He almost never leaves his room. He is cruel with his comments and quick to draw his wand. Yesterday he actually asked me if I liked the reaming the Dark Lord gave me. He has been furious about Draco and I spending so much time together. He is completely obsessed with what happened and with Draco. He has attacked him several times. The Malfoys won't get a cup of tea without having their wands drawn now. Harry normally likes to beat himself up and hold himself responsible for everything and everyone. Remember fifth year when he wanted to go it alone…that's how Harry is when he is angry. Something is wrong, I don't know what, but something is wrong."

"I have an idea but I need to do some research first. Give me until the weekend okay, you can come back on Saturday and have dinner with us. I will let you know what I find then."

"Alright."

"So what is going on with you and the Slytherin prince?"

Ron blushed and stared at his feet, "I don't know. Right now I can't...I'm still...the nightmares...I can't... I..."

"You might fancy him but you need to time to heal?"

"You always were the smart one. Thanks I couldn't find the words. Are we good...are you ok with this...no one else knows."

"I am pretty sure I am not the only one who has suspected but of course we are good Ron. We are friends...always."

"Thank you 'Mione. I'm going to go poke in and see Ginny and Luna before I leave. Luna has been great to talk to and has really helped both Angelina and I deal with this stuff. She is, well you know."

"Luna. I know. Try the quidditch pitch. Ginny will be practicing…Luna will be looking for Nargles or something. Take the long way around so Filch doesn't catch you."

"You're the best 'Mione. "

"Just don't tell anyone...I am working very hard to unseat Severus as the most feared professor in Hogwarts"

She gave her friend another hug goodbye and headed to the library to start her research. It was odd; the one friendship she had expected to lose was the one that became the strongest.

She spent the week doing research on dark magics and muggle psychology. Something was going on with Harry and she wasn't sure if it was magical or muggle in nature. She wasn't ruling out any options. If she couldn't cure it with a potion maybe a little lithium in his pumpkin juice would do the trick.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was shelving her books in the library when she was ambushed. It was late and there were only a few students left. She was back in the archives and the wand was to her throat before she could call out for help. She was too far back in the stacks for anyone to see her.

"Shhhhhhh! Not a sound."

Hermione glared at her attacker and whispered angrily. "Are you mad? You have been here less than a month and you want to shag in the stacks."

"I have the advantage of not caring if we are caught...since you are the one that is so worried keep your mouth shut and do what is say. No cheating...no silencing spells." She pushed Hermione up against the shelf capturing her lips. "Be a good girl for me"

She pushed her leg between Hermione's putting pressure against her lover. Hermione parted her legs and began to grind against her hip. She worked hard to stay quiet as she became aroused. Bellatrix began to nibble on her earlobe as she unbuttoned her blouse.

"What are you going to say to them if a student sees you like this? What are you going to say when the whole school knows what a dirty little slut you are." Bellatrix punctuated each whispered word by grinding hard into her center. Hermione hissed in pleasure. She pulled off her own blouse and pulled Bellatrix down to her lace covered breasts. Bellatrix gladly took the proffered flesh pulling off Hermione's bra as she captured her ring teasing and pulling at it with her tongue and teeth. She pushed Hermione's skirt up around her waist a pulling her panties down. Hermione pushed them the rest of the way off and wrapped he legs around Bella as the witch pushed her up on the ledge of the bookshelf. Bella slid two fingers into her heat. Hermione leaned her head back against the ancient tomes and allowed Bella to bring her towards the edge. She dropped her hand down and rubbing Bella through her dress.

"Give me access"

Bella paused and hiked her dress up guiding Hermione's hand into her. She resumed her pace as Hermione began to match her. She was whimpering as each thrust became harder and faster. Hermione began to shake and she buried her head into Bella's neck and bit her shoulder to muffle herself as she came. The pain brought Bella over with her. The two women stayed buried in each other kissing and nuzzling as they came down. Hermione wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and pulled her close.

"You're fucking nuts and I adore you. You know that right? Now let's get dressed before someone finds us...I do like my job."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The problems with Harry worsened and there was no question something was horribly wrong. They all had had access to headquarters through the floos in either the Headmaster's, Snape's or McGonagall's office and they had been travelling between headquarters and the school. Hermione had been trying to sort out Tonks and Remus. She went with the old adage you can catch more flies with honey and had improved the basement from the cage that it had been. They were still under lock and key but it wasn't nearly as harsh. Luna and Ginny had been helping out at headquarters as well and Luna had been spending time with Angelina bringing the girl out of her shell. Ginny and Harry had been dancing around each other, dating but not dating, for the last few years. Hermione knew it had neither become serious nor intimate. Ginny had been visiting him regularly trying to find the source of his anger. She had seemed to be the one person that he was still letting in.

Half way through the week Minerva sent a patronus summoning Hermoine. She ran up there to find a bleeding and crying Ginny Weasley curled into Minerva's arms. Once she got the sobbing girl to calm down Hermione got the story out of her. She had gone to visit Harry and they were up in his room talking. They started kissing and as he tried to go farther she pushed him away. He had become angry and had attacked her trying to rape her. Ginny was fierce even on a bad day and she had knocked him out and ran to the floo. She was shaken up and she was insisting no one find out. She made them swear not to tell her family and Hermione had to convince her to let her tell anyone.

"Was I being silly Hermione? You have sex. I am being silly aren't I. Acting like a little girl. I am just not ready.

"Ginny, you shouldn't do something you aren't ready for and you are not being silly or immature. Why would you think that?"

"He said I was being a silly little girl and I needed to stop crying. He was going to make me a woman. He said it was his right by blood. He wasn't himself….I don't know what it was but it wasn't him…he was so…mean."

"No Ginny. You are definitely not being silly." Minerva and Hermione cleaned her up and they brought her to Hermione's and Bella's quarters through the back hallways to keep the other students from seeing her. Once they arrived, Bellatrix took one look at them and asked Deji to get a calming draught from Severus. Ginny quickly fell asleep from the draught and exhaustion and Hermione carried her to Bella's side of the quarters. She brought her into Bellatrix's bedroom which was effectively acting as a guest bedroom. After they put Ginny to bed, Hermione poured all three of them a drink. She sent Deji to the Headmaster and Snape and asked them to join them. Once they were situated Hermione filled Bellatrix, Severus and Albus in on everything that happened to Ginny.

"Headmaster…this is more than Harry being a prat. This isn't who he is."

"No. It's who the Dark Lord is. Do you know what jus primae noctis is?" Bella looked into the fire as she asked, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"The law of the first night? I thought that was a muggle thing…and it hasn't been practiced in years."

"It is also a magical thing and it is still practiced by some of the older lines Hermione." Severus knew where this was going. "The Dark Lord claimed it with you Bella?"

"Yes. Those were words he said to me that night almost verbatim."

"Oh god baby." Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix and kissed her shoulder. She couldn't imagine losing her virginity to a monster like Voldemort. She wondered what Bella would have been like without monsters like Rod and Voldemort in her life. All of a sudden she jumped up. She finally realized what was going on and she was not happy about it.

"Oh fuck!" Everyone in the room looked at Hermione who was now glaring at the Headmaster, "Did you know? How long? How long have you known? That's why we haven't made a full scale attack yet isn't it? He still can't die."

"Hermione…I am sure if Albus was withholding information it was with good reason. Now, what are you going on about?"

"Quirell had no control at the end. When Ginny used the diary she became his weapon. There aren't six Horcruxes…there are seven. Harry….when Nagini attacked Arthur…Harry looked like he wanted to kill you in the office. It wasn't Harry. There is a piece of Voldemort buried inside of him and it is now trying to take control."

"I have suspected for a while. I had presumed that the destruction of the other Horcruxes would weaken the strength of his hold on Harry. I did not anticipate it becoming stronger. Harry was protected by his mother's love and that love is what makes him the man he is. When Tom tried to claim him at the Ministry Harry was able to push him out because of love. I assumed, foolishly, it would protect him now. Somehow he has lost that control and is sinking into the darkness."

"And we were to what? Kill him?"

"Harry is fated to battle Tom. If he can find that love again he may be able to survive. If we fail, Harry will die. Either way…Tom will become mortal again once the blow is struck."

"Oh god! I have to march my friend to his death?"

"Yes Hermione, but first you need to find a way to bring his soul out of the darkness."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I apologize for the slow down but I have been very busy at work and still a bit stuck pushing this story forward. When I write I usually don't start posting until 4 or 5 rough draft chapters in which is why I am able to update so quickly. It gives me a cushion to go back and do rewrites but still get things posted. I am completely caught up on this one which means I have to come up with it and then sort it out.

Once I sort this out (or while I am sorting it out) I think I might expand Study Session. I have to ideas for Pansy's anamagi one is freaky (and I have wanted to use for awhile but like I mentioned a little freaky) and one I just like. I just don't know which direction I want to go in.

I would like to thank Asher Henry who has been spectacular as a beta and sounding board.

Warning: There is no sex in this chapter. Seriously. I will try not to make a habit out of it.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 9

Hermione set up her own little task force with the sole goal of trying to find a way to save Harry's soul and therefore his life. Dumbledore knew she was doing it and had given her his approval to use the resources she needed. He trusted her discretion and knew she was their best chance at success. She gathered together friends that loved Harry and people that would be useful. The mix was strange but she hoped these would be the people to help her find a way to save Harry. She brought in Bella, Draco, Narcissa, Severus and Lucius for their knowledge of the dark arts and Voldemort. She included Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville for their love and desire to protect Harry. When she had the first meeting in her quarters to say that the first hour was awkward would be the understatement of all time. Neville was still dealing with his emotions towards Bellatrix and his guilt at torturing her. He was also still terrified of Severus. Severus had no use for Luna or Neville and was not hiding his contempt in any way. Ron fortunately acted to ease the tension pulling Ginny and Neville into a conversation with him and Draco. Everyone started talking a bit and once Hermione finally addressed the group. She had pulled everyone aside individually before hand to find out what she could and couldn't say so she wouldn't cross a line and Ginny had finally conceded to her sharing her attack.

She had Ginny tell her story and Bellatrix filled in everyone on her wedding night as well. Knowing Bella had been subject to a nightmare and that Harry was almost mirroring Voldemort was what swayed the room her way. They finally were able to get down to business. Ron, Draco and Lucius were going to keep an eye on Harry and make sure he didn't hurt anyone else which would be a full time job as Harry slowly devolved into madness. Narcissa was going to check the library at Grimmauld Place for any tomes that might be useful. The Blacks owned an extensive library of books on the dark arts and the answer might lie within their collection. There were sections of the library that Hermione could never access because they were keyed to Black blood. Sirius refused to let her near the books when he was alive. Neville was going to check and see if there were any herbs or plants that Dumbledore might have overlooked. Hermione had a feeling that he would come up empty but they needed to try everything. Severus was going to try and find a way to poison the Horcrux without killing Harry. The two would most likely have to work together and Hermione was praying that Severus didn't kill Neville in the process.

Ginny and Luna were going to help Hermione with research at Hogwarts. Luna was pulling double duty as well. She and Ginny had both been helping with Angelina but after the attack Ginny was avoiding Grimmauld Place. Luna's airy personality is what made her perfect. She didn't judge, she didn't pity, she just loved. She was a truly unique woman. She was brilliant and her strange view on the world offered an alternate perspective for Hermione. She was a fantastic assistant which is what Hermione needed. Between classes and her other Order duties she would need the extra sets of hands that Luna and Ginny were providing.

Dumbledore had given them a month. They had dealt a huge blow to Voldemort and they couldn't give him any longer to recover and regroup. In a month's time Harry was going to face down Voldemort and if he wasn't ready then he wasn't coming back. She really wished Dumbledore would have given her more time or some direction. All he had offered was a cryptic, "the key to Harry's soul lies within his heart."

She knew the world would not survive with Voldemort in it and she understood Dumbledore's logic. She had the group made a pact and take an oath to it, if they couldn't save Harry then every person in that room had to be prepared to sacrifice him. The meeting adjourned somberly as every set off to begin their assigned tasks.

Fortunately Bellatrix waited until everyone left before she pointed out that she didn't need the end of the world to sacrifice Harry, a nice plate of fish and chips and a pint would suffice. Hermione had no delusions. She was bedding a psychopath. This might have created a greater moral dilemma for her if said lunatic wasn't brilliant in the sack and had absolutely no inhibitions. Her girl was blood thirsty and crazy and Hermione adored her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There were now two guard shifts in Grimmauld Place. One to guard Tonks and Remus and the makeshift guard that now watched Harry like a hawk. It wasn't too difficult as he never left his room. Kreacher brought him meals...most were returned untouched. Hermione decided to visit Grimmauld Place and see what she could find out from Tonks and Remus. Maybe they knew something that could help with Harry. She would also try and talk to Harry. She needed to determine how strong the hold of the Horcrux was. She left after breakfast on Saturday figuring she would need the full day.

She exited the floo and ran smack into Andromeda Tonks tangling up with her. Both women fell to the floor with a resounding thump with Hermione falling on top of the visiting witch.

"Hermione."

"Andy...a pleasure seeing you as always."

"Merlin's beard Granger!" A voice yelled from the stairs followed by its usual companion.

"You really are..."

"our hero!"

She always wondered how they got their timing down so perfectly. Hermione looked up to see the twins on the stairs being followed down by a grinning Draco and Narcissa.

"It's not what it seems...we fell."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" A silky voice mocked.

"Really Cissy? Don't encourage them!" Andromeda pushed Hermione off of her and got to her feet glaring at her sister. "Miss Granger may I have a word with you."

Hermione gave the two fingered salute that did not mean peace to the twins and followed Andromeda into the study.

"What can I do for you Andromeda?"

"I wanted to thank you. I know that the reason Tonks and Remus have been treated well is because of you. I will keep my end of the bargain. As long as you protect my daughter I will protect you."

"I am not just doing it because I need your protection; I am also doing because it's the right thing to do. She is right about the Ministry. They aren't much better with muggle-borns. At least the Death Eaters don't hide their bigotry behind platitudes. Your sister respects me more while she is calling me a mudblood whore than Arthur Weasley ever has. Don't get me wrong...they are good people deep down, but muggles are a novelty to them. I assume you know that...I notice Ted rarely comes with you and you have never been part of the Order."

"You're right of course. He grew tired of having to explain what a phone is every time he visited. I am glad you understand. Thank you Hermione."

"How are things going with your sisters?"

"I have shared a few words with Narcissa but she hasn't apologized and I really have nothing to say."

"They won't apologize. You know that. They are too headstrong and as far as they are concerned they did what they needed to do to survive. Just like you don't believe that Bella has mended her ways I don't believe that you miraculously escaped the Black household without your own….more interesting personality traits. You do what you need to as well. You already blackmailed me to keep Dora safe. Bella was made a psychopath by Rudolphus and Voldemort but the intelligence and cunning….that is all Black."

"You are rather clever yourself Hermione, if not for your blood you could have been a Slytherin."

"Most people don't know this but the hat gave me my choice of houses, including Slytherin. I knew its reputation and I had no desire to go that path. Now that we established that we can't bullshit each other…any other questions for me?"

"I know how much my sisters like to share. Are you bedding Cissy as well?"

"Unless you are climbing in the sack with me how is that relevant to our relationship?"

"Hmpf….I will take that as a yes. It's relevant because it lets me know exactly how strong your loyalties are to my sisters and tells me how well you have adapted to their….more interesting personality traits. Knowledge is power. Take care of my daughter Hermione"

"I will do everything I can to protect her. I promise you that Andy. Now find a way to make peace with your sisters"

Hermione said goodbye to Andromeda and headed down to the basement to talk to Tonks and Remus. She had arranged for the basement to be set up as make shift quarters for them. It was heavily warded and secure but Tonks and Remus had some semblance of privacy and dignity. Hermione brought them books and Luna had been spending time with the couple trying to work with them. They had provided information on who they had met with and the various missions they were asked to perform. They realized they had only one path left and that was cooperating with the Order.

"Oi! Hermione! How's my favorite aunt to be? You bring me anything good?"

"Some muggle fiction. Percy Jackson, it's about some kids who are actually the children of the Greek gods and have to save the world.'"

"Adolescents with powers saving the world? Sounds ridiculous." Tonks scoffed.

"Of course it is...who would put the fate of the world in the hands of teenagers?"

"So what brings you here on a Saturday?"

"I need your help. Did any of your handlers or contacts ever talk to you about Harry? About something being wrong with him? It would be a question about his personality."

"Voldemort questioned me about it." Remus came over to where they were sitting. "I only saw him a few times but this time stood out. He wanted to know all about Harry's behavior and about him being a parselmouth. When we were done I heard him say to Dolohov that it explained everything...it was why the wands reacted like they did. What's going on Hermione?"

"You know I am not telling you that."

"Fair enough. Hermione I know what we did was wrong...but I do want to make it right. I just wanted my freedom."

"There were other ways to fight Remus and I would have been there with you every step of the way."

She headed upstairs and grabbed a drink in the kitchen. She needed a few minutes before she braved Harry. Ron and the Malfoys were sitting at the table eating lunch and she pulled up a seat next to Draco.

"Where are the twins?"

"They headed out to the shop"

"We have an additional problem. I am going to call a meeting soon."

The tow-headed boy pushed the remaining half of his sandwich to her. She took a bite and poured herself another pumpkin juice.

"Voldemort knows...about Harry"

"Bloody hell Hermione! What does this mean?"

"I don't know yet. I have a feeling it's going to be bad. I am going up to talk to Harry and see how he is."

Ron put his hand on her arm holding her back "Hermione...keep your hand on your wand."

"Thanks, if I don't come down in an hour come up for me."

She knocked four times before Harry finally answered. He looked and smelled as though he hadn't showered for days. He was wearing a stained jumper and jeans. He desperately needed a shave as well. He didn't greet her, he just left the door open and walked back to his bed.

"What the fuck do you want 'Mione?"

"I wanted to check on my friend."

"He is downstairs with his boyfriend and his new in-laws. Ron takes it up the arse a few times and turns into a fairy. I knew he liked the reaming."

"Enough Harry. One has nothing to do with the other. Voldemort raped him. It was about power and purely sadistic. If Ron ends up with Draco it will be something different and we should support them. What is going on with you Harry?"

"Nothing is going on with me. Absolutely nothing. You are the great Order hero saving the day and I am under fucking lock down. No one trusts me and you have all decided to fight this war without me. Fine! I have no fucking problem letting you do it on your own. Dumbledore turned his back on me. You chose them over me. Ron chose them over me. I wonder if you lot can defeat Voldemort with your legs spread? That's how you landed the Malfoys isn't it? Your place in the Order? You are practically running the show….is that how you got your power? You fuck them all?"

"Is that what this is about Harry? That you feel abandoned? We were always there for you…we still are. Ginny has never left your side and what did you do to her?"

"Fucking bitch belongs to me. It was her duty."

She looked into his eyes and saw her worst fear. She remembered those eyes from the Ministry. Voldemort had a hold of her friend.

"I love you Harry and I am going to find a way to save you"

She headed downstairs to the others.

"I am heading back to Hogwarts to meet with the Headmaster. Ron I want a double guard, there is going to be a meeting soon and you will be required to attend but I don't want Harry alone."

"Hermione?"

"I think he will leave Ron. Maybe the Headmaster will overrule me but as of right now Harry is going to have his fears realized. He is our prisoner…..do not let him escape. Find people you trust…maybe Seamus and Alicia…force them to take whatever oaths you can and set a guard on him. Everything has changed." She headed off to Hogwarts to find the Headmaster. Dumbledore's plan was fucked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That evening she sat at the large table set up in the Room of Requirements. Kingsley, Dumbledore, McGonigall, Snape, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, Neville, Bellatrix and Luna were all present. She took a deep breath and prepared to break the news. She filled them in her conversations with Remus and with Harry.

"Voldemort knows. He knows Harry is a Horcrux."

Gasps filled the room and the table turned into pandemonium as everyone tried to speak at once. Dumbledore finally silenced them.

"This is a problem Miss Granger. It changes everything."

"I don't understand…why does it change things?" Neville was truly confused at the demeanor of the table.

"Miss Granger…I will defer to you to explain it to everyone."

"As you wish Headmaster. Neville, if Voldemort knows Harry is his Horcrux he may have done something to trigger the reaction Harry is having. In our first year Voldemort tried to turn Harry to the dark. When I spoke with him today Harry's eyes were the same as they were during the battle at the Ministry. Voldemort tried to take control of him then. Harry only told Ron and I what happened but there was a moment where we almost lost him then. Voldemort used his pain and anger to drive his darkness forward but it was us, his family, that love, that saved them. Harry has been isolated for the last year. Yes I understand with good reason but he was isolated all the same. He had Ron as a comrade in arms but after what happened…Ron is different and he has found friendship with the Malfoys and he is not the only one. My inclusion in the Order activities and the fact that I was at Hogwarts teaching was already driving a wedge between us…."

She paused and looked at Ron who nodded his support.

"They were both angry with me and the Order for leaving them out. Knowing that I had been the handler for the Malfoys and am romantically tied to Bellatrix pushed him to the edge. Voldemort or his soul fragment is tapping into that. We already suspected that. If Voldemort knows that Harry is his Horcrux he won't kill him. I ordered a guard placed on Harry. He is connected to Voldemort and I think he may try and go to him. Harry is Voldemort's last Horcrux. Voldemort's sole priority right now is to keep Harry alive and to bring him over to his side. Unless we free Harry from the influence of the Horcrux or murder him we cannot face Voldemort in battle. I can't murder my friend without trying to save him. "

She kicked Bella under the table to stop her from volunteering for the job. She would have to find a hobby for her after the war that did not involve murder and mayhem.

"And if we fail to save him?" Kingsley looked to her already knowing the answer.

"Then we do what we must."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thanks to miztickow, SapphoandCyanide, Eryk Lestrange, greenleka, .raven, Darkshadow-lord, LethalPoison, kiarcheo, CyraAideen, Healer and Harley Quinn Davidson for the reviews. Mad love! My apologies for not posting shout outs last chapter. Every time you fave, follow or review….my phone makes this neat bing. It is music to my ears and pushes me back to my keyboard.

Once again I would like to thank Asher who has been a rock star beta!

Warning: Smut!

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 10

Hermione grabbed another cup of coffee. She had been in the library at Grimmauld Place for hours. Narcissa had found books on Horcruxes and they had been going through them trying to find a way to save Harry. Everything they had read so far advocated destroying the Horocrux by destroying the host. It was near two o'clock in the morning and she was exhausted and getting a headache. She was going through an ancient text on soul magic and progress was slow. The text was written in Latin and she had to translate each page before she could read it. She fortunately had a passable knowledge of Latin but trying to decipher the faded text was draining. She had been hunched over the text for more than an hour when she felt two lithe hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Narcissa standing behind her.

"Relax Hermione." Narcissa massaged her shoulders digging into the knots and loosening the strained muscles in her back and neck. Hermione leaned back into her strong touch. She sighed as Narcissa kneaded her neck dissolving her tension.

"Come lay down. You need a break."

Narcissa pulled her to the couch laying her face down and straddling her buttocks. She pulled off Hermione's shirt and bra and continued her massage finishing her shoulder blades and moving down to her middle and lower back. Hermione groaned as Narcissa dug her finger into a knot at the base of her spine grimacing at the pain. The relief was immediate and as Narcissa finished working the kinks out her caresses became softer. She lingered at the swell of Hermione's breasts and each stroke moved lower on Hermione's back. Hermione put up no resistance when Narcissa began to pull her trousers off. Narcissa resumed her massage at her feet slowly moving up her calves. Her hands were soon being followed by soft lips as she moved up Hermione's thighs. She pulled off Hermione's drenched underwear and motioned for her to flip over. Hermione happily complied moaning as Narcissa nibbled on her inner thighs. Narcissa spread her legs wider and teased her with her tongue, ever so lightly running it along her clit.

"I love the way you taste. If I had known mudbloods were so sweet I would have switched sides long ago."

Hermione smirked at the double entendre and tried to push Narcissa's head closer against her. She found her hands smacked away as usual.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I set the pace."

Hermione conceded running her hands through Narcissa's locks as she was slowly devoured.

"Oh fuck…Naricssa! Please baby a little more."

Narcissa slowly pushed two fingers into Hermione.

"I love how tight you are. The way you pull me into you and hold me. You feel amazing."

Narcissa kept her pace slow and her touch sensuous. Being a master of manipulation was a Black trait and Narcissa realized that Hermione had gained significant power in the Order very quickly. She adored the delicious little mudblood and would happily bed her on any occasion but this sweet little seduction was to make sure that the girl's loyalties were not just to Bella. She knew the dirty treat belonged to her sister and Bella was clearly in love with her but she wanted to make sure that there was more than sex tying her to them as well. Draco falling for the ginger boy was a fortunate and unexpected turn of events. As much as she would hate being related to the Weasley's of all families their situation had changed and Narcissa had every intention of using it to her advantage. The girl's heart clearly belonged to her sister but she obviously had affection for her and Narcissa wanted to foster those feelings.

"So beautiful. Come for me angel."

Less than a minute later Hermione bucked under her as the orgasm flowed through her body. When she finished Narcissa moved up to her ear.

"My sister is blessed to have you. Of all the things she has owned in her life you are definitely the most magnificent."

Hermione purred and turned to kiss the older witch. She had no illusions as to what this seduction was about but she was all too happy to oblige. It really wasn't necessary as Hermione had fallen head over heels for Bellatrix and had developed a great deal of affection for the rest of the Noble house of Black but if Cissy wanted to try and woo her with mind blowing sex she wasn't going to fight it. She only hoped Draco's feelings towards Ron ran deeper than Narcissa's. She would hate to have to kill the boy…she was really starting to like him. Hermione was an excellent judge of character and she had no question that Draco's feelings were genuine.

"I think I like you this gentle Cissy. I have never seen this side of you."

Narcissa sat up straddling her waist. The girl was clever and she liked it, "I want to make sure you know you belong to us. Your heart may be my sisters but you are part of the Black house now and your loyalty, as well as your body, should lie with us."

"You should say that a little louder. I would love Auntie Walburga to hear it."

Narcissa laughed and leaned down to kiss her. Hermione's hands moved to Narcissa's blouse as their kiss deepened. She quickly removed her blouse and bra reaching up to caress the beautiful witch. Narcissa began to grind against her. Her skirt had ridden up and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find out going commando seemed to be a family preference. The feel of Narcissa's sopping cunt grinding against her pelvis was incredible. She moved her hand down and Narcissa moved up to accommodate her. She pushed down on Hermione's fingers and resumed her rhythm riding Hermione slow and hard.

"Stay slow baby…I want to watch you ride me."

Narcissa smirked and put her hand over Hermione's heart as she steadied herself. She really did adore the filthy little witch. She let her other hand run over Hermione's ring gently toying with it. Only her sister would find a witch crazy enough to exchange nipple rings as proof of devotion. It was rather fitting for Bella.

"I wish I had been there to watch you get pierced."

"It was good. Bella fucked me hard while shoving the needle through. She went slow and made sure to make it hurt."

Narcissa groaned and Hermione could feel her clinch.

"You like hearing about me bleeding don't you? The lot of you are twisted to the core. I fucking love it."

Narcissa increased her pace and Hermione began to match her rhythm meeting each thrust.

"Fuck you are so dirty mudblood. It has been awhile since we have played with you properly. I think we need to work you raw soon."

Hermione began to pound up into Narcissa who screamed out Hermione's name as she came drenching Hermione in her juices. Narcissa collapsed against her and Hermione gently kissed her forehead as she curled into Hermione's body still shaking from the orgasm.

"I am pretty sure Aunty Walburga heard that one love."

"Fuck the old hag. She was a fool as were her children. If they weren't I wouldn't own this house."

"I have no idea why but I find your icy cruelty absolutely brilliant at times."

"It's because you know it's true Hermione. You are like us. Practical….logical. Despite your absolutely tragic lineage and filthy blood you are a fine addition to the Black line."

"Mmmmm…..that's the sweetest thing I think you have ever said to me." Hermione summoned a blanket and wrapped it around them. She needed to get up and get dressed but she wanted to lay there just a bit longer first.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So research is what the kids are calling it these days?"

Hermione opened her eyes to a gloating Andromeda Tonks. Narcissa awoke as well and instead of jumping up as Hermione had expected she burrowed further into Hermione's neck.

"Andy? What time is it?"

"Half past seven Cissy. Does Bella know you are making liberal use of her little plaything?"

"Of course she essentially gave me carte blanche with her. You know sisters share."

Andromeda shut the library door with her wand and warded it. "After so many years of hating me for Ted, after disowning me, you sit here that smug while curled up with a mudblood."

"We did what we needed to do Andy and frankly I had no idea how much fun fucking a mudblood would be. She is absolutely filthy. I am pretty sure she will let us do anything we want to her. Is Ted this much fun?"

"How good of a fuck Ted is or isn't is not relevant to this. You abandoned me and now you sit here and not a fucking word. Bella tried to kill me for fuck's sake. I don't think an apology is an unreasonable expectation."

"Andy….expecting an apology out of Bella for anything is unreasonable. You know she is unhinged on the best of days. Fortunately the mudblood is as mad as she is and seems to calm her a bit. They really are quite the match. I'm sorry we ostracized you for being a blood traitor. You were right, we were wrong….mudbloods are delightful. Now get over it."

"You really are insane…all three of you…..and the mudblood in question is still laying here." Hermione hissed in exasperation at the two sisters. She pushed Narcissa off of her and summoned her clothes quickly getting dressed. "Fight it out or hug it out I don't care but sort it out! I have enough problems without you three fucking everything up. I expect all of you to be playing nicely by the next Order meeting. Now if you will excuse me I have to go teach a class full of dunderheads what mudbloods use email for in 30 minutes."

Andy rolled her eyes, "She has been spending too much time with Snape."

Narcissa smirked at Andy as Hermione grabbed the book she was reading from the night before and stomped off to the floo, "Clever and nasty when she needs to be. I told you she was perfect for Bella."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I found some passages on soul bindings in one of the texts Cissy and I were looking over." Hermione was sitting in her study with Ron, Draco, Minerva, Severus, Luna, Ginny, Bella and Narcissa. They had been going through various ideas on what to do about Harry. Ron, Draco and Narcissa had flooed over after supper but Lucius stayed to pull a guard shift on Harry. They only told a couple of the D.A. members about the issue with Harry. The consensus was if the majority of the Order found out it could literally tear the organization apart. Even though the Ministry was far stronger with Kingsley at the helm it still contained way too many Death Eaters and sympathizers to stand up to Voldemort without the Order. Seamus, Alicia, Ernie and unfortunately Cormac were the additional D.A. members read in. Cormac was a tool but he took an unbreakable vow and he was extremely gifted as a dueler.

"When did you find those?"

Hermione was exhausted and forgot herself, "This afternoon…I get more done when your tongue is not in my ear."

Luna was completely unaffected by the comment, Ginny practically swallowed her tongue and Ron started cracking up, "Is this why George and Fred have been referring to you all week as their hero. Mum thinks it's brilliant that you're their new role model….too bad she doesn't know why."

"They walked in on us. I can trust you not to say anything."

"Yeah but she's ok with it?" Ginny asked pointing to Bella.

Bellatrix smirked at her, "I was there when the twins walked in."

"OK seriously I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Draco made a few gagging sounds to go with it. "Although I am not a fool and well aware of your….relationships with Hermione can we shift the conversation away from my mother and aunt shagging and over to the boy-who-lived-to-become-a-jackass."

Hermione smirked and nodded her thanks to Draco, "ahem…as I was saying I found something helpful in the book. I hate to say it but our noble leader's 'Dumblespeak' was correct. Love and hate control the soul more than any other emotions and therefore the soul bond. One of the other texts in the library, Malum Aeterna, had a section on Horcruxes and they compared it directly to a soul bond. Voldemort can invoke the magic in the Horcrux through Harry's anger and we can save him with love. The problem is Harry is too angry for us to reach him right now. I don't know how we can get through the isolation and hate that he is feeling."

"Last time he thought about us and that is what brought him back…is there a way to do it again?"

"Unfortunately Ron, you and I are the two main causes of his anger. He can handle the rest of the world being against him but as long as it was us against the world he was ok."

"But it still is….we are doing this for him." Ron looked devastated.

"I know, but it's not enough this time."

"Is there a spell we can perform or a ritual?" Ginny asked.

Minerva chimed in, "We have checked thoroughly. We can't find any way to go about it with a wand. Narcissa and Hermione have checked every book in both libraries. I know of nothing that would work. I even checked with Filius to see if there was a charm that could work."

Hermione sighed and looked over at Severus, "You can bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death and you can't come up with something to fix this?"

"I'm sorry Hermione…it is impossible to bottle love."

"No…not exactly…." Luna had come out of her trance and had that shine in her eyes that came with her brilliant but often wacky ideas. "I think bottling love is exactly what we need to do."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bellatrix Black you cannot use children as house elves as a teaching tool"

"She deserved it. She was trying to hex that Gryffindor girl. I thought you would be happy with me defending your precious Lions. You know how my witch would react if she heard you say that. I will tell her….you'll be stuck with another year of S.P.E.W."

"I have taught too many Blacks for you to blackmail me. You had her clean your quarters and do your laundry. That is not what detention is for."

"It's character building!"

"I am absolutely restarting S.P.E.W. Why can't we make them clean a bit?"

Minerva turned to see a grinning Hermione and Severus standing in the door. Bellatrix Black had so far been the best and most infuriating DADA professor the school had ever seen. Her students had learned more in the time she had taught them than with the combined efforts of every DADA professor before them, Snape and Lupin included. She had taken over the dueling club and was using the D.A. members still at Hogwarts to teach the younger students. Most of the students loved her. She was fierce, insane and absolutely determined to have everyone of the graduate ready to take on the Dark Lord himself if need be. Minerva couldn't deny Albus' brilliance in hiring her.

Unfortunately she also took an extraordinarily lax view of school rules…particularly those governing the conduct of teachers. She had hexed numerous students, some whom made the mistake of attacking her, some who misbehaved and some just as part of a lesson. Now she was forcing them into servitude.

Hermione walked around Minerva's desk and opened her bottom drawer pulling out the bottle she knew was stashed there. She transfigured four cups and poured them all a stiff drink.

"Come on Minerva. She was hexing that student to teach her what a mudblood's place was…serving their betters. Can you think of any better punishment than being forced to serve me?"

"And when her parents complain to the board?"

"Don't worry….I currently privately tutor both Flora and Hestia. I will tell Hestia it would be in her best interest not to share her punishment."

Bellatrix laughed, "Your shagging the Carrow twins? Why?"

"I bet him he couldn't"

"Honestly Minerva… you are laying into me when these two are wagering students purity?"

"I assure you Bellatrix, they are anything but pure."

"I had enough problems with two of you, I don't think I can handle all three of you as professors."

Bellatrix was still hysterically laughing, "Oh god….I have to tell Alecto her babies are your sluts. Don't worry Sev I will wait until right before I kill her. Both!"

Minerva sighed and downed her drink. She realized that if the Ministry, majority of Order members and the Board of Governors knew who were really at Hogwarts running things they would all be guests at Azkaban. The fact was these were the people who were going to win the war not the rank and file paper pushers of the Ministry.

"I needn't remind you three that none of this leaves this room." She raised her glass for a toast and was joined by the others, "To war!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She shifted pushing into the pain. The blood mixed with sweat pooled on the floor below her. She had multiple scratches and bites that were bleeding. She was on her hands and knees, head pulled back by her hair, grunting with ever thrust. She wanted no mercy and was given no quarter. A rough hand struck out between thrusts sometimes bruising with hard slaps sometimes twisting or scratching.

"Who do you belong to mudblood"

"You."

"No one else" Another blow, this one to her breasts, "tell me slut. Tell me you are mine and mine alone. Your heart is mine, your body is mine, your soul is mine. Tell me!"

Hermione grimaced as her head was pulled back farther, "Your's baby…..only yours."

Another slap to an already bruised thigh "My sister thinks she can claim some of you but the only part of you she can touch is your body….your soul and heart belong to me." A hand reached around and pulled hard on her nipple ring causing her to cry out, "Fucking bitch…..this is mine. That icy cunt couldn't ever give you what you need. Tell me mudblood …tell me I own you."

The thrusts into her increased, "You own me. I swear it to you. My heart, my soul, my body…anything and everything is yours to do with as you please."

Bella put every ounce of strength into fucking her witch into submission screaming 'Mine" with each thrust and all Hermione could do was grunt and scream as she was hit with wave after wave of her orgasm. She finally collapsed on the floor. Bella followed her down staying in her.

A few minutes later she felt Hermione start to shift and tighten around her….she was ready for more. She pulled her lover on her side wrapping her arm around to stroke her clit as she slowly moved in and out of her. Hermione reached down pushing her away. Bellatrix thought she wanted her to stop until she repositioned her for to enter her from the rear.

"Baby can you take this?"

"Go slowly. You want all of me and I will give you all of me. Pleasure….pain."

Bella pushed in gently stretching her lover hand never leaving her clit as she entered her. Hermione keened at the entry and began to push back against her raising her leg to her chest to accommodate the penetration. She reached her hand down covering Bella's and they played with her clit together as Bella loved her. Bella looked down and saw her lover's blood. Hermione was also still bleeding from the bites and scratches Bellatrix had delivered earlier. She was crying from the pain as much as the pleasure and tears fell as Bella took her. She had truly given her everything. Bella couldn't hold back any more and came, burying her head into Hermione's hair as she exploded. She pulled out and removed the toy replacing her fingers with her tongue as she lavished Hermione's cunt with attention quickly bringing her witch to a second orgasm.

Bella held on for a while refusing to let go. She finally tended to Hermione's wounds, healing most but Hermione had her leave a few. Hermione had come to her and told her of Narcissa's ploy. She expected nothing less of her sister and wasn't really that angry. Narcissa was just making sure they were protected as well. It didn't matter. No matter who touched Hermione's body only she would have her heart. That she would not share. When she heard she had flown into a possessive rage which Hermione only encouraged egging her on with every bite, lick and blow. Hermione broke her from her thoughts.

"She could never have me even if she wanted me Bella…no one can. They can fuck me but my love is for you and you alone."

"I am yours baby and you know it. You would never share me with Cissy if you didn't. She was just being a Black"

"I know. I am ok with her fucking you…actually I like that she fucks you. You are slut and your pussy needs a lot of attention but I don't like her loving you and I will kill you if you go near Andy."

"She wasn't and I won't spread my legs for anyone without your permission, especially Andy. I am yours. Always"

"Always."

Shadows filled the room as the two were content to spend the day in each other's arms. They talked about what they were going to do once the war was over and the likelihood of Luna's plan to work. It had been a perfect evening until Draco's head popped through the floo.

"Potter has escaped!"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks to wild artemis, InsanityrunsInMyBlood, koredaze, Cobrastryke (awesome), miztickow, SapphoandCyanide, kaitlyn, Eryk Lestrange, .raven, Another Girl Grasping, Healer, ShadowofaDarkSlytherin, Darkshadow-lord, LethalPoison, kiarcheo, CyraAideen, Healer, CaliforniaGirl and Harley Quinn Davidson for the reviews. I think I got everyone, it is a really long list which rocks! You guys are amazing! As several people have discovered….I welcome and will respond to PMs so if you want to ask a question, give a suggestion or send some love I will respond. No flames please.

Holiday felicitations to all…apply as applicable.

Every time you guys fave, follow or review….my phone makes this neat bing. It is music to my ears. It's close to Christmas, I hope my phone plays some pretty songs over the next few days.

I am going to try and jam on this as much as I can during the holidays. Work should be slower which will give me some more time to write. Hopefully I can get another chapter out quickly. I figure this is going to run about one or two more. I am playing around a little with turning Study Session into a longer story but I haven't decided. Part of me wants to add a Drarry aspect to it as well (I kinda love gay Draco)

Once again I would like to thank Asher Henry who has been a rock star beta! Check out Asher's story Veela and the Beast if you get a chance. It's complete awesomeness so far.

Warning: Filthy dirty smut. This one is a bit violent so if that sort thing squicks you a bit just pass it by.

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 11

Grimmauld Place was filled with smoke and dust. The walls were scorched with marks from the battle and debris was strewn throughout the house. She could hear moaning and walked towards it to find Remus healing Fleur's leg, which looked to be broken. Ron and Draco were tending to Narcissa who looked as though she had been hit with a nasty slicing hex. She could see the blood pooling around the witches body. Snape pushed them aside and started chanting over Narcissa. As he repeatedly chanted Vulnera Sanentur the wounds began to heal themselves. Someone must have hit her with Sectumsempra, probably to send a message to Snape. She would have to ask him about it later. Tonks and Bill were standing, wands drawn, over Savage who was bruised and bleeding.

Dumbledore came through the floo seconds later, "What happened here?"

Ron came over to them, hands covered in Narcissa's blood, "How does he do it? How does he keep turning them? We were betrayed! If it wasn't for Tonks and Remus we would be worse off...they saved us."

He pointed to Narcissa, "Harry almost killed her."

The spell was used to make a point. Harry had used it on Draco not knowing what was during their sixth year. He had almost killed him in the loo during a fight between the boys. He didn't know it at the time but he had been using Severus' book. Severus saved Draco's life using the counter curse and once he was exposed as a spy he made Harry reveal the location of his Potion's book. Harry using Sectumsempra on Narcissa was a clear message.

After they finished healing the wounded she used a levicorpus on Savage and floated him to the basement for questioning. They dosed him with veritaserum and pretty soon he filled them in on what had happened. Remus and Tonks were the spies in the upper ranks but Savage had also been a spy. He was the one who had killed Proudfoot and his lecture had been nothing but a well-acted ploy. He had been turned by Yaxley and when the Order took out Yaxley, Nott had become his handler. No one else but Voldemort knew about him. A week before he learned that Seamus had been turned once Tonks and Remus were exposed. They had kidnapped his parents unbeknownst to the Order. It was one of the things that Hermione had fought frequently with the Order about. Order members with muggle parents or parents who lived in the muggle world couldn't ward or protect their homes. It made them sitting ducks. Hermione had ignored the rule and Ministry regulations and heavily warded her own parents home. Only Severus knew about it as he had been the one to help her. For every other muggleborn and half-blood they either had to find a way to relocate their families on their own or run the risk of them being slaughtered by Death Eaters.

Her concerns had become a realization. Seamus' mother was a witch but his father was a muggle and they lived in muggle London. Savage wasn't told that freeing Harry was the goal. He was told to help Seamus take out anyone who was guarding headquarters and then go free Tonks and Remus for back up. Voldemort wasn't aware of how much information Tonks and Remus gave up nor was he aware they were being offered a potential free pass. He assumed they would fight their way out and aid in the slaughter. Seamus was on guard duty for Harry and they filled him in on what was happening. The three snuck down to the basement taking out Fleur who was watching Remus and Tonks. Once they had armed them the plan was to destroy headquarters but once they gave Remus and Tonks their wands back the two turned on them and began defending the Order. Without their help they would have suffered significant loses. As it was Seamus and Harry had escaped and Harry was probably with Voldemort by now. It was bad. Their plan hinged on having control of Harry. She realized there might be no way for them to avoid killing him now.

"What are we doing with him?" Hermione asked. She was furious. Her friends had almost been killed and Harry was now with Voldemort. It was taking all of her will power not to use an unforgivable on him. The darkness she fought so hard to control threatened to show itself.

"He isn't much of a use to us. Fortunately he doesn't know our plans but he is only a liability." Severus sneered.

"Hey you can't kill me you're the Order...you're the good guys."

"You completely fucked us Savage. You killed your own partner and tried to kill the members of the Order. Explain to me why I can't end you." Hermione spat out venomously.

"I believe the muggles have a saying...all is fair in love and war Mr. Savage. We cannot give you to the Ministry nor will we allow you to return to Tom which means we would have to keep you here. A risk and an unnecessary danger. Why don't you make sure Mr. Savage is secure Minerva and then we can go upstairs and decide how to dispose of him. I think I could do with a nice cup of cocoa." Dumbledore motioned for the others to follow him.

They walked upstairs with Savage shouting after them, "wait...please wait...I can help. I can help you please!"

They closed the door on the screaming man and made their way to the kitchen.

"So do you think he will be helpful Headmaster?"

"I am not sure Miss Granger but a few hours of dwelling on his own mortality should make him very cooperative. The veritaserum will get the truth to our questions but we need more than that. We needed him to volunteer information. Let him stew and let's see what we get."

"Is it really that bad if we just kill Potter? It will end the war."

Hermione was on the edge and Bella's poorly timed comment pushed her over. She took a swing at the witch which Bella easily ducked. Narcissa hit her with a stunner dazing her and knocking her to the floor. Through the haze she could feel Bella lifting her up and slinging her over her shoulder. She could also hear Narcissa.

"Let her be Ron. She will be fine she just needs to cool off. Bella will take care of her. She will know how to calm Hermione down."

She was upstairs in her room lying on the bed when she fully regained her senses. Bella was smugly standing over her.

"What the fuck Bella? You won't go near him….you won't touch him." She leaped from the bed to tackle her but Bella backhanded her sending her flying back to the bed.

"Maybe, but either way we need you to get you taken care of. Strip."

"Fuck you. I am not in the mood for this shit. My best friend is gone and I may have to be his executioner. I don't want your games."

"You're always in the mood lover. It's your sluttiness that reeled me in and this may not be what you want but it is what you need. No wands today….I think brute force is what will do the trick."

She slapped Hermione again, "Strip!"

"No."

Bella grabbed Hermione by the hair and tried to pull her close enough to get at her shirt but Hermione was faster and managed to get in for the tackle this time. She drove Bellatrix to the ground and returned her slap pinning her hands as she straddled her waist.

"Bad plan baby."

"Oh Hermione you are so cute when you think you are winning."

Hermione wasn't sure how but Bellatrix got her knee up to strike her ribs and flipped them over while Hermione was grimacing at the blow. Bella pinned her hands down and used her legs to part Hermione's, kneeing her several times when she wouldn't comply.

"Be a good mudblood and take your fucking like a good slut."

The insult pushed Hermione to fight harder and she head butted Bella possibly breaking her nose. Blood poured out coating them both. Bella laughed, never losing her grip on Hermione's hands.

"I am going to tear that pussy apart baby…you can't stop me."

She let go of Hermione's hands and quickly pulled up her shirt while the witch tried to scratch and hit her. Once she got the shirt up to her wrists she used it to bind them together. It gave her the ability to easily keep her lover pinned with one hand. She wiped the blood off her face with the other licking it off of her fingers. She unbuttoned and pulled at Hermione's pants trying to pull them off to give her access. She couldn't get much traction without releasing Hermione's hands so she pulled them down a few inches to let her in and slid her hand under Hermione's panties.

"I can feel how much you don't want this. Your revulsion is coating my fingers." She pulled them out and showed the glistening digits to Hermione, "You are my dirty little mudblood baby….you will never be able to say no to me. Such a naughty girl, aren't you."

"Fuck you Bella."

"Actually…it's fuck you Hermione." She pushed three fingers into Hermione who cried out. "You like that baby? I know you do."

She thrust slowly into her lover teasing and taunting her but never giving her the satisfaction of her desires.

"Beg me for it. I know you want it."

"Never."

"Then this will be soft and slow…you won't get what you need" Bella withdrew her fingers and only went in with one which served to taunt Hermione far more than satisfy her. Bella might have had Hermione's number but it went both ways.

"Is that all you've got Bella? Honestly maybe I should beg Andy for a shag. I bet she fucks better than you."

She felt the punch before she realized it was coming. She could taste her own blood mixing with the blood dripping from Bellatrix's nose.

"Such a clever witch aren't you? Brightest of her age. She abandoned us…betrayed us and you would use her to taunt me? I should leave you unsatisfied but I know you are only doing it to make me fuck you harder. Fine slut I will give you what you ask for."

Bella shoved four fingers into her hard stretching and filling Hermione to the point of pain. She began to roughly thrust in and out of her watching as Hermione screamed and cried below her. The tears were flowing but so were her juices and Bella knew her dirty girl wanted this, needed it. She pumped harder and Hermione began to howl. Her baby wouldn't be able to move by the time she was done with her. She dropped her hand away from Hermione's and leaned forward to capture her lips loving the taste of their mixed blood. Hermione was lost in punishment and wrapped her bound arms around Bella's neck as she begged for more.

"Fuck baby harder. Make me scream…make me bleed. Fuck me please fuck me."

She was sobbing now, pleading for more. Bella bit her breast right above the nipple ring drawing blood and bringing Hermione over the edge. She sat up and watched as the waves of pleasure tore through her lover as her name tore through her throat. There would be no question in the house as to what was happening, Bella just hoped they would understood why. She summoned her wand and drew a bath. She gently picked her lover up and brought her in to the tub sliding in behind her so she could bathe her.

"How did you know?"

"You said that Harry normally beats himself up and takes responsibility for everyone. He isn't the only one. I know you baby. You are as twisted and fucked up as I am. You were angry…mostly at yourself. You either need me to rough you up or you would be warring with yourself for days. There was nothing you could have done. I will help you try and save the little bastard and if that doesn't work then I will help you kill him. No matter what I will be with you. Always. No more blaming yourself."

"I am sorry for the dig about Andy. I know you are still angry at her for leaving you. It was a low blow."

"It's OK baby….just don't do it again. It hurt, even knowing you were doing it because you needed me and not her, it still hurt."

"You are cruel and sadistic, blood-thirsty and crazy but you are also the only one who gets me. I love you Bellatrix Black."

"I love you too my sweet little mudblood."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dinner was a quiet and awkward affair. From the lack of questions and accusations Hermione assumed that the Malfoys, Snape and Minerva had calmed everyone down despite Hermione's rather strange actions. Ron saved them a seat near him showing his support. He still amazed her. After dinner they all moved to the study to brainstorm. They needed a way to find and save Harry and then kill Voldemort. Finding and saving Seamus' family would also be nice if they were still alive. They doubted it but Voldemort was running thin on personnel and although Seamus was almost as big of a calamity as Neville in the classroom he was a competent wizard otherwise. They might still be able to free the Finnegans yet.

They couldn't do the Trojan horse bit again, Voldemort wouldn't be taking prisoners anymore. The meeting adjourned with them no further towards a solution than when they started. Once the place had cleared out some they put on some coffee and tea and sat down for the real brainstorming session. It was Severus, Ron, the Malfoys, Bella, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall. They sent the Weasley's including Fleur and Bill with Tonks and Remus to clean up the shrieking shack. The building would still look dilapidated from the outside but would be expanded and fixed up to accommodate the Order. They were going to abandon Grimmauld Place. It was too much of a risk that Harry or Seamus would return. Tonks and Remus would never be able to overpower the Weasley's and it didn't matter now. They would never be able to return to Voldemort. It didn't mean the Order would trust them again and Molly and Arthur were to make sure they were cleaning elsewhere in the house once they began warding. Remus and Tonks might walk away with their freedom but they would never regain their trust.

Hermione understood Seamus' actions but Remus and Tonks chose the darkness. The easy way was more important than their friendships. Hermione understood the Slytherin way and she did the things for Tonks and Remus because it was what was logical and prudent but she knew they weren't suddenly reformed any more than her lover was. They were all just acting in their best interest. The difference was Bella was bound to her so although she knew she would happily kill anyone, especially muggles, she also knew Bella would love and protect her.

After throwing different ideas around they decided to go down and see how their guest was doing.

"Mr. Savage, how was your evening?"

"Headmaster please. I was your student. You were bluffing about killing me weren't you?"

"You may have been his student but now you are our betrayer. He won't have to kill you, I will volunteer." Severus sneered.

"No please. I can give you information. I can tell you where he is. I can give you the layout of his headquarters, Death Eater names….please!"

Hermione knelt before him, "Tell us everything. Everything useful and everything that seems extraneous. Everything Savage. If you do I will keep Severus away from you. But if you lie you will spend your last moments under his and Bella's care."

"OK."

Savage spent the next four hours describing Voldemort's new lair, naming names and spilling his guts about everything he could think of. He told them how he was recruited, who he spoke to, every detail including the smell of Voldemort's lair. He talked about almost fainting when her first saw Nagini and how the Dark Lord ruled through fear and intimidation. He revealed that Voldemort was furious because the Malfoy defection had cost him so many recruits. If scions of the pureblooded elite were jumping ship many of the other families were afraid to join. He had tasked Savage with getting proof of Bellatrix's relationship with Hermione to embarrass the line. Narcissa laughed at that one and made a comment about everything else she had done to embarrass the line.

They had to find a way to use the information and their other sources to use to find Voldemort and to save Harry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You want me to what?"

"Turn them. Voldemort has turned Seamus, Tonks, Remus and Savage…why can't we do the same? We got Bella and the Malfoys."

"I think all that time with Bella the crazy has actually rubbed off on you. The Dark Lord has wealth and power to offer exactly what am I trading"

"That cock you never shut up about. Listening to you it can cure lepers and turn water into wine, but the Malfoys will throw in some wealth and power while they are at it. Families are already refusing to take sides because of their defection. It shouldn't be too hard."

"But this is the Carrows we are talking about. Why would you think this would work? Why would you think I would do something this reprehensible?"

"Really? Reprehensible Severus? Really? The only reason you are shagging the horrid little toads is to win a bet with me. They not only have Alecto's stunning good looks but her fantastic people skills too."

"The Carrow twins haven't shared or agreed to anything in their pathetic little lives why would you think this would work?"

"Except you. Apparantly the nose/cock corollary that has been hypothesized by so many school girls holds true since they are willing to share you. That's why this will work."

"You do realize you are morally defunct and a poor example to our student body Miss Granger for suggesting such a thing. Now tell me exactly which school girls have been theorizing on my immense….nose."

"You're a bloody pig, you know that?"

"I know. Isn't it fantastic? Not that you are much better. Have you tried for Andy yet? Why not collect them all?"

"I am not going to shag Andy. Bella will kill us both. It is still the arctic around those three. Andy is mad that they shunned her and Bella is mad that Andy abandoned them. Narcissa well you know ….she is Narcissa."

"The Ice Queen. Fun in the sack though?"

"I would like to reiterate the pig comment."

"And proud of it. Now why don't you distract me from your Black problems by sharing which students are hypothesizing about me….for academic purposes of course."

"Of course. I will share if you turn the twins."

"The sacrifices we make for the good of the Order."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Getting pretty close to the end. The next chapter should be the last. I am going to try and get it finished up over the holiday weekend but I can't swear to it. I use three fictional cities in the first section of this chapter. One of them is from a show I also referenced in Dark Effects. Bonus points to anyone who catches it.

I want to start by pimping Asher Henry, my beloved beta and a very talented author.

My mail for this account runs through my phone. PMs, Reviews, Faves and Follows all come right to me and I love that bing. It brings me absolute joy. I want bells for Christmas kids. I want to thank Another Girl Grasping, Cobrastryke (keep embracing that inner perv) SapphoandCyanide, ShadowofaDarkSlytherin,InsanityRunsInMyBlood, DarkShadow-lord, Harley Quinn Davidson,CyraAideen, Koredaze, LethalPoison (happy belated birthday) and owl for the reviews. Thank you!

Happy holidays to all!

Dance of the Seven Veils

Chapter 12

"Hestia was not as cooperative as Flora who was all too happy to find out the location of the Dark Lord for me. Eventually I did convince them both. I gave them the description of the new headquarters that Savage gave us and told her to see if she could figure out the rest."

Savage had described the new lair where the Dark Lord and his minions now resided. Unfortunately Savage was always brought there by side along apparition and didn't know exactly where there was. They had narrowed it down to Little Stempington, Middleford, or Midsomer. They were going to have Flora see if she could pry the information from Alecto and then they would be able to launch the raid while Voldemort was still weak.

They had begun to gather a large force together comprised of the Order, Aurors, and sympathetic witches and wizards. They would attack en masse and hope to force Harry and the Dark Lord's hand. Now they just need one of the Carrow twins to come through for them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It can't be that easy. It's never that easy with Hermione."

"Do you really think Dumbledore is going to defer to some mudblood woman who is barely old enough to be out of school?"Mulciber sneered. He, like many of the others, was surprised Potter was now their ally.

"You don't know Granger."

"No but I do. Potter's right about her being a clever little mudblood but I anticipated that Harry. They will have to work hard to find the location of headquarters. Savage never knew the exact location. She and Severus have manipulated Flora Carrow to find the location. Her sister has already told us that the blood-traitor Snape seduced them and ordered them to find the location. They are gathering their forces now in anticipation but not revealing anything to them yet. They seem to be a bit nervous about traitors in their ranks now."

Most of the table laughed at his quip. Alecto looked furious.

"My lord, please allow me to take that blood traitor's life for violating the purity of my daughters."

He could see Nott and Mulciber trying not to snigger at the comment. The only person who thought the two girls were pure was Alecto and Amycus. More than a few of his younger recruits had lost their virginity to one or the other of the girls.

"Of course Alecto but you must wait until it is time to strike. Now Harry, when we give Flora the location they will notify the troops for a coordinated strike via a galleon. I am told you may be familiar with it." Voldemort pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"The D.A. galleon. She created it based on the Dark Mark." Harry looked down at his now marked arm. "She used it for meetings during our fifth year. It still seems too easy. She always has something up her sleeve. Look how she fooled me with the invisible potion. "

"They captured our spy, had Snape seduce further information from his student and created a secret messaging system and you still think it's too easy? I tell you now Potter, I appreciate your opinion but don't challenge me. We will reveal the information to Flora once our reinforcements come if from Durmstrang next week and then we will destroy the Order once and for all. I assure you Harry, they have no idea it's a trap."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you get everyone the coins?"

"Yes, once Flora and Hestia find out the location everyone will be ready to strike."

Minerva poured another drink for them both.

"Do you think they know?"

"Not this time. Strategy was the strength of the Malfoys, Bella and Severus. Without them there is no way they will see this coming. Speaking of which, how are things going with you and our resident lunatic."

"Good. She gets me….my darkness. I calm her. I keep her light, well as light as Bella can get. I have no idea what the hell we are going to do once this war is over. She needs blood."

"I don't know if you want to hear this. There will be plenty of Death Eaters and sympathizers still at large or without sufficient evidence to prosecute. I believe Kingsley will use her unique skills to clean up the mess."

"Good to know we are the side of the light. I honestly don't blame him and at least it will keep her from slaughtering the students."

"You two are quite the pair. How are you holding up…about Harry?"

"It's hard Minerva. It's hard for Ron too. He is our best friend and now our enemy. I am happy we have Bella and Draco. When the time comes I don't know if I can…if Ron can….they will do it if we can't."

"Hopefully Ms. Lovegood's plan will work. How are things going with Ronald and Draco? That was an unexpected pairing."

"Slowly. Severus has been great with Ron and Angelina but Ron still needs to recover from what happened before he can really be in a relationship."

"Tom lives for cruelty. It wasn't the kinky shenanigans you get up to with Ms. Black. He truly enjoyed the suffering of others. Even then. It was why I had to leave him."

"The world will be a better place once we end him…even if it costs us Harry. Slàinte mhòr agad Minerva" She raised her glass to her confidant.

"Slàinte mhath"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She came in the room and saw the television and VCR were still set up for her class. She had to create complex charms and spells to get around the magical wards which prevented muggle technology from working but it was absolutely silly that the most advanced piece of technology in the building was an old record player Lupin had brought with him.

She was showing them the American documentary From the Earth to the Moon. She had been covering space exploration with a disbelieving student body despite all of the muggleborns confirming it was true. Her father had a friend in the States tape the series when it was replayed and ship the tapes to her. She had been busy with the planning of the raid and trying to save Harry and filing a week of classes with a miniseries seemed a perfect way to get out of teaching and grading. She darkened the lighting and began the next part moving over to her desk on the side of the room when she was done.

She sat down and closed her eyes a little the room was too dark for her to grade papers and also too dark for her students to notice that she had shut her eyes. She jumped a little as she felt the hand on her leg slamming her knee on the desk. The class looked over.

"Just caught my knee…go back to the movie."

The hand returned to her leg gently running up and down teasing her. She cast a small muffilato spell hopefully keeping the students from hearing anything. Unfortunately a disillusionment spell would be noticed but the dark would mask most of her reaction as long as she kept still. She was going to kill Bella later but she had every intention of enjoying herself now. She very subtly shifted allowing Bella to pull her panties down. She pushed her chair in a little and spread her legs. She looked up and saw her classes full attention was on the movie. She moved her hand under the desk trying to guide Bella to her center.

Bellatrix happily obliged parting her and diving in. She could feel her lover's tongue enter her cunt and she hissed while trying to stay still. She didn't want to test the boundaries of either the shadows of the room or the spell she cast so she tried to stay as quiet as possible. Each stroke built the fire within and not being able to match Bella's pace was slow and delicious torture.

She started a little as Bella captured her clit but her class didn't notice. She watched them now. They were completely enraptured by the movie as her lover was fucking her under the desk with her tongue and fingers. She was trying not to react as she could feel the pressure building. She could feel the smile on Bella's face as she consumed her fully while her class remained clueless only meters away. Her breath hitched and she started to shake and locked her arms against the desk to hide her orgasm as her lover made her come. She reached back down and stopped Bella from taking her again but the witch bit her finger. Hermione yelped and looked up. No one had heard or noticed.

She smiled, relaxed in her chair and ran her hand through her lover's hair. She was going to spend the class being eaten out and she couldn't be happier.

She spent the next hour in various stages of bliss until Snape came storming in. He paused to give a condescending look at the television and then marched over to her desk and cast another silencing spell.

"Where is your witch?"

"Why?"

"We have plans to review. She was supposed to be in my office twenty minutes ago to go over them with me."

"She has been unexpectedly detained with business for me and will join you when she is done."

"And where and what is this business that is so important she stood me up" he spat out. The class couldn't hear the argument but many had stopped to watch anyways.

She smiled at him, "The where is under my desk and the what is thoroughly eating my pussy."

"Oh fuck you are not serious."

"Oh yes."

"That's not only an acceptable reason to be late but also hot. She have any extra room down there?"

"Not a chance Severus."

"I never thought about one of them blowing me while I was teaching. It would make trying to impart information on to these dunderheads far more pleasant. Come see me when you are done Bella"

With that he stormed off looking as imposing to the students as when he exited.

"Ok we are calling it a day. Class dismissed."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Master Malfoy I brought some tea and biscuits for you." Kreacher put the tray on the table and walked out of the sitting room.

"It's a good thing he is so fond of you, I am starving." Ron was sitting next to Draco and reached over him to grab a biscuit. Draco slapped his hand away and passed him the plate.

"You are always starving. So do you really think Hermione's plan will work?"

"Of course. They have made contingency plans for every magical means of attack they can think of. Too bad they didn't make a contingency plan for Hermione."

"Are you going to be able to….face him…them."

"I don't know. If it wasn't for Snape….and for you, I would probably still be wetting myself with nightmares every night. It is still bad. You have really been….been…amazing. If I can face him it will be because of you."

"I will be with you. I won't leave you. I have your back…just know that. I have your back."

The time for battle was nearing and Ron knew every moment was precious. He leaned in and captured Draco's lips. If he was going to die he would know love before he knew death.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We fucked up"

"I know Remus….I know. Every time I want to tuck my child in and can't because I live in this bloody basement I know. You think they would trust us now."

"After everything do you blame them. Us, Savage…Harry for God's sake. If James and Lily were alive…."

"Do you think she was right."

"Do I think who was right?"

"Narcissa. About the collars."

"No but I don't know that we would be that much better in His world. I would earn our freedom in blood."

"You were willing to before…are you still willing to?"

"Yes but the really question is for who."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do I really have to be nice to them?"

"Lucius, if we don't all get ourselves killed following the mudblood and Severus' crazy plan they will be the power in the new world…and even if they weren't your son is in love."

"But Weasley? Really of all the families he had to pick the Weasleys."

"I am not happy about it either and I am not making plans to bake apple pies with Molly anytime soon but it is better than licking His boots or being rape slaves for Stan and Rod."

"Honestly if she wasn't already queer for Bella I would have made the mudblood family anyways just for killing that lot."

"You know at some point we are going to have to stop referring to her as the mudblood."

"Well not to her face…she clearly likes it."

"Only when she is naked Lucius."

"Really? Fine. Any chance I get to see her naked again?"

"You are a very dirty man Lucius."

"That's why we get along so well wife. We are following do-gooders, Weasleys, and blood traitors into battle following the plan of a mudblood. Why don't you show me how dirty you are while you still can."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How are you doing mate?" Ernie handed Neville a pint. Hannah had given them a room upstairs at the Cauldron to meet in and talk without worrying about who was listening in.

"I am about to go into battle side by side with the witch who took my parents away from me. I am conflicted.

"

"Better having that crazy bitch on our side than theirs." Cormac put his empty glass on the table and it was magically filled. He looked over to Angelina who was sitting in the corner with Fred, "Are you ready for this."

"No but I have my friends by my side and some enemies that are now my allies. I want payback for what was done to me. Four of them are gone but Mulciber and Nott are still breathing."

Fred took her hand. He was hoping he would get a shot at one or two of them. They would all be in the main force. They would be the front lines. He looked over to George who was curled up with Alicia. He knew they might not make it. He could tell George was thinking the same thing. Their mother had wanted them to stay home but they refused. It was time for payback. They had been betrayed and their friends and family tortured. The Weasleys were about to make themselves very well known.

"I heard they found Seamus." Hannah sat down and grabbed a pint for herself. It was a slow night and Tom would be fine downstairs.

"Yeah and his parents. The funerals are next week. He was a fool for trusting that thing. Got what he deserved."

"That's cruel Cormac. He was trying to save his parents."

Angelina scoffed, "Yeah, by killing us. You haven't seen who they are Hannah. I never really understood what my parents were talking about when they talked about how horrible the war was. I always romanticized in my head...battlefields and heroes. Now I just want it to end and I don't care who I have to kill on their side to do it. I am sorry Neville but Granger becoming shag buddies with Bellatrix is the best thing that probably happened to us. I am happy they are on our side. I want that bitch on a tear when we raid their headquarters."

Neville nodded. He knew it was true. War changed everything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck you are a twisted little girl."

"That's because you do it so good Professor. Do you really like me better than my sister?"

"Of course. Hestia has nothing on you love."

"I did what you said. I have my mum the bottles of port you gave me. I told her I nicked them. She said they were outstanding vintage. When she came back she smelled like liquor so she must of drank some. She told me everything. Where the headquarters was, how many guards, where Harry was staying...everything. It was perfect. She never expected the verituserum."

"Good girl. She took the bottles with her?"

"Yeah."

"Well you are still alive so they must not have drank the rest. Tell no one."

"Of course not Professor."

"Now I am supposed to report the location of the headquarters as soon as I know so why don't you blow me before you tell me."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I want to thank everyone for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to give a final shout out to all of the reviewers, the people who PM'd me, and everyone who faved and followed. The feedback is huge and is what makes me come back to the keyboard each time. Thank you. You guys are fantastic.

Mad love to Asher Henry who has been invaluable as a sounding board and beta.

I might do a follow up on atudy session but I think I may take some time and try and catch up on some reading. I have five books I want to read and so many new stories are up and when I am writing I just don't have time to read.

Thanks again and Happy New Year.

Dance of the Seven Veils.

Chapter 13

The galleons began to warm in everyone's pockets. The message read: Little Stempington. 8 PM.

Everyone geared up for the evening with the main force of the attack meeting at Grimmauld Place. There were three groups attacking tonight. The recon and preparation units which would meet with the primary attack force, the primary attack force and the secondary units.

The recon and prep unit consisted of George, Fred, Ron, Draco, Alicia, Angelina, Severus, Neville, Filius and Minerva. The rest of the primary unit were Dumbledore who would be leading, Hermione, Ernie, Cormac, the remaining Weasley clan, the Malfoys, Bellatrix, Remus, Tonks, Cormac, Hannah, Justin, and Hagrid.

The secondary units comprised of the remaining Order members, the Aurors and the sympathizers.

Hermione was looking at her watch. It was three o'clock. The recon and prep unit should be back by now and she was worried. Hopefully they successfully set up for the evening. George and Fred popped in first followed by the others.

"How did it go?" She asked the twins.

"Perfect…"

"…everything is set up for tonight.'

"The place is crawling with Death Eaters at least fifty to a hundred" Alicia added.

"I hope we have enough fire power"

Two voices sang out, "We have enough fire power"

She absolutely adored those twins.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So why are we staying down here hiding in a bunker? I want to be on the front line. I want to pay back those bastards."

"Patience Harry. We will go up to the battle once I receive the signal from Mulciber. The rest of the inner circle will stay down here with us until the time is right. The report is they expect to be battling around one hundred of my men. Between the snatchers, the Death Eaters, the vampires, werewolves, Dementors and giants there will be almost one thousand men on the field. They will be overwhelmed and destroyed. Once their forces are thinned out we will go to the battlefield and finish the job."

Voldemort had no intention of going out there until there was nothing left of the Order and he had every intention of leaving Harry behind. He spent years creating Horcruxes to become immortal and he had no intention of dying tonight. His last remaining Horcrux was going to be coddled and protected whether he liked it or not. The Order were going to be out-numbered and unprepared for what was coming and they were going to die horribly. He smiled at the thought.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How long do we have?" Bella whispered in her ear. They were all nervously pacing about the study.

"Another few hours."

"More than enough time. Come upstairs with me." Bella took her hand and led her up to their rooms. Crooks saw the witches enter and gave up his spot on Hermione's pillow for them.

"If we make it through this I am teaching that cat to stay in his own bed."

"No you won't Bella, I have seen you pampering him all curled up in bed. You adore him and you know it."

"Well he does seem to know when I need alone time with you." She motioned to the kneazle that was now sneaking out the door to find and elf to torment. "Come here!"

She pulled Hermione close wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in her hair.

"I can't lose you Hermione. You are my only tether to real world. Please stay here."

"You know I won't….I can't. I need to be there."

"I know, it's part of the reason I love you so much. You know if I lose you….it might be best for everyone if I go with you. You keep my….impulses in check."

Hermione pulled her down enjoying the feel of her lover's body on top of her.

"Baby. If I don't make it you need to go. You can't stay here. You know that. Kingsley will put you to work cleaning up the Death Eaters and the sympathizers but it will only be so long before you end up on the wrong side of the Ministry again. Go. Make a new life somewhere else."

"I can't do it without you. I am a killer Hermione. You give me the ability to control it and focus it but I need the blood, the battle. Without you I want to be on the wrong side of the Ministry."

Her kiss didn't match their conversation. It was slow and sweet. A promise filled with love after words filled with death.

"I love you my twisted little psychopath."

Bella answered with her lips, nibbling on her jaw and moving to her neck. Her pace was slow and her touch sensual. She divesto'd their clothing and let her thigh rest between the apex of Hermione's legs enjoy the warmth and wetness she felt there. Hermione shifted her leg between Bella's allowing the woman to enjoy the feeling as well.

Hermione grabbed her ass digging her nails in and shifted causing friction between them. Bellatrix gasped and began to grind against her young lover. She pulled her head back by her hair and began to attack her neck kissing and biting as she increased her rhythm against her witch.

"Fuck. You feel so good Bella. I need you to make it today. I need you to live for me. Kill every man and woman there if you have to but we are walking away from this."

"I will paint the walls red to keep you my sweet little mudblood."

"Fuck. I love you."

Bella increased her pace enjoying the feel as Hermione's nails dug into her skin she could feel a warm stickiness on her back and ass and knew the girl had drawn blood. She groaned knowing her mudblood needed her so badly. She loved this witch and she would do whatever it took to win. She ground hard into her lover who was now panting with need. She was close. She reached her hand to Hermione's nipple pulling her ring hard. Hermione screamed as the orgasm hit her. Once she recovered her wits about her she pulled Bella up motioning for her to move. Bella understood what she wanted.

She straddled Hermione's face holding herself several inches above Hermione's mouth.

"Our first time….dirty little slut. Look at me."

She spread herself so Hermione could see how wet her cunt was.

"That's yours baby. Always yours. Taste."

She lowered herself down allowing Hermione a few swipes of her tongue before pulling away. Hermione tried to follow her but Bella had a firm grasp of her hair.

"That's all for you, only yours."

She lowered herself again allowing Hermione to explore her freely. She moaned as she felt her witch's tongue enter her. She reached a hand back slapping at her now pierced breast as she rode her lover. Everything was the same but different. Bella had staked her claim to Hermione the first time but she didn't realize it would be for so much more than a fun little fuck. She gently toyed with her own nipple enjoying the feel of the ring.

She had no idea that first night would lead to this but she was happy for the first time in her life. She had a license to kill from the Minister himself and a witch to kill for. No one would ever get in the way of this. Ever.

She shifted as she felt the finger against her tight asshole. Hermione pushed in hard drawing a scream from Bella.

"That's so good baby. I see why you like when I do you rough there. More."

Hermione added another finger and began to pound her. Bella was bucking and grinding against her face as she met each thrust. Hermione captured her clit in her mouth and was covered in juices as Bella exploded. Bella kept riding her barely slowing down as she twitched from the waves of the orgasm.

She placed her hand on Hermione's keeping her inside but stilling her pace. She turned so she could reciprocate and once she was situated Hermione began to thrust in and out of her again. She began lick Hermione's clit as she thrust her fingers into her lover. She pushed in hard matching Hermione's pace trying to bruise her lover. She wanted her to feel the ache like last time. Hermione said she spent the day enjoying the ache of the fucking she was giving. Bella wanted Hermione to feel her love all through the battle.

Hermione was close. She pushed further into Bella she wanted her lover to come with her. She needed them to be together…to come together. She sucked hard on Bella bringing her over. Seconds later she followed. She pulled Bella up to her lips, enjoying the taste of her on her lover's lips.

"I love you my dirty mudblood."

"I love you my sweet psychopath."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked at her watch. It was 7:57. She nodded at Fred and George who apparated out and the apparated back in a minute later.

"Our little surprise…."

"…will go off as planned."

Everyone involved in the raid was given a time activated port key. The main forces were given small amulets and the secondary forces rings. At 8:00 pm the port keys activated and all hell broke loose.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the fuck are those things?" Mulciber was screaming at the Snatchers. The rest of the inner circle were ensconced in the bunker protecting the Dark Lord. He had been granted the opportunity to lead the defense against the Order. A true honor and if he succeeded it would move him to the highest position in the Dark Lord's ranks. The rockets kept shooting out from the bushes about 50 meters from the ancient castle. Fortunately there were muggle repelling and confundus charms all over the property. A gigantic castle complete with moat in the middle of battle is hard to miss in the average suburban neighborhood. The castle was located a few kilometers away from the housing development and surrounded by a small set of woods.

"We will take care of this." Greyback motion for his pack to follow and they transformed sprinting across the field towards the bushes. The pack made it across the draw bridge and about half way there when the field turned to swamp. Mulciber watched as the wolves tried to pull themselves out of the quicksand to no avail. The sound of hundreds wolves howling and whining as they sank to their deaths filled the air.

Four rockets shot up casting a solarium blast and they lost most of their vampires.

"What the fuck is going on? Get on your brooms and get at them you idiots!"

The Death Eaters and Snatchers took to the sky trying to fight off the barrage of fire being launched from the surrounding forest. They were under siege from all sides. The few who landed were blasted into pieces by some sort of explosion. For twenty minutes they remained steadily under fire. Mulciber was tired of this. He called back the Death Eaters.

"LISTEN UP ALL OF YOU. THEY ARE USING BLOODY CHILDREN'S TOYS TO KEEP US AT BAY. IF THEY WANT TO PLAY WITH FIREWORKS WE ARE GOING TO GIVE THEM SOME FIRE. SHOOT INCENDIOS AT ALL OF THE TREES AND BUSHES. BURN THOSE FUCKING BLOOD TRAITORS OUT."

Walls of fire erupted from the roof and windows of the fortress setting the entire forest ablaze. The tactic had its desired effect and the entire forest line began to explode. Whoever was within 10 meters would be incinerated. The heat and blow back from explosion reached the castle and Mulciber ducked behind the parapet to avoid the heat. There was no way the Order forces survived the blast. He signaled to the Dark Lord that it would be safe to leave the bunker.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stop pacing Potter. You are driving me crazy."

"Stuff it Carrow. I hate sitting here while others get to fight." Around twenty of them sat in the apparition proof, port key proof, spell proof shelter that acted as the safe room for the Dark Lord. They had been down there waiting for it to be safe enough to join the battle.

"Our time will come soon Harry. Once the majority of the attack force is whittled down we will be able to kill Albus. We will kill them all."

"What about…."

"The little Weasley girl? If you capture her alive you can do with her as you please. Torture her, rape her, give her a pony…as long as you keep her out of the way she is yours."

"Thank you my Lord." Harry smiled lasciviously. He was going to teach Ginny a lesson. She wasn't the only one that was going to learn one. Orders had been given to try and capture Hermione. The Dark Lord was going to have her finish what she started. She was going to be guest of honor at the Dark Lord's next revel and every Death Eater, Snatcher, werewolf and vampire was going to get a piece of her. His cock hardened at the thought.

"Mulciber has given the signal. The majority of the Order forces have been destroyed. Let's go."

He lead them out of the maze of corridors to the apparition point. In an hour's time the Order would be no more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mulciber got up on his broom and circled the fires that were burning looking for survivors. He didn't see a one. The Dark Lord would be pleased.

As he got closer he realized he had a problem. Not only were there no survivors …there were no bodies. He looked back at the castle trying to signal to the troops. Many were gathered on the draw bridges crossing the moat and some were still holding guard positions. He tried to scream but the concussion of the explosion silenced any sound he could make. He was knocked off his broom and his wand fell away. The last thing he could see as he fell into the fires below was the multiple explosions from inside and around the castle tearing through the land and the troops.

He looked down at the fire below and hoped it was the fall that killed him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had almost made it to the apparition point when the spells started flying at them. Voldemort screamed in anger and launched an Avada at Dumbledore who blocked it with a boulder. The two began to duel as the fight broke out around them. Harry heard screams from behind him and looked to see the Order had trapped them. They had set the exact same trap as his failed raid on the Manor capturing the Death Eaters between them and creating a wall of death on both sides. He felt blood on his face and turned to see Nott fall to Severus' Sectumsempra. Alecto charged Severus.

"You sullied my daughters you bastard!"

Severus laughed deflecting her spells and sending a few of his own back, "I assure you Alecto, your daughters were whores well before I even thought about fucking them. You always wanted them to succeed. You should be happy…I have awarded them both O's in cocksucking."

She screamed and tried to use Dolohov's curse but Severus used a protego to block the spell sending it back to her. She fell to the floor looking peaceful for the first time in her life.

Harry went to attack him but was blocked by Amycus who wanted to avenge his sister. He pushed Harry out of his way to get to Severus. Harry was knocked to the floor and rolled to see Ron and Hermione running at him blocking spells and pushing people out of the way as the cut through the battle.

"Fuck! I knew it was too easy. He said he had spies. He said he would know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Harry after Tonks, Remus, Seamus and Savage did you really think we trusted anyone except the inner most ranks. That's why there aren't more of us. Everyone was told Little Stempington but the port keys were keyed elsewhere. Fred and George put enough magic and gun powder together at that castle in Little Stempington that it is probably nothing but a giant crater right now. Voldemort's forces are dead Harry."

"How?"

"There were three potential locations for headquarters. Little Stempington, Middleford and Midsomer. We knew you would set the trap. Voldemort took the port to test it for verituserum which it was of course heavily spiked with. If he had actually emptied the contents of the bottle completely he would have found the transmitter we put in it. I had to find a way to work around the wards at Hogwarts to be able to show my class a movie. Voldemort is a pure blood fanatic surrounded by pure blood fanatics. They don't use muggle technology so they don't ward for it. Muggle magic Harry. GPS."

"Well where are the others?"

"You mean all the Aurors and sympathizers that were loaded up with potential spies. Who knew who was aligned with which side? We just relocated them for the evening. Their port keys were set for Middleford."

"You always try to be the clever one Hermione."

"No Harry I always AM the clever one…stupify!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What the hell is this Ash?"

"No bloody idea. Maybe one of those renaissance fairs? Scribs go ask the guy in the purple robes."

"I am not asking them anything. They all look a bit touchy and what's with all the sticks they are carrying. If there are no bodies this isn't our problem."

They looked around at the gathering of hundreds men and women who were dressed rather bizarrely and looking confused. There was a large buffet and bar set up along with a small quartet and as far as Inspector Ashurst could see the only violation might be a permit issue.

"Oooh is that lobster?"

"Scribbs we don't have time to hit the buffet."

"I think I see a carving station."

"Ok maybe one plate."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was being backed up by Ron and Hermione. Rowle tried to hex Hermione from behind but Bella blocked his hex and eviscerated him with her knife. She hadn't moved more than a meter or two away from her lover and she, Draco, Luna and Neville were acting as a guard to Ron and Hermione. The Death Eaters knew to try and protect Harry but they couldn't get through the four of them to get at Hermione and Ron. Bella saw two Death Eaters cast hexes and Hermione at the same time. She knew she couldn't shield her from both. She cast a protego deflecting one and jumped in front of the other. She felt a burn to her chest and blacked out.

Harry kept shooting stupify after stupify. He was concentrating so hard on their attack he missed Narcissa kicking out her leg and tripping him. Ron and Hermione pounced on him and poured the vial of silver liquid down his throat. He began to shake as the memories took over.

He saw them all. Hermione and Ron watching over him on his many trips to the infirmary, their concern fifth year, his time talking with Luna, Neville looking to him as an inspiration, Dumbledore's fatherly love and Minerva's protection. He felt Molly Weasley's love and concern and saw flashes of her knitting his sweaters and scarves. He saw Arthur taking on the Ministry for him time and again. He finally saw Ginny. Her hero worship and then crush, he felt and saw as it changed to love. Love for him. Even after he tried to attack her she still loved him. Even after he betrayed them they still were trying to save him. He felt the love from the memories flow into his heart and he fought for control again. He screamed as he pushed the Horcrux down and took control again.

Voldemort heard the scream and turned. He saw Harry shaking and saw who was standing over him. Hermione was lying next to him whispering in his ear as he fought Voldemort's hold. He had enough of that bitch.

"Avada Kedavra!"

It was as if time slowed down. Bellatrix had woken and saw him cast the spell but she couldn't get to her feet. Dumbledore tried to scream at Hermione to warn her but it was too late. Harry had come to and saw the curse heading towards Hermione. A second before the spell hit Harry rolled over covering her and taking the full brunt of the curse.

"NOOOOO!"

Bellatrix pushed up. The boy was dead, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light shot from her wand hitting Voldemort square in the chest killing him instantly. The few remaining Death Eaters surrendered as Voldemort's body hit the ground. Their Lord was dead. It was all over.

"Harry please Harry, come back to us please. No. No." Hermione and Ron tried to heal him and Dumbledore soon joined them. He checked Harry thoroughly.

"I am sorry Hermione…Ron. He won't be coming back."

Two strong arms wrapped around Hermione as she fell into Bellatrix's arms sobbing at the loss of her friend. They tended to the wounded and mourned the dead while Kingsley called the Aurors to deal with the surviving Death Eaters.

"Take me home. I need you to take care of me."

Bella took her hand and led her out of the bunker, "Always."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was given a proper funeral and the Wizarding world mourned for the famous boy who gave his life to save them. Harry was the only casualty they took that day but it was a hard loss for the magical community. No one including most of the Order ever learned about Harry's darkness or his being a Horcrux. The story was that he was undercover infiltrating Voldemort's lair and he gave the true location of where Voldemort was headquartered. Since the Death Eaters that were still alive never knew Harry was a Horcrux they couldn't refute the claim he was merely acting. The transmitter was removed from the scene before the Ministry investigators appeared. The Order might want to use that trick again and there was no reason to reveal it when wizards weren't warding for it.

Ron and Ginny were hugging as they cried at his wake and even Draco looked hurt by the loss.

"It's over." Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron looked up at her, "I never thought it would end like this."

"I am going to miss him Ron…I…He was my family."

Ron wiped the tears from his eye as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Hermione, we will mourn now but remember this. He never became the man he wanted to be when he lived but at least he died as that person. He died a hero and a good man. He died as the man his parents would be proud of."

She saw Bella and Narcissa watching her from up on a hill. Everyone involved in the raid, the Malfoys included, were hailed as heroes. The secondary forces would have been miffed by the subterfuge had there not been a carving station and open bar but the deception was considered brilliant. The crater in Little Stempingford was explained away as a gas leak and apparently the town had quite the history of "gas leaks" so the muggles were none the wiser.

Bellatrix had received an Order of Merlin award along with the rest of them for "distinguished service to the Ministry" which was a nice way of saying killing lots of bad people. Kingsley had kept his word. Bellatrix was made an Unspeakable and she was the one who would do the acts that all governments do that are truly unspeakable.

Hermione was happy that it kept her darker impulses satisfied. Hermione knew Bellatrix Black was a lot of things, brilliant, powerful, kinky, bloodthirsty, and madly in love with her but she also knew the one thing her wife wasn't...reformed.


End file.
